When All Things Come Back To You
by Aoi Nikko
Summary: RikuxSora When presented with a chance to obtain something you want more then you wanted to breathe, would you take it? Even if you used unfair methods? Chapter 9! Story Complete!
1. The Daily Things That Keep Us All Busy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts. The game, characters and story belong to those wonderful folks at Square Enix and of course, Disney. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money off of this, and all you will get is a couple of socks and my yaoi infested brain (Which I am sure you _don't_ want) By the way, if you guys ever do read this, fan fiction is a high complement and you should feel all warm and fuzzy if you should see some. It means someone loves you and your work. Wink Oh, and we want the Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix over here in the states. People will buy it, trust me. Thank you!

Sora: Now _that's_ a strange disclaimer.

Author: Quiet, or I'll write a threesome slash fic with you in it.

Sora: You said you might do that anyway.

Author: With Selphie and Yuffie?

Sora: Shudders

Note to readers: This story takes place a week after the events in Kingdom Hearts. It is inspired by a wonderful fic called "Stygian Solace" written by Uzumaki-sama. (This fic is also a gift for her!) If you haven't read it, you should! It's excellent. You can find it on her site, A Fragmented Oasis, or you can read it here. She also has two more fics you should also read, "A Complete 180" and "Half Sandcastle". Do it today! (After you read and review MY fic of course. )

Riku: She's so shameless…

Sora: You'll come to expect that.

Also, this is a Shonen-ai. That means boy/boy love. If that bothers you, don't read this fic. All flames will be used in a 'Sora and Riku make out in front of a fireplace' scene for the entertainment of yaoi obsessed fan girls. I repeat in big bold letters:

****

THIS IS A SHONEN-AI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY/BOY LOVE DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. 

Now let's see how many stupid people there are in the world. If you are still here, I'm going to stop now. On to the fic! Enjoy.

****

When All Things Come Back To You

__

A Shonen-ai story

By Aoi Nikko

__

Chapter One, Part One:

The Daily Things That Keep Us All Busy

…Are Confusing Me…

He isn't at all sure who he is. Nothing is familiar to him, not even the clothes on his back. The only thing that stands out in his mind is the thought that he is looking for someone and a name.

Sora.

He is pretty sure the name is his own, but that is all he is sure of. As for what happened, all he can remember is light, and a sharp pain followed by a merciful darkness.

He remembers that he had awakened when cold drops of water kissed his forehead. He had sat up with a groan; there was a dull ache on the top of his head and his body felt sluggish. The fact that it was cold and raining slowly dawned on him as his senses returned and he had then rushed about for shelter, finding it under a dirty but hard-wearing awning. While he huddled for warmth, the realization hit him- he didn't know anything about himself. At that time though, he didn't even know his name, but after staring in thought at the dark clouds above for a while, a name came to him. It was so familiar that he automatically assumed it was his own. After the name, bits and pieces of what happened came back to him, he was looking for someone, and that's how he got here…wherever here is.

The rain let up, although the sky didn't clear. Walking out from under the awning, the boy takes a few hesitant steps toward a building to look at his reflection in a grubby window. Through the filth, he is able make out a rather wild mane of auburn spikes that stick out every which way and clear, innocent blue eyes. He tests the name he thinks is his own on his tongue, looking at his likeness as it mimics him.

"Sora."

There is a ripple of familiarity. Yes, that is definitely his name. Well, it is a start, but how old is he? Where does he come from? Who are his parents, his friends? Who is it that he is looking for? He stares at the window as if it can give him the answers he seeks, but no matter how long he stares, nothing more comes to him. With a sigh, Sora looks past his reflection to the room beyond. It appears as if this building is a store of some kind, for brightly colored boxes sit neatly on shelves.

"A…" Sora murmurs, hesitating to struggle for the proper word. " … toy store?"

Blinking, he notices a thin steam of light as it falls upon a poster on the back. It seems to be an advertisement of some sort. On it, a young boy is sitting on a sandy beach. Sora feels a tug on his heart and then confusion. What is this feeling? It's bad enough he doesn't have his memories, but to not even know his own feelings? Sora lay his head on the cold glass and sighed.

He has been there a long time when everything becomes very still. The wind has since slowed, and there is no sound, not even the faintest whisper. Sora never even notices, so lost is he in his own thoughts. Behind him, the darkness writhes and takes shape, forming into beings much like animated shadows. They spread out a bit, their eyes glowing eerily, slowly approaching the distracted boy. The wind then begins to blow a little harder, seeming to whisper his name.

__

"…Sora…"

Sora snaps out of his thoughts, his eyes opening and noticing the dark creatures in the reflection cast by the window. He turns to see the writhing darklings behind him, sapphire blue eyes wide with confusion and horror. The thought to fight crosses his mind briefly, but panic soon wins over and he runs to escape the things that are closing in on him. They reach for him with curved claws, ripping his clothing and drawing blood. When he breaks free of them they give chase, but it is soon clear that he is much faster then them. They sink into the ground, slithering silently upon it like shadows through the dark streets. They split up to herd him into a place where they can easily overtake him and as panicked as he is, Sora unknowingly let them.

Sora finds himself in a dark alleyway, a tall building still slick with rain keeping him from going any farther. Blue eyes dart about looking for escape. Spotting a window too high for him to jump to, Sora looks around for something to climb on. A few rusted garbage cans lie in a corner; and Sora wastes no time in dragging them over to stand on. As he flips the first over, a broken picture of an ocean shoreline falls out at his feet. Sora set the can down, forgetting the creatures after him as recognition washes over him yet again. As he reaches down to grab it, the glass cuts his hand. Sora pulls back with a hiss of pain, and then remembers he is a fugitive. Sensing movement, he jumps to the side just as a shadow leaps at him. The shadow turns, antennae twitching as it senses easy prey. The thought of that angered Sora. He balls his hands into fists, deciding that he would not let them get _him_ without a fight. He takes a swing at one, knocking it aside, but the others jump him at once, burying him under their obsidian bodies. Stumbling under the weight, his feet crunch over the picture and he just about gives himself up for lost…

__

"Giving up already? Come on Sora. I thought you were stronger then that!"

"No!" Sora growls with renewed ardor and a bright glow overcomes him, throwing the shadows back. Surprised, Sora looks down to see that a shining sword shaped like a key lay in his hands, power and warmth radiating from it in a familiar way. A small key chain dangles at the end of it, shaped like a lion's head. It too is very familiar, and somehow, it comforts him to see it, almost as though he is being protected in a way.

The shadows surrounding him back away cautiously. They know what the giant key is, even if its wielder does not. Though they are cautious, they are just as determined to get the boy now as they were before and so they again attack. Armed with his new weapon, Sora finds he is able to do them some real damage. His body seems to move at its own accord and Sora finds he can fight best if he doesn't concentrate too hard on what he is doing and let his body flow through his attacks like a crimson wind. When the shadows back away a second time to regroup, Sora thrust the key into the air.

"_THUNDER_!" He cries, and the skies obey, yellow flashes of lighting striking the area around him. Those shadows left explode in a shower of green balls that heals his wounds as he touches them. Breath heavy from exertion, Sora stares at the weapon in his hand. What is this thing? Who is he that can he do all this?

The rain begins to fall again, lightly this time, covering the area with a fine mist. Sora closes his eyes, lowering the weapon in his hand and it vanishes in a bright light. He walks out of the alleyway, stopping at the curb where the rainwater has made a large pond in the street.

"_I'm in an unknown place without my memories." _He thinks to himself grimly. "_What do I do now?"_

__

Chapter One, part two:

Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru mayonaka ni

Lightning flashes, illuminating a hooded figure in black as he slowly walks down a desolate street, ignoring the rain completely. Silver accents gleam under dim streetlights and he comes to a stop, as if suddenly sensing something.

The shadows around him begin to undulate as dark creatures arose from the inky depths. Their eyes glow softly and they flex claw-curved hands slowly, stalking their prey. The tall figure in black snorts slightly, and violet flames surround him in the shape of the Heartless symbol. The tall figure crouches down into an attack stance, two Keyblades appearing in each hand, gleaming with a wicked promise. His lips twitch into something not quite a smile, and he speaks two words.

"Where's Sora?"

The question is not directed to the creatures before him, but to the tall building just beyond them where one can make out a second figure atop it. Though the distance between them is great, the hooded boy knows his opponent can hear his words. If the shadow says something in reply, none know, for at this moment, the shadows decide to attack.

They were met with a force as powerful and as graceful as a summer tsunami. Keyblades flashing in the low light, the figure in black dashes through them, cutting them down as if they are overgrown weeds. His triumph is never celebrated in any small way for the figure keeps running toward the tall building before him, and with an added burst of speed runs up the rain-washed stone to reach the figure atop it.

"Where…is Sora?" The figure hisses between sharp breaths. He glares at the boy standing near the ledge, taking in his shoulder length silver hair and pale skin. The boy looks at him over his shoulder, his eyes shrouded by a blindfold. He turns a mocking grin on the hooded figure and backs up closer to the edge, leaning back into nothing. The figure in black doesn't move save to get out of his crouched attack stance. This has happened before. He knew that if he goes over to look for him, the mysterious boy will be nowhere to be found. Irritated, he pulls his hood back, revealing shaggy silver hair and tropical sea eyes.

"Damn it! Bastard ran away again." The Keyblades vanished as they had appeared, and the silver haired youth sits down heavily on the roof. He tilts his head back, taking several deep breaths to calm himself, and then leans back on his arms. Closing his eyes, he pictures the young boy he searches for, the boy named Sora, grinning at him, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Riku!"

The silver haired boy opens his eyes with a groan. It has only been a week since the door to Kingdom Hearts had been shut tight, separating him from his friend- his best friend. Since then, the older boy has been through near hell getting over self-pity and trying to find a way out of Kingdom Hearts to reunite himself with Sora.

After the door shut, Riku remembers feeling as though he was able to atone for all the heartache he had given Sora, and for foolishly opening his heart fully to the darkness. Not to mention the fact he had allowed Ansem to control his body and nearly killed the Keyblade master. If Sora had not called the light within Kingdom Hearts, he would not have had the strength to get free and take back control.

__

"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt…Kingdom Hearts…is light!"

Darkness had indeed resided beyond the pale doors, but because of the potency of Sora's belief, of his very heart, what light that was trapped there was released, and Ansem disappeared. Riku had awakened just beyond the door, his body his own again. He remembers the sharp pain in his heart when he saw that Sora no longer needed him, that he was strong all by himself. What had hurt more was the thought that when the worlds were restored, Sora and Kairi would be back on Destiny Island without him.

He had lost Sora.

It was then that he began to slowly realize why he had chased after the boy through the worlds. Why he had baited him with Kairi, trying to get his friend to follow after him. Why he had stolen the Keyblade from him.

He is hopelessly, obsessively in love with his best friend and never even knew it, chalking it up to rivalry, rather then what it really is. Knowing this gave him little comfort, however, for he knows his feelings will never be returned, they can't even be known. So instead he helped him, once by holding the evil leader back, another by calling out to Sora, a light tease to help give him the strength to fight back. He helped a third time by deciding to stay behind in Kingdom Hearts, leaving Sora to Kairi. There he would have been content to rot, or have his heart stolen in a lackadaisical fight against the Darkside heartless, if it were not for the words of a very wise king.

That king carried a Keyblade very different from his or Sora's. It has the power to connect hearts, and he had been using it to guide Sora from well before he had become the Keyblade Master.

He had told Riku that all the while when he was watching, Sora never gave up, not on his quest, not on himself, and not on his friends. It was this that made Sora's heart ultimately stronger then Riku's. Learning that made Riku a little stronger, and much wiser. He decided he would fight to meet with his friend again so he could apologize and explain why he had done what he did and try to save, at the very least, their friendship. So it was then he joined the diminutive king on looking for a way out of Kingdom Hearts, but it was he who found it. Using the golden Keyblade, the king connected them both with Sora. Riku, with the power of the dark Keyblade, added his strength to the kings might. The result should have pulled himself and the king out of Kingdom Hearts, and right to where Sora was.

However, something went terribly wrong.

Riku still isn't completely sure of what had happened, but he did have a theory. At the same time the king and Riku were trying to get to Sora, Sora was trying to get to them. Because of this, he no longer was an "anchor" and the three ended up somewhere in the middle, into a place Riku had come to call Koritsu City.

Riku had found himself alone, the king nowhere in sight, yet Riku possessed his gold Keyblade. Through it, he knew that Sora was there, but could not pinpoint his exact location since he really had no idea how to use it properly. A good old-fashioned search was in order, and Riku wasted no time getting to it. He hadn't been at it very long when he had run into a boy who at first glance resembled him very much.

The boy had a blindfold hiding his eyes, yet he looked straight at Riku as if he wasn't wearing one at all.

__

"You have two, but not the one I'm looking for. You aren't the Hated one at all, are you?"

Confused, Riku demanded to know what the boy was talking about, but instead, he walked away. Riku chased after him, but he vanished when he turned the corner. Riku had run into him a few more times after that, all to the same results. During that time, the duel Keyblade wielder had learned that the boy was looking for Sora as well, but he had no idea why.

He did look very much like he did, but the fact that he wears a blindfold probably means that his eyes are different. He is most likely going to try to fool his friends, something Riku did not want to happen. He has since redoubled his efforts to question him, threaten him, fight him and follow him to no avail. Always the blindfolded boy manages to escape, without a word passing from his lips.

Shaking his head, Riku stands up. He doesn't have time to sit back like this and lose himself in his thoughts.

"I've got to find Sora. Before that guy does."

A flash of lightning catches his attention. It is very close, close enough to make him nervous being up on a building like he is. He then stops short, staring very hard in the direction the lightning has come from.

There had been no thunder.

A spell had been cast. It may have been Sora or may not have been, it could be that strange boy, or one of those spell casting Heartless…but then they wouldn't cast a spell unless they have a target, and the only target the Heartless have is the Keyblade master. So it has to be Sora! Riku leaps into action, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping he is not too late.

__

Author's nonsense:

Whee! Chapter one is done here! Did you like it? Then review! Hated it? Review anyway!

Mood Music: Vincent's Theme-FF7

No Turning Back-Soul CaliburII

Hollow Bastion-Kingdom Hearts

I'm sure you have noticed that my chapters are split up into two parts. Both parts have a line either from Simple and Clean or Hikari. All chapters will be like this. Sora's part will always have a title from the English version, Simple and Clean, while Riku's part will be from the Japanese version, Hikari. Would you like the translation for the title? Okay….

Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru mayonaka ni

The light known as "you" finds me in the middle of the night.

Fitting, no? Did you catch the fun things I put in the fic? There is some foreshadowing if you look, and there are little things throughout that I did just for fun.

Like Koritsu City. Koritsu means isolation in Japanese. There's lots of neat things like that. Tell me what you notice, okay? Watch the Keyblades!

Ciao!


	2. That's When You Came To Me

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Let's leave it at that and spare my poor broken heart. This story is mine, though, so don't steal it.

Here is chapter two of the giftfic for the wonderful Uzumaki-sama. If you haven't read her fics yet, get busy! (Read and review mine first please.)

****

This is a Shonen-ai. That means boy/boy love. If you do not like this, do not read. All flames will be used in a "Riku and Sora make out in front of a fireplace" scene for the entertainment of yaoi obsessed fan girls.

__

Though to be honest, if you are here reading chapter two and you don't like this stuff…maybe you are a little slow…

On to chapter two! Enjoy!

Chapter Two, Part One:

That's When You Came To Me

Gotta keep moving, gotta find him…

Who?

Him.

Sora's feet stop from moving to look up into the storm-riddled sky for a moment, only mildly alarmed that he is having a conversation by himself in his own head. With a hefty sigh, he kicks at a stone that sat conveniently before his feet in frustration.

__

I'm looking for someone, but I don't know who it is and somehow, this is more important then getting my memories back. Why is that?

While he stares at his feet in growing irritation, there is a shadow staring at him. With a soft, happy sigh it speaks, its voice like smoke and velvet. The kind of voice that slithers up your spine and fogs your brain, robbing you of your senses softly and soothingly before seducing you into death.

"Yes, _you_ are the one I seek…"

Sora looks up, wide eyed, to see a boy glide smoothly out of the shadows before him. He is dressed in a long black coat, with a blindfold over his eyes. Sora frowns, he seems awfully familiar somehow…

"Who are you?" he asks.

The boy laughs softly in reply as he approaches the Keyblade master. Sora finds himself backing away at the predatory grin.

"I am and I am not."

Sora frowns. "What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"Figure it out." The boy stops a foot away. "In whatever time you have left."

Sora's eyebrows narrow and his teeth clench. "Not again." He barely has the time to jerk backward as the mysterious boy lunges forward into an attack. Putting more distance between them, Sora calls the Keyblade to protect himself. This time around it is shorter, golden in color with a star dangling from the key chain.

The blindfolded boy stops and looks over at Sora, taking in the defiant look on his face. His smile fades and he takes another step closer.

"Stay back…whatever you are!" Sora hisses from over the Keyblade. The boy in black lifts his eyes up to the sky and raises his arms, his lips parting as if to speak. Out from the shadows come winged darklings, each carrying a wicked looking sword. A heart shape is cut out of the center of their chests, their hands curve into claws and their slithering tails are tipped with a scythe-like blade. Sora takes another involuntary step back, eyeing the creatures as they move to surround him. He glares at the blindfolded boy, realizing the reason why he had been attacked before.

"You called them, didn't you?" Sora accuses.

"I did. Did you not just watch?"

"No, the ones that attacked me before. You were behind them!"

"Actually, _they_ were behind _me_…" The boy replies smoothly.

Sora fights to suppress a shudder from the boy's sinister smirk. "What?"

"_I_ found you because _they_ found you first." He chuckles at the sight of Sora shaking his head in confusion.

"Who…what _are_ you?" Sora demands, suddenly very afraid. Whatever it is for that they are after him, they are very organized. This knowledge was very disconcerting. How could he fight them as he is? His expression becomes grim when the boy in black gives him a very serious look.

"I am your end…but if you need a name, you may call me… Mizu." He gestures at the heartless surrounding Sora and they begin to attack. Swirling in gracefully, they slice in unison at their target. Sora rolls out of the way quickly, trying to put the whole lot in front of him so he can keep track of their movements. They didn't seem to want to cooperate; instead they turn into dark flames that follow his movements. One manages to touch him, surrounding him and slicing him as he tries to escape. Sora then attempts to roll away, but Mizu, who just then decides to join the fight, snatches him up by his collar.

"Should it be slow and painful to show you how much I hate you? Or should I make it quick to show how much I respect you?"

"W-what?" Sora struggles as Mizu squeezes him tighter. He couldn't let it end this way!

"Which will it be?" Mizu asks, caressing Sora's face. He smiles at the mixed look of anger, fear and disgust cast by the Keyblade master. The hand holding the Keyblade twitches, and Sora brings it up quickly.

"Let go!" He demands, shooting forward with a speed to swift to follow. He keeps the Keyblade pointed ahead of him as he zips across the ground. Mizu has little choice but to release Sora and jump up to avoid the deadly attack, however the Invisible heartless are not as quick. Sora cuts them down like a scythe thru ripened wheat. When he finishes, he turns, Wishing Star aimed at Mizu's heart. Blue eyes ablaze with defiance burns into his enemy's form.

"Neither! I won't let you kill me!"

"Oh?" pale lips tug into a slight grin. Mizu holds a hand out toward Sora, palm up, sending waves of star-like sparkles toward Sora's body. The sparkles begin to turn gold and Sora, not understanding what was going on, tries to stop it. Mizu only laughs and avoids his attacks, flying up and continuing. Sora panics, but realizes he is uninjured. He glares at his enemy, though his anger is directed at himself.

"What did you do?" Sora demands, feeling a part of him weaken, but not knowing exactly what. He could still move, see and hear…what had been done?

"I fixed it so I wouldn't have to worry about your…powers." Mizu lowers himself to the ground, his back facing Sora. "That move you did looked fun. May I try it?"

When Mizu shot toward Sora the same way the Keyblade master had before, Sora is ready and instinctively raises the Wishing Star to block. He has grossly underestimated his opponent's speed and strength, however. Mizu swats the Keyblade out of the way and slams the teen into a nearby wall, knocking the breath from him. Sora's hand bangs painfully against that same said wall, causing the Keyblade to fly through the air and skitter across the soaked ground, coming to a stop several feet from them.

"Ow…" Sora manages before Mizu chokes off his breath.

"I think you misunderstand, Sora." Mizu says softly. "I want to destroy you, not kill you. If I kill you, I won't get that wonderfully pure heart of yours…"

Sora struggles uselessly in Mizu's grip, unable to breathe. His enemy only smiles at his resistance, squeezing harder to ensure he can't escape. His vision begins dimming and his body starts to weaken, just as rain begins to fall from the sky once more, hard and fast.

"And now…" Mizu purrs, moving closer "…your heart belongs to me."

Sora's eyes nearly close, and he can barely see anything between his own eyelashes and the rain. As he pulls together the last of his energy to attempt to free himself, the pressure on his throat is suddenly assuaged. He falls to his knees gasping for breath as he hears a terrible scream from his enemy. Still breathing heavily, Sora rolls into a sitting position, and he gapes at the sight of Mizu hunched over, holding his arm in pain.

"What…?" Sora rasps, and Mizu looks just as confused as he is, a nasty slash cut into the sleeve of the silver haired monster. Inky black blood flows freely from the cut, mixing with the rain and pooling on the ground around him. Lip trembling slightly, Sora is reminded at how inhuman his enemies are.

Mizu hisses in anger and starts over to his enemy, feeling it is somehow his fault he has been hurt. Sora scoots away, eyes wide, very much aware that the Keyblade is still too far for him to reach. Is there a way to call it like he had before? Sora realizes he does not have the time to figure it out with Mizu fast approaching.

There is no reason to worry.

A black blur shoots toward them both, water spraying in a graceful arc as a figure in black slides in between them, his back facing Sora. He stands up straight, left arm flung out to the side to bar the way, a black Keyblade gleaming angrily. To Sora's surprise, the stranger's right hand also holds a Keyblade, this one golden in color, and held ready to strike. Crystal drops of liquid fall onto a dark hood and drips away, making him seem to glow in the low light. For the briefest of seconds, Sora thought that a vengeful angel has descended to earth. Despite the danger he is still in, Sora feels himself relax as relief spread throughout his body.

__

Who are you? He asks silently. _Why do I feel like I know you?_ Sora moves to stand and go for his Keyblade, but the newcomer spoke.

"I don't think so."

The words are directed at Sora, yet waves of familiarity wash over him, paralyzing him, making it difficult to breathe. He collapses back to the ground soundlessly, a fine trembling taking over his limbs as the feeling slowly ebbs away, leaving no answers, only more questions. He watches, still slightly paralyzed, as the two begin to exchange words.

"You…" Mizu hisses at the newcomer. "You move to stop me? Then I have no choice but to destroy you as well!"

"So, you finally feel like talking to me, huh? Mind answering my questions before I rip you another one?" The mysterious newcomer did not change his posture in the slightest. He remains standing still, one arm thrust out to the side to block the way to Sora.

"All you need to know is that I am Mizu." With that, he raises his hand, the silver sparkles dancing around his palm.

"No!" Sora cries, finding his voice. He jumps to his feet, moving to grab his Keyblade. "That steals your power!"

"Don't!" The duel Keyblade wielder cried, moving to keep himself in between Mizu and Sora. "Stay behind me. I'll tell you when it's safe to go after it." He commands. He backs up and sweeps both himself and Sora out of the way of the energy stealing blast, slowly maneuvering them closer to Sora's Keyblade. Familiarity shot through Sora again, but he forces it away to focus on the fight at hand.

Mizu frowns, catching on to the duel Keyblade wielder's movements, and knowing it is an impossibility to stop him, wounded as he is. There is also that black Keyblade to consider.

"How very touching." Mizu hisses, lifting his head to the sky. As if recognizing the gesture, the hooded figure races toward him, Keyblades brandished to kill.

"No you _don't_!" He snarls, but a ring of black power knocks him away.

"I underestimated you." Mizu says coldly. "I will not do so again. The key _will_ be destroyed, I promise you…" He steps into the shadows just as the area is suddenly overrun by Darkballs. Sora's eyes narrow, it is time for him to stop playing the damsel in distress and help his savior. He shoots from the safe area behind the hooded figure and sprints the short distance to his Keyblade, rolling to dodge Darkballs and grabbing the weapon as he gets back on his feet.

"Sora!" the duel Keyblade wielder cries, startling the cinnamon haired boy badly. How does he know his name? He must know him somehow! Sora's head begins to ache badly, and he falls to his knees.

__

G-get it together Sora! He thinks as the hooded boy races over to him knocking Darkballs away with his Keyblade.

"Sora!" the other boy cries again, voice full of worry. "Are you alright? Sora!"

__

I…need to…know…

"Aragh!" Sora yells, plunging his Keyblade forward, into a Darkball. "I'm fine!" He says quickly, trying to lose himself into the fight. His body again begins moving as if it did this all the time. Sora let his mind go blank, not really concentrating. When they are out of danger he can ask questions. Right now, though, he has to fight. He has to…or he will go insane.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees his hooded savior join in the battle, his twin Keyblades singing a song of death as they whistled through the air. After a while Sora has to turn away completely, but not because he is worried about the effects of his memory trying to return. The boy is beautiful in battle, movements as smooth and flowing as water. Emptying his mind, he allows himself to be lost in his own movements, and soon, the battle is over.

Collapsing unceremoniously to the ground in exhaustion, Sora sighs softly, closing his eyes and ignoring the wetness of the ground. Everything aches, especially his head. However, now is the time for questions, and the sooner he knows what is going on, the sooner his headache will go away.

Maybe.

"Here. Drink this."

Sora opens one eye and glances at a vial dangling inches from his nose. The thought to ask what it is crosses his mind, but he really doesn't care at the moment. He is much too tired and sore. He doesn't even want to take the thing, but he also doesn't want to be rude…

"Thanks. You okay?" He asks, popping the top off the vial and downing it in one go. He feels a measure of his strength return. He looks up at the hooded boy in gratitude.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, Sora."

The Keyblade master lifts his head higher to ask the all-important question of how the boy knows him, but stops when a hand is held out for him to take. Sora blinks at it in wonder, this scene seems awfully familiar…

Images suddenly flash through Sora's mind, a cloudless sky, a warm sea, a red haired girl with a warm smile, and a strange key chain. Sora closes his eyes and shook his head to clear it, but one image clung stubbornly, a pair of eyes the color of a tropical sea.

"Sora?"

Sora jerks out of his flashback. He glances up at the hooded boy. "Ah, Sorry 'bout that. Lost in my own world…." he chuckles nervously, accepting the hand that is still offered. The duel Keyblade wielder grasps his hand firmly, pulls him to his feet… and right into a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad I found you in time Sora."

Stunned, Sora just stands there. The hug is comforting and makes him feel safe. He closes his eyes to see if there is anything familiar about it, but all it brings is the questions that sit in the back of his already troubled mind. After allowing himself to enjoy the embrace a moment, he slowly pushes away.

"Don't get me wrong, I am too… I mean, you really saved me back there. It's just…ah, please don't take this the wrong way, but, um…how do you know me?"

Chapter Two, Part Two

Kurayami Ni Hikari O Ute

…How do you know me?

Riku feels his insides turn to ice. "Come on, Sora, quit kidding around. It's me, Riku."

"Riku…" Sora looks at the ground thoughtfully, as if hearing the name for the first time. "I'm sorry, I don't…" His voice trails off.

Riku stares in disbelief. Something must have happened when they both ended up here, something that had caused his friend to lose his memories. Riku's mind races, trying to come up with some solution, but he finds none. This must have happened when Sora was forcibly pulled from where he was…in other words, this is yet another thing that is entirely his fault. Riku drops his head, unable to look Sora in the eyes anymore. Why can't he do anything right? He never should have tried to leave Kingdom Hearts.

"Uh, Riku?"

Riku looks back up at his friend, catching the concerned look in the boy's face. No, now is not the time for self-pity. He has to help Sora. Without his memories, his friend is vulnerable. He has to help him remember so that they could find a way off this world and go back home to Destiny Island. They have to get back to Kairi…

No. _Sora_ has to get back to Kairi. Riku doesn't really even want to go back, not if he has to see Sora and Kairi get closer and leave him out. He doesn't want to become the third wheel. He doesn't want to lose Sora completely. He knows it is inevitable, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He wants things to stay the way they are. He wants to have Sora himself, not be forgotten about.

Wait.

Sora doesn't remember anything, does he? Riku looks intently at Sora who squirms under his gaze. Exactly how much did he forget? Riku slowly slides his hood off, silver tresses dancing on the wind.

"Do you remember anything about me?"

"Hey, you sort of look like Mizu!"

Riku looses his smile at that. "I guess I do. It's lucky you lost your memory, Sora, or he could have tricked you."

"Yeah, but you were there." Sora says softly.

"Like always." Riku grins. "Can you remember?"

"Well…you do seem familiar…but I just can't…"

"It's fine." Riku says, a little too quickly. "I'll help you."

__

Please, I know this is wrong, but let it work anyway…

A relieved smile crosses Sora's face, causing Riku's heart to melt.

"Thanks, Riku."

"Hey, no prob. Let's get you someplace warm, okay? There's someplace up north from here." He grins teasingly. "You _do_ remember north, right?"

Sora casts Riku a withering glance. "Ha, ha. Yes. I didn't forget _that_ much."

__

You forgot enough… Riku grins again. "Good. Follow me then."

A little later on, Riku leads a weary Sora into a small, plain stone building. It is about two stories high and there are others just like it, all of them in straight lines much like a street.

"What is this place? Are these houses?"

"I've been calling it Koritsu City." Riku says softly. "Nobody lives here, other then the Heartless and that Mizu guy. These are houses, but I don't know who built them or where they went. Not only was I lucky to find them, but it was doubly lucky they were already furnished and everything was working, because I didn't have the time to do anything but look for you."

"Ah, um, why was that?"

Riku looks back at Sora to see a faint pink staining his cheeks. Sora is blushing, how _adorable._ "I knew that Mizu guy was looking for you too, and I had to make sure he never got to you. Finding you was more important then my own needs."

__

"I'm looking for someone, but I don't know who it is and somehow, this is more important then getting my memories back…"

Sora flushes a brighter color as his thoughts came back to him. "Oh." Sora falls silent for a while before looking around the room he is in. "It's really dismal in here." He frowns.

He is right about that. The only colors in the room are black and gray, the furniture is plain and there are no decorations whatsoever.

"I'm afraid the rest of the house is the same way, but it's warm, dry and safe. The heartless don't come in here." Riku holds up the dark Keyblade. "This one seems to keep them away for some reason."

"Oh…yeah. I have one too. What are they?"

"These are Keyblades. As far as I know there are only three…but you have the most important one."

"Me?"

Riku lowers his Keyblade, and looks away. "This black one I carry can unlock the power hidden deep within every heart, while this gold one-" Riku looks down at the King's Keyblade, "It has the power to connect hearts. Your Keyblade however, has the power to seal the hearts of the worlds, preventing the Heartless from getting inside and destroying it."

"Heartless?"

"Those things we just fought. They come in many different forms, but they all have one purpose."

"To devour hearts…" Sora says softly, looking like he is in a trance.

"Huh? Sora, are you-?"

"No, I'm not remembering anything. It's just what Mizu said, something about wanting my heart…" Sora shivers, looking away from Riku. "Can…we talk about something else? I…"

Riku nods. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me how you know me. Where did we come from? How did we meet? I want to know all about what happened before…all of…_this_."

Riku takes a big breath. Now comes the moment he is waiting for. Is he sure that this is the right thing….? No, it isn't, but he knows that this is his only chance at Sora's heart. He looks into Sora's eyes, his expression a bit sad.

__

I know I don't deserve him…but I want him just the same.

"Why don't you grab a warm shower first? You have to be cold with all that wet clothing."

Sora looks down at himself, noticing that he is shivering. "Yeah, I am." He grins.

"Here, I'll show you were it is." Riku leads Sora down a narrow hall to the simple bathroom. There is a sink, tub and toilet, but not much else. After rummaging around in the house he manages to find a couple of towels for them to use. He hands one to Sora, hanging the other on a small rack. After teasing Sora again by asking if he remembers how to work a shower, he leaves him to go fix the bedroom and collect his thoughts.

What is he going to tell him? Riku doesn't want to make up a past for Sora, and he doesn't want to tell him they were together. He just wants a chance. A precious chance at Sora's heart, a chance at happiness. Once he has thought about what he really wants, he resolves to tell the truth and he would withhold only one major part.

Kairi.

Riku feels a little guilty about it, after all she _is _his friend, and if it weren't for her he never would have seen all that he had. On the other hand, if it weren't for her, it would have been just him and Sora forever. However, when he gives it further thought, he probably would never would have come to realize his feelings for the auburn haired Keyblade master.

Damn. This is complicated. Riku decides to not think about it too hard and just go for it. If, after he gets his chance, nothing comes of it, he will do everything in his power to return Sora to Kairi.

Somehow, though, he still feels guilty.

"Riku?"

Riku looks up and stares. Sora stands in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel wrapped tightly about his waist. His hair is still a little wet, and small droplets of water drip from cinnamon spikes that continue to defy gravity despite the obvious washing it received only moments ago. The water dribbles down his chest, running teasingly down soft skin where it is soaked up by the towel.

Suddenly Riku's pants feel too small.

"Riku, I don't have anything dry to change into…"

Oh. Right. Trying to decide on whether or not that is a good thing, Riku hands Sora a soft wool blanket. "Wrap up in this till your clothes dry."

"Thanks. Are you okay? Your face is red."

"Huh? Um…ah…" Riku stammers as Sora leans in to check his temperature.

"Maybe you're catching cold. You should get in the shower too."

"Oh…um, I will. Not now! I mean, I'm fine!" Wondering why he is so flustered at the moment, Riku backs away and turns back to the bed. "Um, you can take the bed, I'll just sleep on the couch, okay?"

"Huh?" Sora looks at the full sized bed. "But you found this place first, I don't feel right running you out of your bed…"

"No, no, really it's okay."

"How about we share then? It's big enough." The suggestion is innocent enough, but lewd thoughts begin running through Riku's mind. A shower suddenly sounds real good right now. A very cold shower.

"Uh…o-okay…" He stammers, fighting a blush. "Listen, I'm going to go take a shower. When I get back I'll…uh, tell you about, um, us." With that, a very flustered Riku leaves for the shower, Sora staring after him questioningly.

"He's weird…"

A small eternity later, Riku returns to find Sora sitting on the bed, caught in a light snooze. He walks over and brushes the hair from his friend's face gently, a sad sort of look on his face. Sora suddenly shifts, and the blanket slips a little, revealing a slender arm. Smiling, Riku moves to tuck it back under the blankets, when an unwelcome sight greeted him.

Nestled in Sora's palm is a small key chain. It is white with a blue center, and looks like a flower. Riku recognizes it as something Kairi always used to carry around with her. She'd shown him once, long ago, when they were all on Destiny Island. Back when they were all friends. Growing annoyed at the small trinket, Riku reaches for it to take it away.

Sora makes a small sound. "Unnmm…Riku?"

Riku jerks his hand back. "Ah, um, Sora…you startled me. I thought you were sleep."

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to get you into a more comfortable position. You'll get stiff sleeping like that you know." Riku says, his expression slipping easily into a warm smile. He reaches over and ruffles Sora's hair playfully. He sees recognition ripple in Sora's eyes a moment before the brunette ducks from under his hands.

"Hey, cut it out!" Sora says, his bottom lip poking out in a slight pout, managing to look more cute then angry. Riku feels the sudden desire to kiss Sora. He looks too adorable to resist. Sora gives him a mock glare. "I thought you were going to tell me about myself when you got back."

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"A little, but I want to know about myself more then I want to sleep."

Riku nods, grabs a blanket to bundle up in, and climbs on the bed next to Sora. He chews on his lip, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. He decides to tell him about their little island, and how they grew up. He tells him how they had met during a freak summer storm, how they had vowed to be friends forever if they made it through. He tells him how they had spent their days exploring the island, learning swordplay and playing pranks on the other kids. Riku describes everything in perfect detail from the time they met up till that fateful night when the heartless came and changed everything.

Perfect except for one small thing.

Riku leaves Kairi out of everything. He never mentions her at all.

Oddly enough, he doesn't even feel guilty about it anymore.

Unfortunately, Kairi did not stay left out like Riku hopes.

"So who gave me this?" Sora asks, looking down at the hand with the key chain. "It's different from the other key chains, somehow…" It is a good thing Sora is looking down, because he completely misses the look of anger that is on Riku's face.

Riku composes himself quickly, placing a hand over the key chain, leaning in close to Sora.

"That was given to you by someone who loves you, Sora. It was their hope that it would protect you." When Sora looked up, Riku held his gaze.

"Who…?"

"Someone who loves you Sora..." Unable to resist the innocence in Sora's expression anymore, Riku leans in and touches his lips to his friend's gently. He pulls back for a second to softly whisper,

"Someone who loves you very much."

__

Author's nonsense:

Chapter two! Whoo! Are you enjoying the story so far? This chapter was longer then the last wasn't it? Sorry for all the dialogue. It just sorta happened. Anyways, what do you think of Mizu? Would you like to know what his name means? Okay. Mizu means water. Want to know who he really is? Well his name holds a clue but you have to be clever to see it… or you can just wait until chapter (Did you think I was going to spoil my own story? HAHA!) Want the translation for the title of Riku's part?

Kurayami ni hikari o ute

In the pitch-black, take the light

Are you guys watching the Keyblades? Did you catch the fun things in the first chapter? How about in this chapter? I'll see if you do in your reviews. In other words…I'll never tell…

Well, if you guess correctly I will.

Mood music: Terra theme-FF9

Otherworld-FFX

Night of Fate-Kingdom Hearts

Kiss Me Sunlights-Zone of Enders

Alright, you may or may not have noticed that I have a new fic up. It's called Pisces, and it is a gift to my reviewers! That's right, I'm so generous as to give fics to those kind enough to leave a review. This isn't just ANY giftfic, though. YOU can decide what happens and what you want to see! Want to know how? Easy! Just read the first chapter of Pisces, Author's note and all and get to it! Remember, though, this is a gift for reviewers only, so if you don't review, you don't get any say.

Riku: This is not a gift, you're bribing them!

Sora: Sho nuff.

Author: Shh! No! This is a gift! A gift I tell you! Now shut up or I'll let Tidus steal Sora away from you in all my other fics!

Riku: Shutting up.

Author: Good. Well, I'll see you in a bit! Gotta get to work!


	3. No, I Don't Think Life Is Quite That Sim...

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. This fact alone is enough pain for one lifetime.

****

Warning: This fic contains Yaoi. If you don't like this or know what it is, take to the hills. All flames will be used in a Riku and Sora make out in front of a fireplace scene for the entertainment of yaoi obsessed fan girls. (Though, you should all know this by now… Do I have to keep saying it?)

This is chapter three of the giftfic for the amazing Uzumaki-sama. You should have read and reviewed her fics by now. If not, you must do so when you are done with mine.

Remember to review, and don't forget about my gift, Pisces! Review and tell me what should happen next!

Chapter Three, Part One:

No, I Don't Think Life Is Quite That Simple

Something is wrong.

Sora's body freezes, and he stares at Riku not knowing what to feel.

__

What…what's going on?

"I'm sorry Sora." Riku begins to say. "I couldn't resist." His eyes never lower; they keep staring at Sora with an intense emotion the brunette doesn't even want to name.

__

He's still so close…why am I not backing away? It is almost like he is being held captive by the aqua eyes that burns into his very soul. Finally, he has to turn away because of the expression in them.

"I…it's okay…Riku…"

"Is it?" The mattress dips a little as Riku leans even closer. "I don't want to…scare you or anything…It's just…I have these feelings for you, and sometimes it's hard…"

Sora lifts his head to look back at Riku, eyes slightly wide. "But-!"

Riku gives Sora a handsome smile. "We're both boys? Is that what you were going to say?"

Sora blushes faintly. "Er, well, there is that, but…" He trails off, unsure of how to proceed.

"But?"

Sora flushes a deeper red.. "W-well, I, uh… you see, you are familiar to me, but this…this…"

"That's because I never told you before. I never realized it myself until I had lost you…" Riku pulls back with a sigh. "I thought it was something else, and did some horrible things to you. I was so stupid. If I only could have seen past my own pathetic problems, none of this would have happened."

"Riku…"

"I should have been helping you, but my ego allowed me to be used by your enemies, and instead I hurt you, over and over…"

The pain in Riku's voice very nearly brings tears to Sora's eyes. He reaches out a hand tentatively, not knowing what to do. He listens to Riku struggle to hold back tears, watches as he refuses to look at him. Whatever it was he has done in the past, he is sorry for it now and deeply regrets his actions. Sora places a gentle hand on Riku's shoulder, causing the silver haired boy to turn and look him in the face. As he does, he notes the gentle smile and forgiveness in Sora's clear blue eyes.

"Riku, whatever it was you did, I forgive you."

Riku shakes his head, his hair falling into his face. "Sora, you don't remember, so how can you…"

"It doesn't matter. We're good friends, right? I know, I can feel it. I'm sure I would forgive you even if I remembered everything."

Riku looks up at Sora, searching his eyes for a long while before reaching out and crushing the other boy to his chest, releasing a long, shuddering breath into chestnut hair. "You have no idea how that makes me feel. Thanks."

Sora blushes and squirms a little. "No problem." He says, feeling a little strange. "Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

Instead of answering, Riku only holds Sora tighter. Sora wraps his arms around his friend comfortingly while Riku sobs silently.

Several hours in passing finds Sora watching over Riku as he sleeps, the aqua eyed boy's head in his lap. He absentmindedly strokes his friend's silver hair, all the while trying to wrap his brain around all that he has learned that day. It is quite a bit to absorb, and he is finding it difficult to do so. He thinks about his mission, the Keyblade, and the heartless, but the feelings he has for the boy sleeping peacefully in his lap is what he finds himself thinking about the most. It is very obvious how Riku feels for Sora, he has told him himself, but Sora is unsure of how he feels. There is respect and love, but which kind of love? Sora feels comfortable around his friend, but the kiss brought to light some things that did not seem familiar at all. Feeling a dull ache in his chest, Sora rubs his thumb against the silken hair near Riku's ear, listening to his friend's even breathing. So many things to think about. He knows he will never get to sleep this way. He has to clear his head somehow.

Sora slowly slides from under Riku's head, replacing his lap with a pillow. He pads silently into the bathroom, still wrapped in the blanket, and checks his clothes. They seem to be made of a quick-drying fabric, because they are not even the slightest bit damp. He slips them on and quietly lets himself out of the house, intending on a short walk to sort things out.

A few heartless appear, but nothing remotely serious. Sora is able to handle them easily with his Keyblade, which has changed yet again. This time it is short, white and blue in color, with a book on the key chain. The short random battles ease his nerves some, and he turns to go back. A small light appears in the street in front of him and he stops in surprise. Before his startled eyes, the light takes shape into a door with a large keyhole. He steps over to it slowly, eyes bright with wonder.

"And so the Keyhole appears before the Keyblade master yet again."

Sora turns, to spot a boy in a long black coat. Sora recognizes him immediately. "Riku…"

Wearing his hood, the boy steps over to Sora and looks down at the keyhole. "They're only after you because you keep sealing the doors to these worlds. If you stop…then there's no reason to steal your heart." He reaches over and gently takes hold of the wrist with the Keyblade, pulling Sora closer.

"But I thought-"

"This is a Heartless world. What need is there to seal it?" A hand slides down to cover Sora's, gently trying to loosen his hold on the Keyblade. "If you don't try to seal the Keyhole, the heartless won't bother you, so, what use to you is a Keyblade?"

"You're not making sense, Riku. What you told me earlier-"

"Information to be used for _other_ worlds. Not this one. Understand that I'm only trying to protect you, Sora."

"I-I know, but…" Sora sighs. The wind begins to pick up again, sweeping the ground and whispering.

__

…Wake up…

Sora snaps his head up at the words that seem to be carried by the wind. His blue eyes narrow, and he tries to pull away, but the hooded boy only laughs and slides a strong arm around his waist, preventing escape. Sora pulls back the boy's hood with his free hand, and he gasps loudly as his blue eyes met cold amber. Riku's eyes are definitely not that color! It can only be Mizu! In a sudden panic, Sora wills the Keyblade to vanish, trying to protect it from the human shaped heartless. With a patient smile, the formerly blindfolded boy lowers his head to Sora's ear.

"Waltz with me, Sora."

Mizu begins to lead Sora into a slow waltz, gazing into the other boy's wide and frightened eyes.

"What-what are you doing?" Sora's distraught voice demands.

"Is it not obvious? It's a beautiful night. I feel like dancing."

Sora attempts to free himself again, but Mizu is much too strong. "Stop playing with me! I won't give you my heart-"

"Ah, but I don't want to just take it, I want to _steal_ it. Go ahead and struggle, the harder you make this, the more satisfying it will be when I do get it."

"Why are you doing this?!"

Mizu laughs lightly. "I want to see what the fascination is with you. I see why you are hated. Now I want to see why you are loved…"

"You're insane! Let me go!" Sora demands through gritted teeth. In his mind, he is pleading for Riku to notice he is gone and come help him.

"I want to know what it is that makes you so special so I can fully appreciate your heart when I take it. Why does the light obey you? Why do the shadows fear you? You are a mystery to me, that someone like you should exist."

Sora manages to pry off the arm that is wrapped about his waist, but all it does is cause Mizu to stop dancing and grab his free hand and pin both arms behind his back with one strong hand. He drags Sora back against his chest, using his other hand to force Sora's head back. Sora hisses and struggles, but Mizu only chuckles softly, finding his attempts at resistance amusing at best.

"Still you fight me." Amber eyes flash with approval. "I see why you are respected, but why are you loved? Can you tell me, Sora?" Mizu lowers his lips to Sora's, smiling when the boy's body stiffens and his struggles become more desperate. With a satisfied purr he captures the Keyblade master's lips, but jerks away almost as soon as he has them, a thin river of black blood trickling down his chin. He loosens his grip in surprise, and Sora breaks free, slamming a fist into Mizu's pale chin, knocking him back.

"Don't you dare touch me like that." Sora hisses. The Keyblade appears in his hands, and he moves into an attack stance, spitting out the few drops of Mizu's blood that is still in his mouth after biting him.

Mizu recovers from the blow and wipes the blood away with the back of his hand, looking at it a moment before bringing his amber gaze over to Sora.

"Where does this strength come from? A moment ago, you were weak, trembling in my arms…" Mizu's expression clouds over in confusion, then goes back to his usual smile. "I suppose I shall just have to wait for another time, hmm?" He steps back from Sora and vanishes into the shadows behind him. Sora straightens up and spits again in disgust, wiping at his mouth vigorously with the back of his hand. He felt so violated, so pathetic, so _dirty_.

"Sora!"

The Keyblade master turns to see Riku, the real Riku, run up to him, two Keyblades ready to fight. Sora looks at the area where Mizu has vanished. Had he known Riku was coming? Like all the other Heartless, Mizu seems to be repelled by the dark Keyblade Riku carries.

"Sora, are you alright? Why did you leave the house?" A breathless Riku asks upon reaching his friend. He looks down at the street, noticing the glowing Keyhole. "Is that…?"

"A Keyhole." Sora says, again looking as though he is in a trance. Riku watches, his eyes narrowed in confusion as Sora turns to the keyhole, not acting like himself. Sora lifts his Keyblade and a light shoots from the tip and into the keyhole. There is a sound like the turning of a lock, and the keyhole vanishes. Sora blinks rapidly coming to his senses, looking at Riku in confusion.

"Um, what just happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Riku says solemnly. "I…heard you call for me…" He lifts the golden Keyblade slightly to indicate how.

"There was some trouble, but I'm okay now."

"Trouble?"

"Just some heartless." Sora can see in Riku's eyes that he doesn't believe him, but he is willing to let it drop for now.

"Let's go back then. It's late, and you didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"How do you know what time it is? The sky is always dark with storm clouds!" Sora teases, trying to lighten the mood. Riku only rolls his eyes and pulls Sora back to the house by his wrist.

The walk back is silent; Riku is lost in his thoughts, as is Sora. When they enter the house, Riku crosses his arms and leans against the door, looking at the wall away from Sora.

"So…what were you doing? Why did you leave the house?"

Sora nearly jumps out of his skin when Riku spoke. He has been in deep thought about what had happened earlier with Mizu, trying to make sense out of it. He looks up at the other boy, noting his stiff posture.

"Was it…anything I said…or did?"

Sora's face flushes. "Um, sorta… It's nothing bad, I just needed to clear my head…it was a little much to absorb at once. I didn't want to disturb you, so…"

"Oh." Riku says sounding very sad. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Sora's blush deepens. "Um…really, nothing serious…"

"It was Mizu, wasn't it? He showed up again." Riku pushes off the door and walks over to the brunette, gently lifting his blushing face so he can look him in the eyes. "Sora, you should tell me what happened with him. We're in this together, you know."

"Er, alright." Sora backs away and flops in a chair, making a face at how uncomfortable it is. He leans on an elbow and rubs the back of his head with his other hand. "I did run into Mizu." He admits. "At first I thought he was you, he had on your clothes. He said some strange things, so I realized that it wasn't you at all."

"Did he hurt you?"

Sora grimaced. "Just my pride. We didn't fight, but…"

"But?"

Sora feels his face grow hotter. "He rambled on about knowing why I was hated, and wanting to know why I was loved." A blush creeps over Riku's face, but Sora didn't see because he is busy staring at the ground. "Then he grabbed me…He was so incredibly strong…"

"What did he do?" Riku asks, voice thick with worry. He kneels down in front of Sora, placing his hands on his knees. Sora looks away, embarrassed.

"He, uh, stole a kiss."

Riku stares at him with wide, angry eyes. "He didn't do anything else, did he? Did he? Sora?"

"No, I bit him and punched him good when he let go. He left after that, I think he knew you were coming." Sora shivers.

"Are you going to be alright?" There is concern in Riku's voice, but pride is there too. It makes Sora feel better.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to wash my face. I feel gross." Sora looks back over at Riku who looks at him sadly. "Riku?"

"When…when I kissed you earlier…did…did…I?"

Sora understands what Riku is trying to say and places a finger on his lips to silence him. "You already apologized. Besides, yours was different…it was gentle and…" Sora stops himself. _What_ in the hell is he saying? Sora blinks in embarrassment and blushes, turning his face away again.

Riku stares at Sora as if he has heard the impossible. Hell, he did hear the impossible. "You mean…you…didn't mind?"

Sora blinks, flustered. He stands up abruptly, trying to escape Riku and those soul-reading eyes of his. Riku stands up too, blocking his path. Though it may seem impossible, Sora blushes even further. He looks everywhere but at Riku, trying to stall, but Riku only repeats himself and waits for his answer patiently.

"You didn't mind Sora?"

__

Chapter Three, Part Two:

Soba Ni Iru Kara

Riku gazes at the shorter brunette standing in front of him, waiting patiently for an answer. Sora stands looking at the ground, scuffing his feet on the floor and blushing. When he finally realizes Riku is intent upon his answer, he spoke softly, almost too soft to be heard.

"No. I didn't mind."

Riku smiles warmly and pulls Sora into a quick hug. "That's good. I was a little worried…I don't want to lose you again, Sora." He releases his friend before his face gets so hot it could burst into flame and walks into the bedroom. He hears Sora follow him hesitantly, and decides to break the tension.

"Though, you know, for a moment, I thought you had forgotten how to sleep."

"Riku, stop teasing me!" Sora whines. Riku grins back at him.

"Alright, alright, just don't do anything like that again, okay?"

"Okay…" Sora says from around a yawn. He shakes his head, blinking sleepily. Riku smiles and half pushes, half leads him over to the bed, helping him take off his shoes. He turnes to take care of his own clothes when Sora strips down to his boxers. When he is done, he turns back to the bed where Sora is now, leaning over him and bracing himself with his arms.

"After all I told you, Sora… Do you still want me to stay? It's all right if you aren't comfortable with me sleeping with you."

Sora looks into Riku's eyes, his nose and cheeks turning a pale pink. "It's okay. I trust you."

Riku smiles and hops into the bed next to Sora, pulling the covers over them both. _That's all very touching…but _I_ don't trust _me.

"Goodnight, Sora."

"'Night, Riku."

The next morning, or what is considered to be morning, Riku finds himself awakening to someone calling his name. He opens his eyes groggily, blinking in surprise at the warm body cradled in his arms. Somehow Sora had turned to face him last night, and Riku ended up pulling the brunette into his arms. Riku reluctantly releases a blushing Sora, muttering an apology and turning a bright red himself.

"I woke up last night and you were holding me." Sora explains sheepishly, "I tried to wake you up then, but you were in too deep a sleep. I decided to try again later…"

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. I guess I couldn't help myself. You… did get to sleep, right? I didn't keep you up?"

"No, I slept okay. Maybe a little _too_ okay…" The latter sentence was said softly, as if Sora didn't want Riku to hear. If that was his intention, he has failed. Riku gives him a knowing smirk.

"Glad to hear it."

Sora blushes again, moving to scramble out of the bed. "Uh, so what's the plan today? I think we should probably find a way off this world…" His stomach grumbles. "And find something to eat, though not in that order."

Riku laughs, climbing out of the bed and stretching. He can feel Sora's eyes on him and deliberately takes his time about it. He looks at Sora and winks. "You're cute too."

To his credit, Sora doesn't blush this time. Instead he laughs weakly and rubs the back of his head. Riku wants to grab him right there, but holds himself back.

"There's food in the cupboards, but it's kinda plain and doesn't taste like much." Riku says walking past Sora. "I guess the Heartless don't have to taste their food."

"I didn't know the heartless ate anything." Sora grumbles, following Riku. "It seems a little weird that there's food and houses and stuff and no people. If this is a heartless world…why _are_ these things here?"

"I don't know." Riku admits. "But I don't want to find out. I just want to find the King and get out of here." Riku reaches the kitchen and rummages through the cupboards, pulling out some plain boxes filled with a dried, bread-like substance. It is the only thing he is sure is not poisonous or otherwise harmful, and felt safe giving it to Sora. There isn't anything to drink except water, and there aren't any cups either. After satisfying his hunger and drinking some water, Sora turns to Riku to ask,

"So, who's the King?"

"The owner of the gold Keyblade. I had borrowed it to escape Kingdom Hearts, but lost him when we landed here. I don't want to leave him, and now that I've found you, I need to find him and then look for a way off this world."

"How'd we end up here, anyway?" Sora frowns, scrunching his brow in thought. The words Kingdom Hearts sounds familiar somehow.

"I have a few theories, but I won't know for sure until you get your memories back." Riku says casually. "…and _that's some information I could live without._"

"Do you have any idea on how to find him?" Sora asks, breaking into his thoughts.

"Well, the gold Keyblade can show me a general location, but not his exact location. We'll have to do some searching. I figure he's laying low, so he'll be hard to locate."

"Well then, we should get started, eh?" Sora says cheerfully, with usual smile. Riku can't help but smile back.

"Yeah."

An hour later both boys are under the cloud-ridden sky, jumping from the rooftop to rooftop, searching for the third Keyblade master. Their search is uneventful and soon becomes frustrating as not a trace of the king can be found. Several hours pass, their search taking them through many of the nooks and crannies of Koritsu City, and they begin to tire. Riku suggests they head back to rest a little and then keep going afterwards, and Sora is too tired to argue. They walk back in silence, Riku more then a little worried and Sora not knowing what to say.

__

This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid…

Riku lowers his head feeling terrible. Sora sidles up to him and gives him a nudge, startling him.

"Hey, we'll find him."

Riku plasters a smile on his face for Sora's sake. "Yeah." He says looking into warm blue eyes. His chest feels warm, and he suddenly reaches over and ruffles Sora's hair.

"Hey!" the brunette laughs, trying to dodge the rough caress. A wild game of tag ensues, the two boys acting their true ages, and for one sweet moment, it is like none of the hardships they experienced has ever happened. Even more weary from the game, Sora loses his footing trying to dodge, and backs into a wall. Riku is instantly upon him, trapping him between his arms and grinning.

"Gotcha!" He exclaims in triumph and grins. Sora grins back and they both begin to laugh.

Then they notice their positions, and Riku's eyes soften as he gazes upon the boy trapped between his arms.

"Sora…" He leans down swiftly to kiss the Keyblade master, and Sora allows it, swept up in the moment. The kiss is gentle and sweet, Riku applying just enough pressure to show affection for his friend. Sora kisses back, bringing his arms up to wrap around Riku's neck. He gives a soft contented sigh that shatters Riku's control. Riku urges Sora's lips apart and delves inside, ignoring the small noise his friend makes in surprise. He puts every ounce of feeling into the kiss he can possibly muster, trying to convey his feelings in a way words can not possibly express. After a moment, Sora relaxes, shyly meeting Riku's tongue with his own. Overcome by his emotions, and that Sora is _allowing _himself to be kissed and is kissing _back_, Riku drags Sora off the wall and into his arms. Sora tightens his grip as well, and Riku feels as if he is in a dream, and he never wants to wake up.

The rain starts up, and Riku silently curses the storm clouds. Sora comes back to his senses as the first few raindrops kiss his forehead, and he realizes what he is doing and jumps away from Riku who gives a disappointed sigh. Sora looks as though he wants to say something, but no words come out. Riku covers his hurt with a smile.

"Hey, let's head back to the house before this gets worse."

Sora nods mutely and follows behind Riku. The storm begins to worsen just as they reach the small house they are staying in, and they rush inside. Riku drops off his coat and Sora goes for the blankets, feeling a little chilled. He hands one to Riku and their hands touch, causing Sora to drop the blanket on the floor.

"S-sorry." He stammers, reaching for it and handing it back to the silver haired Keyblade wielder. Riku takes the blanket with a sad smile. He moves past Sora to go lie down and forget about the whole mess, but Sora stops him.

"Riku."

Riku turns to look at his friend who looks tiny under the thick gray blankets. Sora looks at the floor for a moment then brings his eyes up to meet Riku's. There is no revulsion in those sapphire pools, but there is confusion. Riku takes a hesitant step toward Sora, afraid that the other boy might turn and run.

Fortunately, Sora stays put. "I…I don't want you to think…that I…" He loses nerve and drops his eyes. "I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you when I pulled away…I was just…"

"Sora?" Riku asks, fighting down the warm feeling of hope that surged through his chest. Sora might not be saying what he is hoping he is saying, and Riku doesn't want to be disappointed.

"I…I was just surprised…and a little confused…" Sora fumbles for words, unable to get his message across. Riku decides to spare him.

"It's okay. I understand."

He is rewarded with one of Sora's sweet smiles. "Thanks, Riku."

"Come on, we might as well get some rest. Sometimes these storms don't let up for a while."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired."

"Want me to take the couch?" Riku asks, grinning.

Sora blushes. "Um…I told you before that I trust you."

"Yeah, but can I trust you?" He laughs at Sora's pout, and pulls off his clothes to sleep. Sora does the same, muttering complaints under his breath. He climbs in the bed after Riku, who gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Sora blinks in surprise.

"Goodnight." Riku says, turning over and burying under the covers. Sora stares at him for a moment, then let out a long sigh, smiling at Riku's still form for a moment before shaking his head.

"Goodnight…"

Author's Nonsense:

Well, here we are at the end of chapter three. This chapter is nothing but what I like to call Yaoi-candy. Yes, this chapter has little to do with the actual story, it just serves to entertain all you fan girls and boys. Did it? Please let me know, reviews give me confidence and confidence makes me write faster. Want the translation for part two's title? Here ya go!

Soba Ni Iru Kara

Because You're By My Side

Mood Music:

Ramirez's theme-Skies of Arcadia

Beautiful, but sadly painful fight- X/1999 soundtrack

Time Scar- Chrono Cross Soundtrack

Destiny- X/1999 soundtrack

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You are wonderful! Only one of you told me what to do for Pisces though…how do you expect me to do chapter two unless you tell me what you want to see happen! :'( And no fair flaming me when you have no real flame! X( (by the way, since you insist, I will write it anyway…) Well, that's all I have to say. Are you watching the Keyblades? No one has figured out who Mizu is yet…(evil grin). There are more hints in this chapter. Give a guess, you may be right! Well, I had better get working on Pisces, huh? See you next chapter!

Ciao!

P.S. Chapter four WILL NOT come out as quickly as three did. I have Pisces to write and a third fic called Temptation with will have long chapters as some of you have requested. Also, I have my last two exams to study for. This is just a warning so you don't look back in a week and go, "Where is it?" Alright, I am gone for real. See you in Pisces, chapter two which should be out in a few days, a week at the very latest.


	4. Lately, You're All I Need

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I just write fan fiction because I love the game. I'm not making any money off this, so please don't sue.

Warning: Y'all should know what's going on in this fic by now. (Yaoi, if you are still confused.) Yaoihater, you should get off your high horse and come out the closet. By the way, thanks for the ammo for the "Riku and Sora make out in front of the Fireplace" scene written for the entertainment of Yaoi obsessed fan girls (like yourself). Well, I think I should move on to the fic.

Here is chapter four of the giftfic for the amazing Uzumaki-sama. If you want to read a great story, you should read her three fics, "Stygian Solace", "A Complete 180." and " Half Sandcastle" What are you waiting for? Read and review my fic and get busy with hers!

Enjoy!

Chapter Four, Part One:

Lately, You're All I Need

It is still raining when Riku opens his eyes, but he smiles, Sora is snuggled cozily on his chest, one arm loosely about his waist. He tightens his own arms around the slim figure, burying his nose into Sora's hair, careful not to wake him up. The brunette smells like sweat and spring rain, and Riku inhales deeply, planting a soft kiss on his scalp. He closes his eyes to better savor the moment. Holding Sora made him feel as if he is holding a summer day on Destiny Islands, like he is holding the sky in all its vastness. It is almost as if all the freedom he had searched for when he left his small island is all contained in the boy sleeping safely within his embrace. Riku feels his chest tighten as he realizes just how deeply he has fallen for his friend. If Sora doesn't return his feelings he may be lost, Riku doesn't even want to _try_ imagining a life without him.

Sora stirs in his sleep, muttering something incomprehensible and snuggling closer. Riku pulls a stray lock of hair away from his friend's face, fighting a strong, sudden urge to kiss him.

__

When did you get so much power over me Sora? Will I ever get it back? Do I even want_ to have it back?_

Sora stirs again, opening sapphire blue eyes and looking up into Riku's aqua. He blushes lightly for a moment, and then it fades as he grins.

"Good morning."

Riku's heart flutters. "Good morning, Sora. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course I did." Riku says with a smirk. Sora's face flushes red at that and he shyly drops his eyes. Riku chortles at him. "Are we going to get up, or lie here all day?"

"It's still raining." Sora says matter of fact, as if answering him. Riku makes a small, amused sound.

"And that means…?"

"This is fine." Sora almost sighs. He lifts his head up to look at Riku. "Tell me more about myself. About what kind of friendship we had. I want to be able to remember you."

Riku is touched by Sora's words and their meaning, even though he doesn't want Sora to remember _anything_. He looks up at the ceiling to think for a moment. "Well, there was this one time you were trying to climb down from this tree and your foot got stuck in the branches…"

Riku talks about their happy past for some time. At some point he begins to stroke Sora's back in a gentle rhythm that causes the other boy to doze off again. Riku sighs and touches Sora's lips with gentle fingers, remembering how soft they are.

"…And at some point I had fallen in love with you, and when I finally noticed it was too late to do anything."

Yet Riku has snatched another chance from fate's tight fingers, and he still isn't the least bit sorry for it at all. If he has to do it again he will, without the slightest hesitation.

"I love you, Sora." Riku whispers to the sleeping boy. "I love you, I love you, I love _you_…and if it meant I had to let everything sink into the darkness to keep you I would do it."

Just outside the window, a figure dressed in black smiled, amber eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh, really now?"

A few hours later Riku wakes to a pair of sheepish blue eyes.

"Oh, Riku! I'm so sorry!"

Riku blinks in confusion. "Huh? What for?"

"I had asked you to tell me about my past, and I fell asleep on you! I'm sorry!"

Riku's confused look softens. How cute that he is so upset about something so small. "It's okay, Sora." His words do little to erase the sorrowful expression on Sora's face. Riku smiles at how adorable his friend looks. He lifts his head to give him a gentle kiss, but stops himself, remembering the previous night. He plops back with a sigh.

"It's really oka-" Riku's eyes pop open as soft lips cover his own. He makes a small noise of surprise, but Sora ignores it. The brunette teen gently kisses Riku; almost chastely, like a shy boy giving his first kiss. Riku wrestles with himself to let Sora control the kiss, but after awhile, it just isn't enough, and he wraps his arms around Sora, pulling him closer and urging his lips apart with his tongue. Sora complies, but shocks Riku by sliding his tongue into his friend's mouth first, effectively retaking control of the kiss. Pleasantly surprised, Riku relaxes; very willing to see what Sora is going to do. Not one to disappoint, Sora dances his tongue in Riku's mouth, his hands coming up to cup his friend's face. Riku sighs into the kiss, realizing that Sora is kissing him. _Sora_ initiated this. He rubs his hands along his love's back, tracing his ribs with curious hands. Sora moans, shivering slightly. When Riku's hands travel down to cup Sora's buttocks however, Sora breaks the kiss, alarmed.

"Riku-!"

Sora's plea is cut off when Riku flips him over, pinning him to the bed. Sora gasps when Riku begins to kiss his neck, and again tries to stop his friend.

"Riku, wait…aah!"

Riku begins to move downward, pausing when Sora calls his name and arches into his touch. He smiles briefly, closing his lips around one of Sora's nipples, torturing the spot deliciously, and listening to Sora's ragged breathing.

"Riku, _please_!" He hears Sora try again to beg for him to stop, but he stubbornly refuses to listen. He isn't through trying to seduce his friend into becoming his lover. Riku moves to the other nipple, his hands sliding down to Sora's groin, and Sora arches again, unable to help himself.

"Riku!" Sora half sobs. He isn't ready for this step. Riku hears the desperation in his voice, and brings his head up to look into Sora's wet eyes. "I…I'm not…I'm not…" Riku sighs softly, disappointed yet understanding. He lets Sora up, and the sapphire-eyed boy quietly excuses himself and makes for the bathroom as quickly as his current state will allow him. Riku collapses back onto the bed, sighing and running his hands through his hair. He feels like such an idiot, pushing Sora although he isn't ready. He should have gone slower. If he is going to win Sora he should do it the right way. He just… can't help himself. Damn it, why did this have to be so hard?

Sora returns after a little while, slightly pale and nervous. He edges into the room, looking everywhere but at Riku. Riku clears his throat softly, ready to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

Riku blinks; the words he has intended to say have not come from him but from Sora. He is the one who had done wrong, not his friend. Riku shakes his head and chuckles.

"What are you apologizing for? I was the one who pushed things." Riku smiles warmly at Sora as the brunette jerks his head up to look at him.

"Yeah, but-!"

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm willing to drop it if you are."

"Ah."

Riku walks past Sora, pausing at the door. "The rain let up. I was thinking we could look for the king some more. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah." Sora picks up his clothes to get dressed. "I'll be ready when you are." Riku nods and leaves for a quick shower. He lets out a sigh of relief when he is out of Sora's hearing, he is glad it was resolved so easily. He wouldn't know what to do if he had ruined his chance with Sora. Not giving it another thought, Riku showers and dresses quickly, needing to use the search for the king as a way to clear his head.

True to his word, Sora is ready when Riku is and after eating they leave to search the city some more. It is eerily silent and still, so quiet, one can almost hear the water evaporating from the ground. Riku's muscles tense, his many years of training telling him that something is not right. Sora notices as well, edging closer to Riku, but keeping an eye on whatever the other Keyblade wielder cannot. After a moment of waiting, Riku moves on, feeling even edgier and even more cautious. Going back to the house is only going to prolong whatever it is the heartless are planning to do, he figures it is better to let them go ahead and do it so they can be shoved back into whatever hole it is they crawl out of.

"This…"

Riku looks over at Sora; his head is bowed slightly, his forehead being held in his left hand. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"This seems familiar…something…" Sora snaps his head up just as the wind begins to blow. "Something is coming!" Riku barely has the time to summon his Keyblades, when the world suddenly explodes. Riku is thrown to the ground as a long black wall bursts up from the ground, destroying anything in its path and separating him from Sora.

"Sora!" Riku shouts, racing toward the wall. It grew several feet in height when he tries to scale it, and he frustratingly attacks it with both Keyblades, desperate to get to his friend.

"I'm alright!"

Riku hears Sora's voice from the other side, faint, but sounding like everything is under control. Relieved for the moment, Riku looks for a way to get to the other side so he can help Sora.

"That's useless. It's impenetrable from this side."

Riku turns quickly. "You!"

The amber eyed boy known as Mizu saunters into the area with the grace of a panther. "The only vulnerable spot it has is on the side the Key is on."

Riku hisses his rage and brandishes the Keyblades with intent to kill. Mizu holds up his hands as if surrendering.

"Now, now, there is no need for that, is there? We are both after the same thing after all…"

"What are you babbling-?"

"The Key's heart." Mizu interrupts. He smiles at Riku's confusion. "Aren't you after it as well?"

"Not in the way _you_ are!" Riku growls. "I'm not trying to steal it away like you!"

"Oh no?" Mizu purrs. "Am I wrong about the fact the Key has lost his memories, and you are using that to your advantage?"

Riku's blood runs cold. It is exactly as Mizu has said. He is using Sora's amnesia to win his heart…

Mizu's smile widens. "So how about a truce…?"

"No! I'm not about to make a deal with a heartless…not again." Riku shakes his head. There is a difference between what he is doing and what Mizu wants to do. Riku is only stealing a chance. If Sora doesn't want him, he isn't going to force it. "I'm not like you." He hisses. "So don't go trying to make it seem like I am."

"No…" Mizu casts Riku a knowing grin. "I suppose _you_ aren't like _me_." Behind them the black wall shudders, and a sharp cry resounds loudly into the dark sky. Riku looks back quickly, seeing the wall writhe with what seems like pain.

"I guess the Key has found the heartless's weak point already." Mizu muses, tapping a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "It's amazing how you manage to protect him even though I took such pains to separate you."

"What?" Riku's eyes narrow.

"You haven't realized? Ah, well. I supposed I should be grateful…" Mizu trails off, the rest unintelligible.

"Start making sense!"

"If I did that, things wouldn't be as much fun. Don't worry, all things will become clear soon enough." Mizu turns. "Are you sure about not joining forces? I'd hate to see what would happen if the Key there ever regains his memories. It would be a problem for _both_ of us."

The wall heartless's screams become more frequent. Mizu smiles over his shoulder at Riku.

"Get the hell out of my face."

Mizu shakes his head. "As you wish. My offer is always open." He disappears off into the shadows just as the wall heartless gives a final cry and vanishes, a small pink heart escaping into the sky. Riku watches it go, not knowing what to feel. He brings his eyes back down to catch the incredible blue of Sora's, the boy looking at him questioningly. Riku walks over to him, looking him over quickly. He notes his friend's burned shoulder.

"You alright?" He asks.

"It got me a few good times, but I'll be fine. What about you? You don't look so good."

"I had a run in with your buddy, Mizu. He said some things I don't agree with. Nothing major." Riku shrugs.

"Riku…"

"So how did you get that thing?" Riku feels guilty changing the subject like that. He had told Sora that they should tell each other important things, and here he is dodging the subject. He can't help it though. He can't tell Sora what was really said. He just can't. Sora heaves a sigh.

"I'll tell you later. We should be looking for the King, right?"

Riku winces. Well, he did deserve that, he supposes. "Sora, I didn't mean…"

"Hey, it's fine. Really." Sora turns away from Riku, waving a hand dismissively. "Can you tell from the gold Keyblade which direction he is in?"

Riku sighs and decides it's better off left alone. "I can feel him off somewhere in the west part of the city."

"Then we should go."

Riku nods, even though Sora can't see. "Yeah. We should."

Chapter Four, Part Two:

Imadoki Yakusoku Nante Fuan Ni Saseru Dake Kana

__

…Something is coming…

"Something is coming!" Sora sees Riku's Keyblades materialize as a long black object shot forward from the ground. Sora rolls out of the way, his own Keyblade forming in his hand. He looks up at it; it appears to be a large wall with a massive, smiling face. Sora didn't like the look of that smile.

"Sora!"

Said boy heard his friend call him, as he slides into his attack stance. "I'm alright!" He shouts, wanting to put his friend at ease. It's just a big wall. It can't move. How hard can it be to fight?

He has his answer the minute he tries to hit it. The Keyblade bounces off harmlessly, and the wall's smile only gets bigger. It opens its mouth and Sora jumps away to try to avoid its attack. The wall begins sucking in air, creating a vacuum that tries to drag Sora in. Cursing under his breath, the Keyblade's master struggles against the wind, trying to keep his distance, which is his only advantage.

The wall stops sucking in air and holds it in a moment, eyes blinking rapidly. Sora lifts the Keyblade to defend himself, and the wall shoots out a stream of fire. Thinking quickly, Sora rolls quickly to the side. The wall chuckles softly and the face moves down its 'body'.

"Oh how weird…" Sora says, making a face. The wall only smiles and blows out more fire. Caught unawares, Sora doesn't move in time and the flames singe his left shoulder. Grunting in pain, Sora backs away as the wall begins to suck in air again. The wind whistling past his ear seems to cry out harshly to him.

…_Ice…_

Sora scrunches his brow. He looks down at the Keyblade, feeling a familiar tingling through his body. It is just like the time he had summoned the lightning for aid. Sora stops fighting against the vacuum, letting it pull him in. He lifts the Keyblade up level with his shoulder.

"Deep freeze!"

A gust of icy wind shoots forth from the tip of the Keyblade, right into the wall's mouth. It stopped sucking in air and starts to choke, coughing and sputtering. Sora raises the Keyblade again, a small memory of magic returning. "Here!" He calls, and a black orb of magic materializes around the face, and the wall shudders, crying out in pain. Sora jumps back as it composes itself, preparing for another strike. When it begins to suck in air again, Sora simply repeats the process, and after a third assault, the wall gives one final shriek before vanishing, a single pink heart rising into the sky. Sora feels as though it holds some significance, but the feeling is gone as quickly as it has come.

When he looks across to where Riku is, their eyes meet, and they hold gazes for a moment. Riku walks over to Sora, his eyes catching the weary warrior's injury.

"You alright?"

Sora manages a smile. "It got me a few good times, but I'll be fine." He looks concerned at Riku's troubled expression. "What about you? You don't look so good."

"I had a run in with your buddy, Mizu. He said some things I don't agree with. Nothing major."

A run in with Mizu? That didn't sound good. "Riku…"

"So how did you get that thing?"

Is Riku changing the subject? Sora blinked in disbelief. He has nerve, after forcing Sora to tell him what happened with that insane heartless. Sora sighs, thinking that maybe Riku is only trying to protect him with his memories gone. That actually only makes him angrier. He doesn't know why, but he is angry.

"I'll tell you later. We should be looking for the King, right?" He doesn't mean to be so bitter, but he can't help it. He doesn't need coddling.

"Sora, I didn't mean…"

"Hey, it's fine. Really." Sora turns away from Riku, waving a hand dismissively. No the hell it's not fine, but he'll get over it. "Can you tell from the gold Keyblade which direction he is in?"

"I can feel him off somewhere in the west part of the city."

"Then we should go." '_Quickly, before I say something nasty.'_

"Yeah. We should."

Time doesn't seem to move too fast. Actually, time doesn't seem to move at all, with the skies perpetually full of dark clouds. Because there are no clocks, Sora basically went by his body. If he is tired, it is time to sleep. If he is hungry, it is time to eat. Simple, but it is all he has.

It is taking a while for his body to tire, longer then usual, or so it seems. It is strange considering what he has just been through with that wall…heartless…thing. Maybe he is getting stronger. Maybe time is just laughing at him. Sora jumps as a hand is laid gently on his injured shoulder.

"Got you pretty good here."

"…Yeah." Sora says, his voice sounding clipped and angry.

"We should take care of that, maybe get you a change of clothes."

Sora looks Riku in the eyes, not bothering to hide how upset he still is. "I think finding your friend and getting out of here is a little more important."

"I don't." The look on Riku's face is pleading, apologetic. Sora's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Alright, fine." He lets Riku lead him over to a large building with a large lock off to the side. Riku uses his dark Keyblade to open the lock, and then pulls an astounded Sora inside.

"How did you…?"

"You can do the same thing." Riku says dismissively. Sora feels annoyed again, but Riku pulls a small box out from under a counter and his annoyance fades into curiosity. Sora takes the opportunity to look around.

"Where are we?"

"It seems to be a department store or something." Riku says distractedly, looking through the box. "I was looking in here earlier, I thought you might be in one of the buildings."

"But the doors are all locked, and I didn't know I could use my Keyblade to open them."

"Yes, but I didn't know you had lost your memory." Riku pulls out some bandages, a bottle and some cotton balls.

"Ah. That's right." Sora let Riku pull him over to the counter and pull off his white short-sleeved hoodie.

"This might sting a little." Riku says, wetting the cotton ball with the liquid in the bottle. He cleans the burned area gently, and Sora only winces slightly. Riku puts the bottle away and pulls a jar out of the box. Working quickly, he opens the top and rubs a cooling salve on Sora's shoulder. They both fall silent for a moment, Riku concentrating on his task, and Sora lost in thought.

"Sora?"

"Y-yes?" Sora stammers, brought back to reality by Riku's voice.

"If…if I…if I do, um, did something…anything… terrible…to you…"

"Riku, what…?"

"If something like that happened…would…would you forgive me?"

Sora gazes over at Riku's downcast face. "What…brought this on?" Riku doesn't reply, he just bows his head lower. He wraps Sora's shoulder with the bandages, tying it loosely, but securely. Sora continues to stare at him. What does he mean? Then it hits him.

Mizu.

He must have said something to Riku to mess with his head, or…

Or Riku is feeling guilty over not telling Sora what had happened.

Suddenly understanding, Sora lifts Riku's head, smiling into the watery eyes of his friend, his anger forgotten.

"According to you, you already did do 'something terrible' and I forgave you. Why wouldn't I do it again?"

Riku stares at Sora for a minute, searching his friend's face desperately. "Sora…" He lifts the other boy up onto the counter, burying his face into his friend's chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Sora strokes Riku's silver hair soothingly.

"As long as you want me to, I will be here for you. Just like you are here for me, Riku." Sora's eyes close and his smile become gentler when Riku squeezes him tighter.

"Then I want you with me forever. I never want to lose you, Sora…" Riku tightens his grip with every sentence, as if he is afraid the boy will disappear. "I don't want to lose you again…"

Sora hugs Riku comfortingly. Riku pushes his body between Sora's knees, trying to get closer. He lifts his tearstained face to look into Sora's eyes, begging wordlessly for a kiss. Sora complies, lowering his lips to Riku's, intending only to show affection and offer comfort. Riku presses forward into Sora's kiss with a desperate one of his own. He pulls his love tighter to his body and lifts him off the counter, trying to get more of what his Sora is offering. He nibbles on the brunette's bottom lip before moving on to taste the skin on Sora's ear and neck. Sora shivers, and the action causes Riku to shove the other boy's backside against the counter, pushing his hips as tightly against Sora's as he could, hands pulling the brunette head back so he could get more of the soft skin at the base of his love's neck. Sora gasps at the contact, eyes fluttering closed as a moan escapes his lips. Riku kisses his way up Sora's neck and then proceeds to shower Sora's face with petal soft kisses, lips barely touching skin. His hands massage Sora's arms as he softly whispers into Sora's ear,

"I love you, Sora. There are no words to express how much or why. I just do…and I have since that moment long ago when you looked me in the eye and told me that we would be friends forever."

"Riku…"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you…and nothing you can do to turn my love away from you."

Sora fights back tears. Who is supposed to be comforting whom here? Riku pulls back to look Sora in the eyes.

"I love you, Sora." Riku repeats. "I always will."

"Riku…"

Those aqua eyes are like moonlight shining off calm waters. Finally, Sora has to close his eyes because of the expression in them.

__

Author's Nonsense:

I know what you're all thinking. Riku and Sora switched POV's?!? WTF?!? Hey, there's a reason, kids. I'm not telling you what it is, at least not now, but there IS a reason.

Still confused about Mizu? Those who are confused are actually on the right track. Don't feel bad, this is a HARD one. My clues are pretty vague. I'll tell you this, though, He's NOT Ansem. (though I admit he talks in a weird way like Ansem, but would Ansem waltz in the middle of the street with an enemy?) Can you guess the nature of Koritsu City? Mizu gave you another vague hint. Read the past chapters again, I fixed them up real pretty. Fixed grammar and the tenses and the like. Want the translation for part two's title? I bet you do. Here ya go.

Imadoki Yakusoku Nante Fuan Ni Saseru Dake Kana

And about recent promises, is it just that I'm so anxious?

Note the titles still fit the respective character, Sora the Simple and Clean title, Riku the Hikari one. Hee hee, that was done on purpose too. I'm not just messing with your minds! (wouldn't it be mean if I were though?)

Mood Music: (Nothing that hasn't already been mentioned…)

Okay, I'm done here. Go read the Pisces update. The new fic, Temptation's Rhapsody, will have to wait a few more days on account I don't like it. I will work real hard, so it should be out soon. I did fix up the first three chapters of this fic for you all. I must like you all or something… Next chapter contains a lemon. (right in the first part even!) However, I will be placing a "tame" version here at FF.net, because they don't want lemons on their site. If you want the "non-tame" version, you'll have to go to Adultfanfiction.net or Yaoiville.net to read it. I have the same penname and the story has the same title. Easy, ne? Well, I had better go and write it, huh? See you soon!

Ciao! flips over car (I'll be REAL happy if you know where I got that from and even happier if you tell me in your review)


	5. You're Giving Me Too Many Things

__

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. What else needs to be said, ne?

Riku: How about the fact you are not making any money off of this?

Author: Yeah, that too. Well, smart guy, why don't you do the warning?

Riku: Be glad to, glad to.

****

This fic contains yaoi. That means male/male relationships. If this really makes you squeamish, get out of here. NOW.

This is chapter five of the giftfic written for the wonderful Uzumaki-sama. Please read and review her fics if you haven't done so already. Just read and review mine first, please. Oh, one more thing. This is the tame version of chapter five. If you want to read the lemon (my first!), you'll have to go to either Yaoiville.net or Adult fan fiction.net, because FF.net does not want lemons on their site. Sorry for the inconvenience, but rules are rules. Gomen, but I do love all of you. You should be able to find it easily, I have the same penname and the story has the same title.

This fic has only been soft beta'd (Meaning I just spell checked and did a quick glance at grammar and did not print it out and have someone else look at it so there may be some errors. I apologize for any pain this causes.

Enough from me, onto the fic! Hooray!

Chapter Five, Part One:

You're Giving Me Too Many Things

"…His eyes…the look in them is so intense it frightens me…but at the same time, it makes me want to get closer to him, as close as I can get…"

Sora's thoughts seem far away from him, and are slipping farther away every second. What is Riku doing to him? Why is it affecting him the way it is? Why does this still seem wrong?

Wait, does it _really_ seem wrong though?

Sora tries desperately to order his thoughts, but Riku whispering his name so sweetly in his ear scatters those thoughts to the four winds. Sora cannot fight back the small, helpless whimper of surrender when Riku unzips the top part of his red jumper and slides his hands inside to caress Sora's chest and ribs. Riku's tongue traces lightly from his shoulder up to his neck, teasing, learning the taste of him. Sora shivers, tossing his head back to give Riku greater access to his neck, which Riku willingly accepts. He wraps his arms tightly around Sora's smaller frame and pulls him away from the counter. Sora's breath comes out in short gasps as Riku kisses his way up to Sora's ear and nips at it lightly.

"I think I said something about finding you a change of clothes, didn't I?" He breathes into Sora's ear.

"Yes…you…you did…" Sora manages to gasp after a long moment. It is taking him forever to gather his thoughts. Riku only makes matters worse, by continuing to talk to Sora and seduce him at the same time.

"I was thinking something black…it'll bring out those incredible eyes of yours…" Riku gently bathes Sora's ear with his tongue, causing Sora to shiver and unconsciously press his body against Riku.

"R-Riku…I can't…" He gasps. "I can't think…straight…when you do that…" Riku drags one hand down to the small of Sora's back, the other hand continuing to trace his ribs. What did he just say a minute ago?

Did it matter?

Apparently not to Riku it seems. "Somehow, I think dark colors will suit you best, don't you?" He pulls away, and Sora sucks in a deep breath, looking lost.

"W-what? I…um…"

Riku only chuckles at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along after him. "Come on, you goof. Let's get you that change of clothes I promised."

What…? Who…how…why did he..? Sora's thoughts return to him at last, and he is just as confused now as he was with Riku doing all those wonderful things to him. This isn't fair. Sora tugs on his white, short-sleeved jacket and grudgingly follows Riku through several rooms until he comes to a stop in a large area filled with clothing.

Almost everything is black, and Sora can guess that this is where Riku's current outfit has come from. He looks around, picking at a few things, frowning.

"Choose anything you like. I'll wait over here by the door."

"Um, Riku…" Sora asks, lifting his head to look at the silver haired teen. "I have to admit, I'm a little worried…why is all this stuff here? I mean, if this is a heartless world…"

"I don't think it is. It has a keyhole after all. A heartless world wouldn't have a keyhole, would it?"

"I…I don't know…but this all seems wrong to me…" Sora says, his head beginning to ache again. He rubs his forehead with his right hand. "Maybe we should just go and find your friend and get out of here."

"Sora, your clothes are ruined. He can wait till you find a new set."

"It's just the shoulder, Riku."

Riku walks over and pulls Sora's head up to look at him. "Sora. It's all right. Just pick something to wear. It'll be stronger then what you are wearing right now and I'll feel better if we have to fight again. Okay?"

Sora finds he cannot resist the aqua eyes gazing into his own. "A-alright." Riku ruffles his hair gently.

"That's more like my Sora. Now hurry, if you're so worried about the king." Riku walks off leaving Sora to pick out a new outfit. Sora watches him go, then turns back to the clothing with an exasperated sigh.

"'Just pick something', he says. Jeez, everything looks the same." Sora mutters as he rummages through the racks. He is beginning to get frustrated when he hears Riku's voice.

"Oi, Sora, what's taking you so long? You're worse then a girl at finding some clothes."

Sora stiffens, bristling at the comment. "Well excuse me!" Sora hisses angrily, turning his back to his friend. "Everything looks the same, I can't find something I like!"

"If everything looks the same it should be easy to find something, right?" Riku walks back over, a mischievous tone to his voice. Sora gets the feeling that maybe he isn't entirely safe a second before he is suddenly encircled by a pair of warm arms. Riku maneuvers them both straight toward the back of the room where there are some shirts on a small rack.

"Riku?"

"First things first." He smiles. "You need a shirt." He guides Sora's hands toward a navy blue one with a simple red design on the front, and white trim. It has a shallow v-neck. Riku kisses the area between Sora's neck and shoulder. Sora's breath hitches, and he can't help but lean back into Riku's embrace.

"I like this one, because nothing will get in the way when I kiss you here-" Riku touches his lips to the side of Sora's neck, "Or here…" Riku drags his lips down slowly to Sora's shoulder. Sora swallows.

"W-well…"

"How about it? Do you like it?" Riku asks softly.

"Like…what?" Again, Sora finds he must struggle to think clearly.

"The shirt."

"Oh, ah…um, yes."

"Good. Because next you'll need some pants."

"Wait…uh, shouldn't I just get a new jacket? That's the only thing that was- AAH!" Sora cries out, alarmed. Riku bit him! What the hell?

"I already explained why you need a new outfit." Riku scolds gently. "Besides, it'll make things more fun for me."

More fun? What did he mean by that? Sora didn't have time to ponder that; Riku walks them over in front of a table with some shorts. He reaches out and plucks a pair off, handing them to Sora.

"These match that shirt perfectly. They aren't too stylish, but it won't matter, because…" Riku slides them both down to another table, his groin rubbing against Sora's backside in the process. Sora's mouth goes dry, and he blushes furiously, squirming to get away. Riku's arms tighten around him.

"Where are you going? I'm not finished."

'_Great…._' Sora thought. He is in some serious trouble. Not because of the increasing intimacy of Riku's touches, but because that with each touch he is losing the will to stop his friend should he start to go to far. "Riku…"

"Shh…I'm almost done." Riku lifts a strange garment from the table, it is like a pair of shorts, but it is clearly for wearing over shorts as it is missing a crotch. Two red pouches attached to yellow belts serve for pockets, and it is decorated with white tubing. For some reason the garments remind him of something, but he brushes it off as his head began to ache again. Riku closes his eyes, rubbing his nose against the back of Sora's ear.

"Well, what do you think so far?"

"I…it…it's fine…" Sora prays to any deity that might be listening that the torture would stop. Preferably soon.

"Just fine?" Riku buries his nose into Sora's hair. "Hmm…I think something _is_ missing…" Riku looks down at Sora's feet. "No, _two_ something's are missing."

"Huh?"

"Those _shoes_. They have to go."

Sora twists to look at Riku. "What's wrong with them?" He asks heatedly, his cheeks a slight pink.

Riku raises a silver eyebrow. "Are you serious? First of all, they're _huge_. I mean... I know you have boats for feet, but those shoes are big for even _your_ feet. How can you even walk in them?" He laughs at Sora's angry glare. "Besides, they don't even match your new clothes. We'll pick new ones."

"But-"

"Do you want me to bite you again?"

Sora falls silent immediately, allowing Riku to guide him over to another rack, this one filled with short-sleeved jackets. He then pulls away from Sora and walks in the opposite direction. Sora calls after him,

"Where are you-?"

"I think that _I'm_ going to pick out your shoes." The aqua-eyed boy says in a tone that books no argument. Sora cast his friend's retreating back a withering look and turns back to the rack, flipping through a few of them before deciding on a black one with white trim, yellow decorative buckles and a black hood with a white inside lining. Once satisfied with his choice, he goes off to look for Riku.

He finds the little demon pulling a pair of black and yellow sneaker-like shoes from a large rack. When he goes over to look at him, Riku notes the jacket and grins at him.

"All set?" He asks, eyes sparkling at Sora's nod. "Good, get changed."

Sora looks around for a place to change, while Riku eyes him, amused.

"What's wrong?" He inquires, as Sora continues to look around.

"I'm looking for a place to change."

"Sora." Riku rolls his eyes. "There isn't anyone around except me."

"Yeah but-!" Sora starts, but catching Riku's smug expression, he falls silent.

"But?" Riku asks innocently. "What's wrong?"

Sora's face grows hot, and he suddenly finds the floor very interesting. "N-nothing!" He says quickly.

"Are you sure?" Riku presses, very amused at the situation.

"I…uh…yeah…" Face flushed, Sora pulls off the white short-sleeved jacket, wincing slightly as he moves his injured shoulder.

"Do you need help?" This time the voice is concerned. Sora shakes his head.

"Nah." He unzips the red jumper he is wearing and sits down to untie and remove his shoes. Still very aware of Riku's gaze and blushing like mad, he tugs off his jumper and quickly pulls on his shorts and the decorative black outer garment that went over them. He scoops up his new shirt and moved to put it on, but as soon as he lifts his arms up, a sharp pain through his shoulder made him wince again. Taking a breath, he begins to try again, but strong hands takes the shirt away from him.

"Let me help." Riku commands softly. He takes Sora's arms and put them through first before stretching the fabric over his head. After tugging the shirt down, he helps him with his black short-sleeved jacket and sits him down again to pull on his shoes. Sora stares at him mutely through the whole process. After Riku pulls him to his feet by his uninjured limb, Sora stares at the floor, chewing his lip.

"Um, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Riku smiles at Sora and takes his hand. "Let's get you back to the house so you can rest. You should feel better in the morning."

"And when is morning again?" Sora rolls his eyes and Riku tosses his hands up at the ceiling in mock exasperation.

"Smart-ass." He grumbles, pulling Sora from the building.

Once back at the house, Sora mutters something about wanting to wash up and leaves for the bathroom. Riku sits heavily into a chair in the small dining room and combs his hands through his hair, the day's events running through his mind.

__

"Now, now, there is no need for that, is there? We are both after the same thing after all…"

"No…I suppose you_ aren't like _me_."_

__

"…My offer is always open."

The conversation with Mizu echoes through his mind, troubling him no matter how hard he tries to focus on something else. Why had Mizu approached him? He never did so before; he always avoided any confrontation between them as if his life depended on it. Why now? Is he planning on doing something to bring back Sora's memories? No, that didn't make sense. However, Riku is having difficulty believing that the heartless boy came to him to plead for his help alone. No, he has an ace up his sleeve, and is going to use it to try and hurt them both.

"Is something wrong?"

Riku looks up to see Sora in the doorway, clothed in just his shirt and shorts, a blanket draped over his shoulders. He looks slightly tired, but all Riku notices is his eyes, bright and impossibly blue in the soft light of the room. He had been right. Dark colors are perfect on Sora. His eyes stand out more then he thought they would, and Riku feels as if he is drowning. He becomes suddenly aware that he is standing, moving to take Sora in his arms, pressing his lips to the Keyblade master's. After a moment, Sora pulls back slightly.

"Riku?"

Riku reclaims his friend's lips with a hunger that can only be described as feral. He backs his love out of the room, the other boy trying to keep from tripping over the blankets that drag onto the ground. They stumble ungracefully into the room, almost knocking over a table that is close to the bed, nearly spilling the Oathkeeper key chain to the floor from where Sora had placed it a few days ago.

Sora loses his fight with the blanket, and they both fall solidly onto the bed, Sora pinned under Riku's weight. Sora allows it, feeling the desperation in the kiss, the powerful need in it. He wraps his arms about Riku's waist, trying to keep up with Riku's frenzied kissing.

After a long while, Riku pulls back to whisper something too soft for Sora to understand, his breath warm on the other teen's face. Sora gazes into the lazy lidded eyes of his friend.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." Riku said honestly.

"Is it Mizu?"

Riku stares at Sora for a moment, before moving to roll off of him. The brunette held on, however, and when Riku rolls, Sora rolls with him, lying on top of him with his hands trapped beneath Riku's body. He holds Riku's gaze.

"What did he say to you, Riku?" Sora's eyes are clear, full of concern. Riku turns his head away.

"I don't want to worry you, Sora…"

"I'm already worried! I don't know what he said to upset you like this, but I know it was bad, and I keep thinking…" Sora starts to pull his arms free. "Forget it."

Riku turns back to Sora. There is no escaping it now. He has to tell him, or live with this shadow over their relationship for the rest of his life. It actually might not be that long, but it would feel like it. He reaches up to take Sora's face in both his hands.

"Alright Sora." He felt the other boy turn back to face him, just as he turns his eyes back to the aqua of Riku's. "Mizu…hinted that things would change when you got your memory back. He asked me to join him…but I wouldn't." It isn't a lie, not really…but it isn't the whole truth either.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sora's voice holds no trace of accusation, and his eyes holds no anger.

"I didn't want to worry you…I also thought that it might cause you to not trust me… I am afraid that things might not be the same. Sora…I don't want to lose you…I am so afraid that when you get your memory back, you'll just want to be friends…or you'll be disgusted that I feel this way and never want anything to do with me again…"

Sora kisses the area just below Riku's eyebrows, and looks into his pain filled eyes. "So if I get my memories back, I'll lose the ones I have now? The ones I made with you?" Sora kisses the bridge of his friend's nose. "Somehow, I don't think that will happen."

"Sora…" Riku breathes the name softly; the emotion involved causing Sora to shiver. "How do you always know what to say? It makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you…to the point where I can't find the words to tell you."

"Then show me."

Riku rolls over on top of Sora again, looking into the other teen's eyes. "Sora…you don't know what you're telling me to do…"

As a reply, Sora brushes his lips across Riku's. Riku closes his eyes at the feel of those soft lips against his own.

"I trust you."

Riku still didn't believe that Sora knew what he is saying, after all the last time he had even tried to get a little more intimate then kissing, the other boy had cut it short. Still, it is permission to get intimate, whether or not Sora means he is willing to be ravished or not, and Riku isn't about to pass it up. All that business in the store had left him rather tense and he could use some relief. Of course, he is the one who is the cause all of it, but he didn't really care at the moment. Riku gives Sora a soft kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling back to look into his lazy lidded sapphire eyes with a gentle expression.

"I'm going to be very slow and gentle with you Sora." Riku murmurs, entwining his fingers with Sora's. "And I am going to touch you in many places and in different ways. If you aren't ready for it, all you have to do is tell me."

"And if I am ready for it?" Sora breathes.

Riku gives his soon to be lover a handsome smile. "I want you to tell me that too." He lowers his head to kiss Sora's neck. Closing his eyes, Sora tosses his head back, entangling his free hand into Riku's hair.

"A-alright…" He gasps as Riku takes his own free hand and slips it slowly up his shirt.

__

"…I trust you, Riku…"

__

Chapter Five, Part Two:

Totsuzen No Hikari No Naka Me Ga Sameru

Koritsu City is still.

Almost as if time itself has stopped. All is quiet, including the silent footsteps of the pale haired heartless known as Mizu. He walks toward the house currently in use by the two Keyblade masters, halting before the steps, amber eyes looking up at the door.

"Koritsu will fall by the hand of its master, and the angel will take flight again."

As he speaks a thick fog envelops him and everything in the surrounding area; it creeps into all the buildings, and the house being used by Riku and Sora is no exception. It fills all the rooms, but only partially fills the bedroom. Mizu exits the fog and into the room with a graceful stride, closing his eyes and opening them with a pleased smile.

"All that is needed is a small prod in the correct direction…"

Mizu reaches for the small table near the bed, lifting the Oathkeeper key chain from it. He heads toward the bed, his movements smooth as silk. He gazed at the couple upon the bed, his lips twisting slightly in disgust before smoothing into his eerily pleasant expression.

"…To plant the seeds of doubt and despair, watch them take root and bloom into flowers of hate."

Sora is snuggled against Riku's chest his right arm lying palm up on the bed. Mizu passes a hand across Riku face, and drops the Oathkeeper key chain into Sora's hand. He gently pushes a strand of hair from the brunette's face.

"Water well…" There is a distant sound of thunder. Lightning flashes, illuminating the room slightly, and the thunder becomes closer.

"…And place into sun…light." Mizu turns to go, sauntering back into the fog, a cold smile playing about his lips. The fog rolls out quickly, and everything is normal. Riku shifts slightly, pulling Sora closer to him, a troubled look upon his face.

"Pleasant _dreams_…"

Riku cracked an eye open. The sun was bright, way too bright.

Wait…_sun_?

Riku sat up; looking around, and his mouth fell open.

He was in a garden of some sort, a flower garden, but there was only one kind of flower. As far as the eye could see there were roses, of many different colors and types, and their fragrance filled the air with a sweet scent that was almost enough to make him ill.

Riku moved to stand, and noticed he was sitting on a type of throne made from a rose bush covered in yellow roses. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the prickly thorns did not hurt him at all, even when he pressed down upon them.

"I must be dreaming…"

Riku stood, turning his head around to take in his surroundings, and right before the throne loomed a tall structure made entirely of red roses interlaced with thorn apple blossoms. As he approached it, he sees that it is a cage… and someone is inside it.

Suspended by a large bush of white roses is Sora. He is tangled in it, his eyes closed, the enormous thorns angled in such a way that if he moves he will stab himself no matter how slight the movement. Riku runs along the large cage, looking for a way in, and about halfway around he discovers a door made of thorn apple blossoms, with a single black rose for a handle. Thorns stick out from every which way, but Riku pays them no heed as he grasps the handle and turns it, rushing into the cage. He is dimly aware that the thorns do not hurt him again, but it is not as important as the boy hanging in the white rose bush.

"Sora!"

The only response is a slight twitch of Sora's lips, like he is trying to smile. Riku pulls at the bush, but it is as solid as steel. He tries to climb up to reach his lover, but a voice stops him, chilling him inside as it freezes his body.

"_Do not touch him_."

Riku manages to look up, and standing at the top of the bush holding Sora captive is a black winged angel holding a sword decorated with pink roses. The angel's red hair flutters in a non-existent breeze as she turns her violet eyes upon Riku. Riku's body stumbles back against his will, and he collapses onto the thick carpet of red rose and thorn apple blossom petals.

"Kairi…!"

The angel doesn't reply, just spreads her inky black wings and takes to the sky, circling the giant white rose bush before landing before it, raising her sword and preparing to strike.

"No-!"

Riku is unsure of why he cried out like he did, he _wanted_ Sora free didn't he? The angel slices downward swiftly, cutting the bush down ruthlessly. Instead of collapsing to the ground, the bush dissolved into petals and floated away. Sora fell from the sky and down into the black winged angel's waiting arms.

"_Sora_…" The angel whispered softly. The black feathers of her wings began to fall out, being carried away by some strange force that acted like a strong wind, revealing wings as white as falling snow underneath. She wrapped her wings around Sora, hugging him closer and trying to wake him.

Riku stood up shakily; his body free from whatever spells the angel's voice put him under. He took a step toward the now white winged angel and Sora. The angel turned to him, her eyes angry. Her wings flashed back to black briefly, and Riku found himself being pushed away from them, flying out of the cage by a powerful force. As he flew past the bars of the cage the thorns scratched him. He hisses in pain just as he slams into his throne of yellow roses, the thorns on it digging painfully into his skin. Riku tries to rise from it, but the roses curl around him, trying to suck him in. He struggles, crying out in pain from the thorns, his efforts fruitless. The garden of roses begins to dissolve into petals, flying away and leaving the area barren and lifeless. Riku sees the angel flying away, Sora safely tucked into her arms. He struggles harder, shouting for them to come back. A large thorn pokes his back, and he squirms to get away from it, but the bush pulls him back into it and it emerges from his chest, his blood spattering the rosebush, turning the roses red. He looks down at himself, seeing the giant thorn protruding from his chest.

"…Sora…"

A single tear rolls down his cheek and falls into the nothingness that is closing in on him.

A bright droplet of water collects on a single lotus blossom, falling into a dark sea of nothing.

__

Ching

As it hits a surface of some sort, it makes a chime. Ripples are created; spreading from the spot the droplet fell, creating space.

__

Ching

A second droplet falls, its ripples bringing into focus a large lake, it's surface as smooth as glass.

__

Ching

Lotus blossoms begin to bloom and a boy that is resting among them opens his eyes.

__

Ching

Sora stands, looking at his surroundings. He is standing on top of a lake the same color of his eyes. Tiny blue flowers flit below the surface like fish swimming in a sea. Sora leaves the lotus blossoms, looking around. There does not seem to be any land nearby.

In the distance is a large tree; it's branches seeming to caress the heavens. Vines sway gently in the breeze, the sweet scent of wisterias filling the air. Sora walks over to the tree, reaching out to touch the trunk gently. A flash from below catches his attention, and he looks down to where blue forget-me-nots swim beneath the surface.

The water flashes, and by the trees roots he sees himself locked in a heated battle with a silver haired boy.

"Riku."

The scene fades, and shortly afterwards he sees another scene, this time one of him sparring with three kids his age. The scene fades again. Sora reaches down to it as it disappears.

"Are these my memories?"

A loud whooshing noise stops him and as he looks up to where the sound is coming just as the vines of the wisteria tree grab him and haul him up into the air. Sora struggles, but the sweet scent of the wisteria flowers begin to sap his will. The vines coil tightly around him, stilling his movement as the scent continues to drain his strength. Peach blossoms begin to bloom on the wisteria vine, and their scent begins to lull Sora into sleep.

"_No, Sora_._ You must fight it_."

Sora looks up weakly. A white winged angel is before him, her concerned face framed by short red hair. She looks at him with indigo eyes, and takes his face in her hands.

"_You are being deceived_._ Don't let it hold you captive_._ Break free_."

"What's holding me captive?" Sora mumbles, trying to fight the effect the wisteria and the peach blossoms have on him.

"_Deceit_. _Don't let it hold you_."

"I…I can't…It's too strong…"

"_The truth is stronger then a lie_."

"What is the truth? What's the lie? I don't…"

"_What are you supposed to be doing? Are you following your destiny?_"

"Destiny…? I'm not…I don't…I can't remember anything-"

"_Yes you can_._ Ask the right question_."

"Question?" Sora's head droops. "Ugh…so…sleepy…"

The angel flaps her wings sharply, creating a gust of cold air that kills the wisteria and peach blossoms. Sora shakes his head as his head begins to clear.

"Thank you…" He looks at the angel with curious eyes. "I…know you don't I?"

"_Yes_."

"I can't remember your name. Who are you?"

The angel touches his face again, looking at him sadly.

"_Kairi_."

The world exploded into a sea of white.

Sora shot straight up into a sitting position, gasping for breath, trembling all over. He looks over at Riku, then drops his head into his hands and scoots to the end of the bed, falling out of it onto the floor. The events from the past few days wash over him, and he feels sick to his stomach, curling into a tight ball, and taking ragged breaths as his head begins to pound.

"How could…?"

Lightning flashes, thunder crashes and rain pounds against the window violently. Sora climbs to his knees, holding his head in his hands. He struggles to his feet and stumbles into the door, trying to escape, but too ill and filled with shock and horror to operate it properly. He clutches it for a second as a loud sob tears from his throat. He slides down the door into a boneless heap on the floor, his hands in his hair. He remembers.

"Why did you…?"

He remembers _everything_.

Author's Nonsense:

Ha Ha! Cliffhanger!

Wow, look how long this chapter is! Don't you all feel happy? Part one alone is nine pages, four pages longer then usual! The non- tame version is even longer! Want the translation for the title?

Totsuzen No Hikari No Naka Me Ga Sameru

Inside of the sudden light I awaken

If that doesn't fit I don't know what would. Did you like all that yaoi-candy? You had better tell me, or I'll let Kairi get Sora. I had a hard time with the non-tame version of this fic; it is my very first lemon! Flustered author I'm really nervous, so if you read the non-tame version, please tell me how I did.

I did do some research for Sora and Riku's dream scenes, found the meanings of flowers and stuff. Was it pretty? Creepy? Pretty creepy? I must thank my dear friend (name withheld to protect the not-so-innocent) for letting me pick her brain. She's a walking encyclopedia of useless knowledge and I love her for it.

Are you all mad at me for the way I ended this chapter? Do you want the next one to come out quickly? You had better prove it then. REVIEW! (I think I REALLY need them this time…)

Seriously, the few reviewers I do have are wonderful. A couple of you have honestly helped my writing bunches, and I am so grateful. Those quick updates happened because of you! Hmm, I wonder what would happened if I was suddenly flooded with them? Shameless

Mood Music: A Gackt CD. Mars, to be more precise! Who is Gackt? Only the sexiest J-pop singer in the world! You can get a nosebleed just watching him perform! There is much yaoi goodness! Yummy! He was also in a film called Moonchild and he was ultra-awesome!

Ciao!

P.S.: Akio, from the Utena movie flipped over a car and said "Ciao!". No one even guessed! I'm so sad…


	6. When You Walk Away

**__**

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Me no make money off this story. Me so sad…

Hello! Welcome to Chapter six of When All Things Come Back To You. This is a giftfic for Uzumaki-sama, the author of three amazing stories, "Stygian Solace", "A Complete 180", and "Half Sandcastle". If you like a well written, imaginative story, finish up my story, review, and then read hers! She's more then worth it!!!

I must thank my reviewers for all the positive feedback I received for chapter five. You have no idea how nervous I was! Many of you read the non-tame version as well, and liked it! Thank you all so much! teary eyed You have no idea how much your kind words meant to me. Maybe I will put another lemon in the story since I seemed to have done it right. What do you all think?

Mizu: Can you stop blubbering long enough to do the warning?

Aoi Nikko: No, you'll have to do it. sob sob I'm SO happy!

Mizu: melodramatic sigh Fine. **This fic contains yaoi. If you don't know what this is or don't like it, remove yourself from my presence immediately.**

Aoi Nikko: That was beautiful, Mizu. Thank you. Still crying tears of joy

Mizu: How disgusting. Get on with the story, you sentimental fool.

Aoi Nikko: Okay, okay sniff, sob…Enjoy everyone! ****

Chapter Six, Part One:

When You Walk Away…

Riku wakes with a start. He releases a deep breath, covering his face with his hands and rubbing vigorously. He reaches over to touch Sora, and his hand brushes across the cool sheets. Riku looks over at the empty space. Sora isn't there.

Riku shoots straight up in panic, looking around the darkened room for his lover. "Not again-!" He stops short, a chilling sight before him.

Seated straddling a chair, fully clothed, head leaning on arms folded atop the backrest for the chair is Sora. Lightning flashes, illuminating eyes filled with a controlled fury; eyes like a captured lone wolf glaring at his captors from behind the bars of a cold iron cage.

"Sora, what…?" Riku begins. Sora's glare intensifies, and Riku suddenly prays that he is in another dream.

Alas, he is very much awake.

Lightning flashes again and Sora lifts his head, but keeps his arms folded and on the back of the chair.

"I had a dream a while ago." Sora starts, his voice low and dangerous. "In it, an angel told me I was being deceived. I didn't know what she was talking about… but then, how could I? When I asked her for her name and she told me, everything came back to me."

Riku moves to stand, but Sora loosens a fist and the Oathkeeper key chain dangles from one of the angry boy's fingers. Riku freezes, staring at the key chain, feeling chilled to his very soul.

"There was a wisteria tree in my dream." Sora continues. "My memories were playing at its roots, but when I reached out to them, the wisteria tree grabbed me and pulled me away. If it weren't for that angel I would have remained trapped in those vines." Sora leans back on his arms, his eyes still trained on Riku's face, still radiating that cool fury.

"Sora-"

"_You_ were that wisteria tree, Riku. You held the key to my memories, but you kept me from them. I trusted you to tell me the truth, I trusted you to help me, but instead you deceived me, and for what? So you could-" Sora's sentence is choked off, as he is unable to finish his thought.

"Sora-!"

"Why did you do that? No, forget that, how _could_ you do something like that to me? Why didn't you tell me the truth that night, why didn't you tell me who really gave me this key chain?" Sora is shouting now, standing, his anger no longer controlled.

"I didn't lie." Riku says softly, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Not now. He really didn't want to deal with this. Why did Sora remember now, right after that wonderful night?

"_THE HELL YOU DIDN'T!_" Sora screamed, sending the chair flying into the right-hand wall with a powerful swat. Riku winced at the violent gesture.

"But I didn't." Riku says, raising his eyes to Sora's. "I told you that it was given to you by someone who loved you. That wasn't a lie. The person who gave you that key chain does love you. I never said it was me."

"You implied-"

"I never said it was me." Riku repeats. Sora stares back at him, eyes wide with angry shock as he realizes the depths of Riku's manipulation. He takes a shaky breath, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Damn you to the depths of Kingdom Hearts." He hisses. With one final angry glare, Sora turns and leaves the room.

"_Sora!_" Riku jumps out of the bed, but Sora keeps going, slamming the door behind him. Riku pulls his clothes on in a hurry and follows him outside, ignoring the pounding rain and howling wind.

"Sora!" He calls out into the storm. Now would be a good time for an ambush, but with Sora in his current state Riku is more worried for the heartless. He tugs his hood over his head and runs out, catching a glimpse of his lover disappearing into the rain that fell in sheets around them. He hurries after him, calling his name, begging him to stop. He may deserve this, but he really will be damned to the depths of Kingdom Hearts if he looses Sora now.

The cool rain felt good against Sora's skin, and if he concentrates, he can pretend it is rain and not tears falling down his cheeks.

By the stars, what had he done? He had let Riku…he had let Riku do all those things to him. He had let him, and he had enjoyed it. Sora slows down a little, the soreness in his backside overcoming him for a moment. It hurt to sit, hurt to run…but it hurt to remember even more.

The light save him…he _still_ likes what Riku had done to him, and in his heart he still feels the same. He is angry, oh yes, he is still angry, but his heart is still the same as it was before he had remembered everything. It isn't supposed to be this way…he is supposed to love _Kairi_…boys are supposed to love girls…

At the sound of footsteps behind him, he summons his Keyblade. It appears, a solid metal weapon with a tiny Chocobo dangling from the key chain. He turns, anticipating a fight, but it is only Riku.

"Leave me alone!" He says, the anger still apparent in his voice. Riku steps closer, halfway reaching out to him.

"Sora, wait…please…"

"Why should I?"

"Sora, listen to me, I never wanted to hurt you, I-"

"Well, you did." Sora spits. Riku winces.

"I know. I'm sorry. I only wanted a chance, Sora…"

"A chance?" Sora casts his eyes to the sky. "A chance, Riku?"

"Would you have come to me otherwise?" Riku asks gently. Sora opens his mouth to retort, but he finds he has no answer. He looks away from Riku, to the water collecting near the gutters. Riku takes a step closer.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone and know that you can never tell them, never touch them, never have your love returned?" Sora remains silent. Riku edges closer. "It sort of feels like you're slowly suffocating, your chest is tight, your throat dry. You might as well die, really. Sora, I never lied. I…just left Kairi out of everything…"

"The absence of the truth is a _lie_ Riku!" Sora says, looking the silver haired boy in the eyes. "No matter what you say, leaving Kairi out was still _lying_ to me!" He really wants to stop fighting. He wants to cry in Riku's arms. Sora then kicks himself mentally. When did he become so weak? What has Riku done to him?

"…You're right. I'm not sorry, though. I-"

"You're not, huh? Not sorry that you took something from me that I can't get back? That's almost a form of rape Riku." Riku's eyes snap up and Sora got the feeling he said something he really shouldn't have…

"Don't you say that." He growls, advancing on Sora who backs away. "Don't you dare say that. You could have stopped me at any time, memory or no."

"If I had remembered who I was, I never would have-"

"_Stop hiding behind that!_" Riku shouts. "Do I have to remind you of how you begged me to-"

"Shut up, shut _up_, damn you!" Sora screams, his fists over his ears. No, he didn't need to be reminded. He will probably never forget. Light, but he is just so _confused_. He feels his eyes tear up again and he hates himself for showing this weakness. He gulps in large breaths of air, chest heaving.

__

"…I am afraid that things might not be the same. Sora…I don't want to lose you…I am so afraid that when you get your memory back, you'll just want to be friends…or you'll be disgusted that I feel this way and never want anything to do with me again…"

Sora remembers the words Riku said. He just didn't know what to feel anymore. He slumps his shoulders, shaking his head.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to forgive you, Riku…" The words are weak, sounding almost defeated.

"Sora…" Riku reaches to pull the distraught boy into his arms but Sora jumps away, slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He hisses without any real bite. "Haven't you done enough? Just leave me alone, I don't want to see you again!"

The words hit Riku like a slap, and even thought somewhere inside he knows Sora really doesn't mean those words, it still feels like a ton of wet cement dropped on his heart. Koritsu seems to shudder, and Sora feels warmth around his body. Looking down he sees that he is glowing, and his eyes widen in awe. The Metal Chocobo in his hands flashes once and begins to glow brightly as well.

Riku feels his hand grow hot, and the golden Keyblade appears for a second before pulling away from him roughly, shooting away. The wind begins to pick up, strong enough to lift Sora from the ground. The buildings around them begin to break apart and be carried away by the wind, vanishing into the cloudy sky.

In the distance a small gold light rose toward the sky but vanishes before it reaches the clouds. Sora feels his body lift further up, hears Riku calling his name. The light surrounding him becomes brighter and he feels the Metal Chocobo pulling him somewhere, and then he is gone.

"_SORA!_"

Riku falls to his knees as the buildings continue to fall apart around him. Why is this happening? Didn't Sora seal this world?

Yes, Sora. Where did he go? What was happening? Riku stands. He may not know, but he knew who did.

"Ah, how the mighty have fallen."

Mizu.

Riku turns with a snarl, summoning his remaining Keyblade and rushing the hated heartless with all the power in his body. Mizu calmly puts forth a hand and knocks his opponent back with a rush of shadowy power.

"Why are you attacking _me_? _You_ are the one who did all this." Mizu smiles and walks over to where Riku lay on the ground. "Well? Have you thought this over? Will you help me now?"

"Son of a Bitch!" Riku swings at Mizu who moves back to avoid it. "You did this! YOU!"

"But I'm not the one with power here." Mizu cocks his head to the side. "Haven't you realized it yet?" At Riku's blank stare, Mizu sighs. "I am so happy that I don't share your brains."

"What are you talking about?"

"This world, this place you have named Koritsu is indeed a Heartless's world. It should have vanished following the Key's victory over Ansem, however, it clung to the most powerful emotions released during that confrontation." Mizu smiles. "Yours. Koritsu was shaped from _your_ heart, Riku. The storm clouds, eternal darkness, the keyhole, _everything_ was fabricated from your desires, everything echoed what is in your heart."

"My…heart?"

"Oh yes, and that is how you protected the Key. You wanted to keep him safe, and so Koritsu itself protected him. As a Heartless's world, this place has no true will of its own, so it will follow the emotions of the one it attempts to imitate. Much like all Heartless. We have no will of our own and so will follow our prime objective blindly, like robots." Mizu laughs, a little insanely. "But do you want to know the best part? While the Key is real, and not created by the world like everything else, the fact that he lost his memory is your doing." Mizu tosses his head back laughing.

"What…?" Riku cannot believe what he is hearing.

"Oh yes. That's not all, either. The whole time he was here, Koritsu continually tried to protect him from you, yes, _you_. It kept trying to revive the Key's memory. Finally, I decided it needed a little help."

"So you_ were_ behind this!"

"Not totally, didn't you listen to what I just said, you fool?" Mizu's amber eyes flash. "It is because you don't listen and never think things through that Ansem was able to take advantage of you the way he did. You are a fool, Riku. I offer for you to join me, for us to help each other, but you refuse me, then allow me to manipulate you into doing what I want anyway."

Riku climbs to his feet, holding the Keyblade in front of him. "You are going to pay for that!"

"Somehow, I don't think so. Not with that weapon you won't. I had a reason to seek you out, other then to offer my services again. If you refused, and you did, I was going to take more away from you. Namely, your Keyblade."

"My…what? But you can't! You're just a heartless!"

Mizu puts forth a hand, and the black Keyblade began to jerk out of his grip. The amber-eyed boy smiles at the look of total shock on Riku's face. "The black Keyblade follows the person who's heart best fits its purpose. Your heart no longer qualifies, Riku. You just aren't the Key's enemy anymore, are you? You no longer have the interests of the darkness at heart." Mizu smiles at the weapon. "But _I_ am, and I do."

Riku's bottom lip trembles slightly. "Who…who _are_ you?"

Mizu turns his smile upon the frightened Riku. "I am Mizu… a heartless born from the darkness of both Ansem and your hearts. My heart is composed of pure darkness, and I am both of your dark desires made flesh."

Riku stares in fear. He should have known. He should have been able to figure it out, the way he looks, the way he moves, and the way he spoke. The things he said to both Sora and himself…he really should have figured this all out earlier. Mizu's expression changes to one of…sadness?

"But a heart made of darkness…is only half a heart…I'm only half a soul."

"So you're going to steal Sora's heart?"

"Not exactly." Mizu turns to leave. "I'm going to steal the Key. I'm going to make myself whole without really making myself whole, and then I am going to control the shadows and the light and make all existence into what we believe it should be." Mizu sighs happily. "Yes, and everything will be good." Shadows dance around him, and he begins to melt into them.

"No!" Riku ran forward to try and stop him, but he is cast back by Mizu's power again.

"Stay here with your crumbling heart, fool. The Key will be well taken care of, you can rest through eternity knowing this." After he says that, he is gone, that annoying smile still on his lips.

Riku trembles with anger and fear. He has to get off this world before it crumbles beneath him. He has to get to Sora. That bastard is going to steal his heart, the heart that belongs to him.

"_I'm going to steal the Key. I'm going to make myself whole without really making myself whole_…"

No, stealing Sora's heart isn't it! Mizu isn't after Sora's _heart_ he is after…

"Damn it, NO! I won't let you get away with it!"

…_If it meant I had to let everything sink into the darkness to keep you I would do it_…

He had meant those words. Without the gold Keyblade, and more importantly, Sora, Riku has no light in which to fight. All he has are the powers of darkness, the powers of shadow.

This time, however he will not use them to hurt the one he loved, or for his own selfish desires. He will use these powers for someone else, to save him. He wouldn't lose Sora. He _couldn't_ lose him. He might as well say he needs the brunette just to _breathe,_ he needs him so much.

He needs to protect Sora.

The world grew dark around him, but a small light appeared to guide him, and Riku knew that the light has come from inside his heart.

Chapter Six, Part Two:

Kyou wa Oishii Mono O Tabe You Yo

When his world had become too bright to see, Sora had closed his eyes.

Opening them, he finds himself in a familiar place.

"Hollow…Bastion?" He whispers in a voice filled with wonder. He looks around, trying to see if Riku had followed him. He is alone, unfortunately. He looks down at his Keyblade, wondering. Did it guide him here?

A warm light in his other hand catches his attention, and to his surprise, he is holding the King's golden Keyblade. The Oathkeeper key chain is attached, and it slowly transforms before his eyes. Sora looks on in wonder.

"But…this isn't mine. This belongs to Ri- um, the King."

__

…Things are about to get very difficult for you…

Sora looks up, used to the words that speak to his heart by now. But if he has the golden Keyblade, how could the King talk to him?

__

…But you are not alone. Do not be afraid to ask for help should you need it…

…Remember, you have the mightiest power of all.

Sora looks around once more, confirming that he is indeed alone. He wills the Keyblades away and then makes his way up the floating platforms to the top of the rising falls to take the platform over to the castle.

When he is gone, a small figure flips out from his hiding place, crouched low beside the platform where Sora had appeared. He releases a short breath and wipes his forehead, looking up to where Sora finally disappears.

"Whew. Well, I guess he'll be okay…"

In the Castle Gates area, right outside the main door, a blonde warrior with spiky hair leans over the low rail, staring out to the horizon. He seems at peace despite the massive sword he always carries strapped to his back.

Something disturbs him, though, and his glowing blue eyes flick back several moments before another person comes out where he is. Cloud shifts his eyes back to the horizon.

"Hello, Aerith."

"How are you doing, Cloud? You always seem to be here."

"Can't get used to it in there, I suppose. Reminds me too much of…when things went wrong."

Aerith walks over to the rail, turning her back to it and looking at Cloud. "It'll get better. The castle will be restored to the way it used to look, and everything will be fine."

"Impossible."

Aerith frowns. "No, it's not-"

"No, look! Is that Sora?" Cloud points over to where the main gondola carries passengers from the Rising Falls area. Aerith turns and looks, her eyes growing wide with astonishment.

"That _is_ Sora!" Aerith wastes no time in hurrying over, Cloud not too far behind. As he watches Aerith pull the Keyblade master into a hug, he catches the troubled expression in the boy's face, as well as the fact that he is very much alone.

"_That's not good. Where are the King's messengers? Why is he alone, looking lost for the world?_" Cloud walkes over, looking down at the young warrior he fought and made friends with not too long ago.

"Come inside. You look like you could use some food and rest."

Sora only nods, grinning at him with a forced smile that makes Cloud frown. Luckily, his mantle hid it from view. Cloud turns and walks away, leaving Aerith to drag the Keyblade master inside.

After being given the chance to eat and rest briefly, Aerith and Cloud took Sora to the Library, where Leon is waiting. He is sitting at a large desk on the second floor, reading a book. He looks up when Sora, Aerith and Cloud approach, and stands to greet them.

"Sora, it's a surprise to see you."

"No one was more surprised then me." Sora says with a grin. "I have no idea how I ended up here."

"Do you know what happened before you appeared?" Leon asks, holding his chin thoughtfully. Sora's face darkens, and he looks away, saying nothing. Leon watches him for a while, and then takes a step closer.

"Sora, what happened?"

"I-"

"Are the heartless back?" Cloud asks from his place leaning against a bookshelf. He has been watching the Keyblade master since he arrived, and knew that whatever happened to the young warrior not only greatly troubled him, but also is very private. Forcing Sora to tell everything before giving him time to at least sort things out would only make things worse. All they need to know are the important things that affect them all right now.

"Yes, I saw them on the world I just left from." Sora turns back to them, managing to compose himself. Leon sits on the desk, his expression one of grave concern.

"That's not good. What kind of world were you on?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think it was a heartless world to begin with."

"If it's a heartless world, maybe we don't have anything to worry about? After all, the Keyholes have been sealed, and everyone is back where they all belong." Cloud suggests. Aerith shakes her head.

"No, we should still worry. The Heartless were still on the world after Sora sealed the Keyhole, and continued to appear for a while afterward."

"I see." Cloud sighs. "I do remember Cid saying that Gummi ship travel is still possible, so everything really _can't_ be over."

"Not to mention that they will definably appear where the Keyblade is." Leon says quietly. Everyone looks at him quickly. Sora looks down at his right hand.

"I'm sorry…"

Leon watches at him a moment. "You had no control over it, and it is better here then anywhere else. We have more information on the Heartless then anyone else, and have been fighting them since they showed up." Leon stands up, looking over at Aerith. "See if you can get everyone over here. We need a meeting. Sora, you're still pretty tired, so why don't you go rest? We'll update you tomorrow."

"I'm okay, I can stay." Sora says quietly. Cloud looks up slightly, but doesn't look directly at him.

"Take Leon's advice and get some rest. You've obviously been through something unpleasant. Take some time alone to pull your head together."

"Unless you're ready to talk about it now." Leon says impatiently. At Sora's silence, he places a hand on the teen's head. "I didn't think so. Go on Sora. It's best to rest when you can."

Sora blinks at the unexpectedly gentle gesture. Leon? Being nice to him? How rare. Oh, he was nice before, a few times, and those times surprised him too. He must really look out of it. "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem." Leon takes his hand from Sora's head and turns back to the desk. "I expect you to be fully rested and ready to talk tomorrow, am I clear?"

This is more expected of Leon. "Yes sir." Sora says with a real grin. "You can count on me, sir."

"Just get out of here." Leon says, trying to hide his amusement. Aerith touches Sora's shoulder.

"Come on, Sora. I'll walk you." The two leave the room, and Leon looks over at Cloud.

"So what do you think happened?"

"Whatever it is, it's personal." Cloud looks at the floor. "And it hurt him. The look on his face when I first saw him…he might be going through the same thing I did…" Cloud cut his thought off, unable to finish. "We shouldn't press him about it. Let him tell us when he's ready."

"If he is ever ready. He might end up like someone else I know who never got over it."

Cloud pushes away from the bookshelf. "That's my business. You're hardly one to talk, _Squall_."

"I _was_ talking of myself, Cloud." Leon says softly. Cloud looks away from him, thinking for a minute before heading to go downstairs. "Where are you going? I said I needed everyone here for a meeting."

"I'm just going downstairs. Call me when you're ready." With that he left. Leon watched him go, then turns back to his desk.

"We're too much alike as it is. We don't need one more person acting the same."

"So, Leon is Mr. Important here, huh?" Sora asks Aerith as they walked down the hall.

"Well, when we all got back, it just seemed right that Leon be our leader. We never said anything to make it official, we just looked to him and he did what we all expected."

"Is that fair?" Sora asks softly.

"He doesn't seem to mind so much. I think he's used to it. We all help him, and there are some times when Cloud takes over. Yuffie tries, but well…"

Sora laughs, understanding. "And Cid probably really doesn't care."

"He never did. All he worries about is the Gummi ship."

"You do have one, then?"

"Yes, but it's not very powerful and won't go far. Cid keeps working on it, even though we don't have the pieces for it. I think it makes him happy just to be around it."

"So are all the people okay now?"

"The ones that fled all came back, but I'm afraid that those who lost their hearts are still no longer with us."

"I…see." Sora says sadly.

"We still have hope. Remember, you came back from being a Heartless."

Sora grins. "Yeah, I did. Thanks to my…friends…" Sora's heart twists into a knot. "Uh, Aerith, I think I'm going to go to the Chapel for a little while…"

Aerith smiles down at him. "Sure, take your time. I'll come check on you after the meeting."

"Thanks." Sora waves and walks away to find the lift stop and grab a gondola. Aerith continues on her way. Both of them miss a single dark shadow slithering along the ground after them. It starts to rise from the ground but a booted foot came down upon it, forcing it down. The black Keyblade is in his hand, and his amber eyes dance with amusement.

"Now, now, patience. We can't have them know we are here just yet. Let's take some time to observe our enemies before we retake this castle. Leave the Key _alone_, do you understand?"

The amber-eyed heartless turns to a shadowy hallway there the shadows writhe and take shape, their yellow eyes glowing with a sinister purpose.

"That goes for _all_ of you."

__

Author's Nonsense:

Hee hee hee, another Cliffhanger! This one isn't so bad though, is it? Are you surprised this chapter came out so quickly? This is to see if I can coax a bunch of reviews from you. If I get more then twenty, I'll continue the speed typing.

Ready for the translation for part two? Okay.

Kyou wa Oishii Mono O Tabe You Yo

Stopping things that have no meaning

Happy? I hope so! Wow this chapter came out fast. I was a writing fool! Well, that's because of all the nice things you said!

So, no more confusion about Mizu, right? Was it worth the wait? Ain't he the cutest meanie you ever met? And what was with that moment of sadness? Oh, I guess all the mysteries aren't solved. Hee hee. Well, it all goes downhill from here. Hang on; it's not going to be a smooth ride.

Mood Music: Just one this time, "Cape of Storms" by Hyde from L'arcenciel. Who is he? Well, if Gackt is the sexiest J-pop singer, Hyde is the ultimate cutie! His voice is to DIE for. Remember that Moonchild movie? Hyde was in it too, and he OWNED it. He stole it and made it his own. I want to watch it again, suddenly! Translation: I'm going now

I did my part, now you do yours! Review! Don't forget my other fic Pisces. I'm waiting till the end of the week to close the voting and write the fic, so you still have time! Read it and review! (Although you all seem to like that one better then this one…) Ah, well.

Ciao!


	7. Nothing's Like Before

**__**

Beginning Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: SquareEnix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts. I own this story, Mizu and some vicious Muse-bees. No money was made off of this, so if you sue, all you will get is nasty muse-bee stings.

I have another flame! Now Sora and Riku can have a nice romantic fire when I write the "Sora and Riku make out in front of the fireplace scene" for the entertainment of Yaoi-obsessed fan girls! Isn't that great? I will put it in the "Goodies" chapter at the end of this fic. The "Goodies" chapter will include deleted scenes, explanation on the symbolism and of course the characters of the fic having a party celebrating the end of the story.

Sora: Is it my turn yet?

Aoi Nikko: Go ahead, Sora.

Sora: Welcome to chapter seven of "When All Things Come Back To You" This is a giftfic for the brilliant Uzumaki-sama. You should read her wonderful fics pronto!

Aoi Nikko: Read and review this one first please!

Sora: Uzumaki-sama, I salute you! Salutes with Keyblade. Aoi Nikko bops him

Aoi Nikko: Do the warning!

Sora: E-hehehe…** This is a YAOI. That means to guys will be engaging in homosexual relations. You might want to leave if this bothers you.**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, "A COMPLETE 180"!!!

Well, that's that then. There are two stupid people who can't read big bold letters. Don't be the third! Onto the fic! I put a little something extra in here for you! Enjoy, my darling fan girls and boys! Blows many kisses

Chapter Sever, Part One:

Nothing's Like Before…

The great doors of Hollow Bastion's Chapel groan on their hinges as a small brunette pushes past them. He enters into the large, circular room slowly, blue eyes scanning the area. The chapel is pretty much empty with the princesses of heart gone, and his footsteps echo loudly as he walks into the center of the room.

The massive Heartless crest in the back of the room has been removed, the statues replaced with noble looking winged lions. Sora smiles faintly, they remind him of Leon. He glances around again. Other then those few changes, the room looks the same as it did when he was last here.

"I wonder where my friends are…" Sora says aloud, thinking of the King's messengers. He remembered their panic stricken faces when he had vanished right before their eyes. He himself had been pretty scared. It had grown cold and dark and then a dense mist appeared, further blinding him to his surroundings. Afterwards there was a bright light, his Keyblade had been glowing. Shadows swirled around him, and he remembered trying to fight them, but they had no substance to them, at least not until they were ready to hit him. He remembers being forced into a sleep, and oh, how it hurt to fight against it! He gave in long moments after, he was too tired and in too much pain to struggle anymore.

It was then he had forgotten who he was.

Sora shakes the memories away. He didn't want to reflect on it, he _knew_ what happened next. Riku finds him, Riku deceives him…the one person he had trusted above everyone else. This isn't even the worst part, however.

"Why…do I still feel the same?" Sora's voice is wrought with misery and confusion. He collapses down upon the cold floor, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the bright glow coming from the window above.

__

"So if I get my memories back, I'll lose the ones I have now? The ones I made with you?"

How he wishes he could. Maybe then he wouldn't have to go through the myriad of emotions in his heart, all contradicting one another. He is indeed angry with Riku and a part of him wants nothing more to do with him. However, there is another part of him that believes Riku's claim that he loves Sora, is willing to forgive what he has done.

Sora turns his thoughts away. How could he even think of forgiving Riku? He had done something unthinkable to him. He took advantage of him, deceived him, seduced him, made love to him-

__

…No, don't even call it that._ He had sex with you_._ There was no meaning behind that at all_._ None…_

Ah, if only that were true. There is no revulsion on Sora's end, no regrets. It is this that disturbs him the most, the fact that what they had done is the most fulfilling thing that has ever happened to him in his life. It had left him feeling whole, complete. Those feelings have not faded, regardless of what he forces himself to think. What has Riku done to him? Sora finds treacherous brain reminiscing on Riku's soft and gentle touches, on how delicately he handled him. He remembers the feel of pale lips upon his own, and Riku's sweet, sweet words…

__

…Thank you for letting me show you just how much I love you…how close I want to be to you…

Sora slides back, lying on his back on the floor, pushing his fists into his eyes. Dear gods, he loves him. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot deny it. Why did this have to be so hard to deal with? Why?

In the Library, the seven inhabitants of Hollow Bastion listen to their leader, Leon, who sits behind his desk looking at them all with his steel-blue eyes full of apprehension. The six others stand, sit or lean against bookshelves.

"What? Sora's here and I didn't even get to see him? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"You can see him after the meeting, Yuffie." Aerith says gently to the dark haired girl sitting on Leon's desk.

"That's easy for you to say, you've seen him already!" Yuffie huffs, turning away from them all.

"Can we please get back on topic?" Cloud interrupts from behind the bookshelf to Leon's left. "We have a serious matter to discuss."

"Yeah, and how are _you_ supposed to be discussing anything on the other side of the bookshelf, Cloud?" Yuffie snorts, rolling her eyes.

"That's enough, Yuffie. He can hear us and we can here him, and that's enough for me right now." Leon knows why Cloud has distanced himself from the others, and isn't going to press things. The reason is the six-foot tall, silver haired, aqua-eyed man standing close to the door, eyes burning into the bookshelf Cloud is hidden behind. From the bits and pieces of information he has heard, some from Aerith, most from Cloud himself; while the blond was searching for the pink clad mage, he was also running from Sephiroth who pursued him through all the worlds. Things got really bad when Sephiroth ran into him at the tournament in the Coliseum, and that led to strained relations when they all returned to Hollow Bastion. Sephiroth uses every spare moment of his time trying to catch Cloud alone; and Cloud spent all of his time hiding. Aerith is the only one who manages to find him no matter where he goes, and usually keeps that information secret, as per Cloud's wishes.

"You were saying, Leon?" Aerith turns to Leon, trying to help get the meeting back on track.

"As I was saying, Sora is in Hollow Bastion. He says he came from what he believes is a heartless world."

"Humph, if those sons of bitches are still around, that proves my theory on why the Gummi ship still works." Cid says in his usual gruff voice. "Will they be back here, with the keyhole sealed?"

"It's a possibility." Aerith says. "The Heartless kept appearing on worlds long after Sora sealed them."

"Yeah, but that just means they can't travel through the keyholes. How are they getting here?" Yuffie asks, her eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully.

"Are ya a simpleton?" Cid growls, turning on the ninja. "The Heartless have Gummi ships too!" He walks over to Leon's desk. "If they land here, and we can get ahold of their ship, we can improve the one I've been working on."

"And what would the purpose of that be?" A low, quiet voice says from Leon's right. All eyes turned to a man wearing a red coat, one arm out of the sleeve and tucked into the front. "What use to us is leaving this world? Wouldn't that be going against the wishes of that King you all are so fond of?"

Leon quietly considers the words of the red clad Samurai. "That's true, Auron, but there may be some use in a usable Gummi Ship."

"Hmph." is Auron's only reply.

Auron has always been a denizen of Hollow Bastion, however, when they all were forced to leave, no one knew what had happened to him. They dismissed him as one of the unfortunate taken by the heartless, but this was not so. They found him, sitting at the castle gates as if nothing had ever happened when they returned. He never speaks on where he was or what he did; in fact, he hardly ever speaks at all.

"We might be able to use it in case of an emergency and we have to leave again." Aerith suggests, looking at everyone.

"Aw, Aerith, don't jinx us!" Yuffie cries, narrowing her eyes at the mage.

"How about using it to get a look at the other worlds, make sure everything is all right? If we know what's goin' on there, we'll have a good idea on what to do." Cid says thoughtfully.

"There's no use worrying about it until it happens." Came Cloud's voice from behind his bookshelf. Leon glances over at it, hearing the impatience behind the voice. He knows Cloud wants to leave. He can feel the tension between him and Sephiroth even though the two aren't speaking. It made him wonder what happened between them.

"Here's a thought." Comes a voice from near the door.

Everyone turns to the aqua-eyed swordsman in awe. Sephiroth never speaks to anyone except Cloud and on occasion, Aerith, and it was usually hostile. He never participates in meetings, spending the time staring at Cloud. At times, he is even more quiet and anti-social then Auron.

Sephiroth walks over to them, his steps decisive and full of grace. He gazes at them all with a false smile. "Why don't we use it to send that _Keyblade_ master on a one way trip out of here? From what I hear, those Heartless show up wherever he goes, trying to get his heart. If he's not here, there's no problem, right?"

"That's not something we're going to do." Leon says coldly. "Sora fought with us, for us, and I'm not about to treat him like he's trouble."

"Then I think we should all prepare to fight Heartless." Sephiroth turns to go back to the door."

"_I_ think you should do what you normally do; glare from your corner, keep your mouth shut, and let us do the thinking." Cloud moves from behind the bookshelf, glaring at Sephiroth's back.

"Cloud." Leon sighs tiredly, "Don't pick a fight here."

"No, no…let him." Sephiroth purrs, turning to face Cloud. He looks like a pleased kitten at Cloud's stare.

"If you're going to act like babies, maybe you should take a nap." Auron interjects gruffly. "We don't have time for your melodrama. If you can't be serious, then leave."

Cloud lifts his head defiantly, and walked out of the room without another word. Sephiroth moves to follow, but Leon calls him back.

"Alright, we're pretty much done here. Aerith, find all of Ansem's reports, and begin to research the Heartless again. Cid, keep working on that ship. Yuffie, do a quick sweep of the area for Heartless, take Sephiroth with you."

"WHAT? But Leon-"

"IF you run into anything, you might need him. Auron-"

"Don't bother. I know what I need to do." Auron pulls away from the bookshelf he is leaning on and walks away. Yuffie rolls her eyes. Leon sighs and stands up, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm going to help Aerith. We'll have another meeting tomorrow morning with Sora. We'll decide what to do then. Dismissed!"

Everyone files out of the library to start his or her assigned tasks, Sephiroth shooting the leather clad man an angry glare as he leaves with Yuffie. Leon and Aerith stay behind. The Library is the best place for research after all.

"It might have been better to have Auron go with Yuffie." Aerith looks over at a weary Leon.

"And let him stalk Cloud and start another fight with him? I don't think so."

"We won't be able to protect Cloud from him forever, you know."

"I know. But, I will continue to help him until he's ready to deal with it himself. Aren't you?" Leon stands up to go downstairs with Aerith.

"Of course." Aerith sighs. "Of course."

"Then let's stop worrying about it for now and get this work out of the way."

Cloud wanders aimlessly through the lifts of Hollow Bastion, looking for a place to be alone. He shouldn't have said anything like that at the meeting, shouldn't have left like he did. Sephiroth just _irritates_ him sometimes. To even think about sending Sora off like that… it makes Cloud very angry.

Sora reminds him of himself, the way he used to be before the heartless came and destroyed everything. The look in his eyes, the feelings hidden there, remind him of what he went through while he was looking for his light, and running from his darkness. At one point, though, he had started running from his light and looking for his darkness, confusing one for the other. It had caused him much pain and anguish, especially when he realized he was wrong. The darkness he had run to was not willing to let him go, and it still isn't. If not for Aerith and Leon he wouldn't know what to do. Eventually he will have to deal with it, he knows, but he isn't ready. Not yet.

After a long while of wandering, he finds himself in the Chapel. He and Leon have used up a lot of nervous energy in here, ripping out all reminders of when Ansem lived here, and replacing things to make it look more like their home. It is going slowly, but the pace is just fine for him and Leon. Cloud walks in slowly, looking around and stopping short when he notices someone is there before him.

Sora is sprawled on the floor, his arms out to the side, staring up at the skylight, eyes expressionless. Cloud walks over and looked up at the skylight as well for a while.

"Y'know, no matter how long you stare at it, it never goes anywhere or does anything." Cloud says softly, teasingly. Sora's eyes flick over at Cloud for a second, and then he sits up. Cloud looks down at him.

"You look like you could use some company."

"So do you." Sora quietly replies.

Cloud smiles and lets out a breath. "I guess I do."

Sora scoots over a little, an invitation for Cloud to sit next to him. Cloud did so, resting his arms on his knees. They stare at nothing for quite a while before Sora breaks the silence.

"Did you ever find it?"

Cloud looks over at Sora. "Find what?" He looks up at the skylight again. "You mean my light?" Sora nods once. "Yes."

"That's good." Sora gazes up at the skylight. "At least one of us did."

Is that what is bothering Sora? Disappointment? No, it has to be much deeper then that.

"You didn't find yours?"

"No." Sora is silent for a while before adding, "I thought I did, but it was only darkness…"

"Sounds like a good portion of my journey." Cloud murmurs without really meaning to. Sora turns his head to gape at him.

"What do you mean?"

Cloud drops his eyes to the floor. "I spent most of my time looking for my light. I wandered through the worlds, searching, and at some point, I'm not sure how, I ended up lost in the darkness."

Cloud pauses for a moment, continuing to stare at the floor. "I was running too, Sora. Running from a person that brought things out in me that _frightened_ me." Cloud takes a breath and shakes his head. "Running only brought me right to them, and I had almost forgotten what it was I was looking for. I had almost forgotten that I hadn't found it yet. I realized what I was dong and it really messed up my head, I made some stupid decisions. It was at that point in my life I met you."

"Yeah, I remember." Sora says.

"The fight with you didn't sit well with me, I realized I was going about things the wrong way. I had a choice to make."

"Choice?"

"Light or darkness. It may seem a simple choice, but it really isn't. After all, we aren't talking about good and evil." Cloud glances at Sora's confused expression. "Darkness does not necessarily mean evil, Sora."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've met them, haven't you? There are two kinds of heartless that don't hurt anyone. They don't even steal hearts. What do you suppose that means? Sure all the others do, but if the Darkness is evil, why do these few types exist?"

"I…never thought about it…"

"I didn't either, for a long time. In the light, all the worlds are separated. When they were connected to the darkness, they were also connected to each other. It is because of this that you got the chance to meet so many people and see so many things. When this is all over and the Darkness driven away, everything will be separated and you will never see the friends you made on the other worlds ever again."

"I see what you mean. Light and Darkness both have their good and bad points."

"It's just how you use the powers that are given to you. It doesn't matter where they come from, only how they are used. When I discovered that, it made my choice that much harder."

"So which did you choose?"

"I didn't." Cloud's voice can barely be heard. "I'm still running…from both of them. I'm afraid that when I do…I'll find out what my own heart is made of…I'm not ready to know yet. I don't think I'm strong or wise enough to be able to deal with either of them right now."

"You'll figure it out soon, Cloud. You're much stronger and wiser then you think you are. I'm sure of it."

"That's good of you to say." Cloud smiles. "You have a good heart, Sora. You should protect it, and keep it from becoming bitter, like I did. Something is bothering you, kid. Want to talk about it?"

Sora looks away. "It's…not easy to talk about…"

"It's okay. You're not ready." Cloud stands. "When you are, I'll be there to listen. It's important to have someone who will listen. Leon taught me that."

"Leon?!"

"He may act cold, but he's actually a very nice guy. Helped me through a lot of mess Aerith couldn't. He understands a lot more then you think." As he turns to go, he says, "He'd be a good person to go to as well. When you're ready, Sora. Only when you're ready."

Sora turns to watch Cloud go, getting to his feet and walking over to the alter. Something sets his senses on alert, and he turns swiftly, Keyblades appearing in his hands as he does so. The gold Keyblade takes on the Oathkeeper key chain, but the other grows much larger, gold in color and looking like lace. It is the most powerful form his Keyblade could take, the Ultimate Weapon. It whirs through the air, striking its target as it leaps at Sora, cutting it down with one stroke, a single pink heart vanishing into the air.

Heartless.

There are a couple more behind him, but they scurry off through the door off to Sora's left. Eyes narrowing, Sora follows them. They are heading toward the Keyhole. Sora knows he had locked it, but the heartless also know that, and they still are headed that way. Whatever they want, it can't be good, but Sora is going to stop them.

__

Chapter Sever, Part Two:

Hikari (Mizu's POV)

__

Yes, come to me…

Mizu stands in the dark depths of Hollow Bastion's Keyhole. The dark Keyblade in his hand has allowed him past the seal, just as he knew it would. He can tell Sora is coming. He is ready and waiting.

__

Hurry, I want my own will…

As he had said, Mizu has no will of his own. The best he can do is manipulate the two directives his creators have set for him, the desires in their hearts at the time of his creation.

__

Eliminate the Keyblade master…

Bring Sora close…

The two conflicting commands have driven Mizu insane, but that insanity brought something akin to sentient thought. However, it isn't enough.

"Just an illusion…a fantasy…" Mizu murmurs. "But the charade ends this day…it will end once the Key reaches this place…once he finally ceases his foolish struggling and gives in to the darkness…gives in to me."

Dark shadows appear near the Keyhole, unable to enter. Mizu doesn't turn, but he knows that they are there.

"Has he followed you?" The shadows say nothing but they dance around as if answering in the affirmative. Mizu smiles. "Good. You may destroy the rest." The shadows leave just as the sound of footsteps reach Mizu's ears.

__

He has come…

Mizu lifts his head, the dark Keyblade pointed to the floor, waiting. His smile widens when he hears someone enter the Keyhole. He can feel them…the other Keyblades. He is here. The Key has arrived.

"Riku? What are you…? Are you behind the Heartless here?"

Ah, so angry he sounds, so demanding…hmmm…to use Riku's voice…or not? Mizu chooses to remain silent, waiting. The Key must believe he is Riku due to the Keyblade he carries. He'll know the truth soon enough.

Sora stepped closer. "Riku, answer me. What are you doing?"

"Ah, but I am not Riku." Mizu turns slowly, his amber eyes dancing with a wicked delight.

"Mizu!" Sora hisses, readying his Keyblades. The boy Heartless laughs.

"I know what you are wondering…how is it I have this Keyblade? What happened to Riku?" Mizu's expression grows downright sinister. "What do you care? Don't you hate him now?"

A thousand expressions cross Sora's face, and he asks in a fearful voice, "What did you do to him!?"

"I left him with his crumbling heart, with his self destructive soul."

Mizu smiles as utter horror appears on Sora's face. "You monster! I'll kill you!"

"If you suppose you must." Mizu says smoothly. "However, even with two Keyblades, you are no match for me. Cease this foolery, and come to me. You have a greater destiny, and I will have you see it through."

"What are you talking about? I don't even think you know." Sora points Oathkeeper at Mizu. "I'm going to put you down before you can hurt anyone else!"

"Then come try, if you are not afraid." Mizu is well prepared for Sora's charge, prepared for Sora's rage blinded swings. No, this would not do. Mizu spins, arms out to the side and begins his own attack, his movements as graceful and precise as a professional fencer. He easily knocks the Oathkeeper away, and he smiles at Sora from over his Keyblade.

"You will never defeat me this way. Where is that strength you had that night under the stars? The night I held you close and almost had you to myself? Show it to me, Keyblade master. I must know if it was real." He sees Sora's eyes brighten with purpose. Yes, much better. This is the way he must be. Mizu beckons to Sora with his Keyblade, and Sora attacks, his movements more controlled. He seems stronger too, but somehow it isn't enough.

"Your Keyblade alone is not enough to dispel this darkness." Mizu taunts, even as Sora's strikes become more powerful. Mizu backs Sora up to what would be the wall, bringing his Keyblade down to split Sora's skull. Sora brings his Keyblade up and blocks, struggling against Mizu's sheer strength. Mizu presses closer, leaning over their crossed blades to softly whisper,

"Shine for me, little light."

Mizu nips Sora's ear sharply, and he feels the Keyblade master shudder.

"Get_ off_!" With a burst of unseen power, Sora throws Mizu back. Mizu stumbles and smiles, bringing his Keyblade up to defend an attack. Yes, this is what he is waiting for. This is what he wants…

Sora attacks again, and Mizu finds himself on the defensive, but he continues to smile at Sora as if the most wonderful thing is happening to him. The Ultimate Weapon seems to glow, and that glow grew stronger with each strike.

__

Yes…almost there…so close…

Sora slices horizontally, and sends Mizu's Keyblade flying. The glowing Keyblade in his hand is leveled to his chest. Mizu's breath is heavy, but he continues to smile.

"You…will never defeat me this way, Key. Your light is not strong enough. It is not strong enough to defeat the darkness…"

Sora eyes Mizu defiantly, his blue eyes full of determination. The Keyblade illuminates the entire room with the light of its master's heart, and Mizu shields his face.

__

Almost…just one more nudge…

"Impressive, but the powers of Darkness are much stronger!" It takes all of Mizu's power to stand and face the incredible light coming from Sora. He calls the dark Keyblade to him and leaps at the Keyblade master with one final, desperate strike. Sora's eyes gaze at him calmly as he swings his Keyblade to meet Mizu's strike.

The light brightens one last time and everything is enveloped in an explosion of golden light.

__

Chapter Seven, Part Three:

Unmei Wasurete Ikite Kita No Ni

Hollow Bastion is in chaos.

Without warning the small band of inhabitants are completely taken by surprise, even though they are expecting an attack. The first thing attacked is the library, Darkball heartless teleporting in a flash of light and dark energy. Aerith drops the books she is holding in surprise, and they scatter about the floor.

"Leon!" She cries down to where Leon is researching.

"I see them." Leon replies evenly. "My gunblade is up there with you. Can you toss it down to me?"

Aerith spots the gunblade close to the door on the floor she is on. Between them are eight Darkball heartless. Aerith takes a breath.

"I'm on it." She rushes forward, dodging the first Darkball who tries to fly into her. Another begins to bounce around randomly, and Aerith falls to the floor trying to avoid it. She rolls to the side to avoid the first Darkball's bite, and climbs quickly to her feet.

"Okay, no more miss nice mage!" Aerith raises a hand, a dark energy crushing the first Darkball to the floor. Aerith steps over him and keeps going, releasing a round of five high-level fire spells at the second. It explodes into a bunch of green balls that Aerith kicks over the side to Leon, in case the unarmed gunblade wielder needs them. She dodges the next few Darkballs whose random bouncing attack took out two other Darkballs that were trying to rush Aerith. The green-eyed girl smiles.

"Thank you!" She says as she slips past the last two and grabs the gunblade.

"Aerith!"

"I'm coming down!" She looks over the rail to see where Leon is. "Catch me!" She calls down to him, as he is just below her. She jumps over the rail escaping the perturbed Heartless trying to stop her, and into Leon's waiting arms. He puts her down and takes his gunblade, nodding to her. Aerith raises her hands once more.

"Stop!" She commands, and the Heartless surrounding them have no choice but to comply with her wishes, her spell freezing them still. Leon flies through them slicing through them easily, and when the spell wore off they jerked around as if being hit and then vanished. Aerith takes a deep breath, then releases it slowly.

"Here." Leon tosses her an Ether, the stop spell took a lot out of Aerith to cast, and she didn't like to use it often because it usually left her defenseless. Aerith drinks the bitter liquid nodding her thanks to Leon.

"We had better find the others." She says worriedly.

"Starting with Cloud." Leon turns to the door. "He's the only one without a partner right now."

"But what about Sora and Auron?" Aerith asks, following him.

"Sora has the Keyblade. Auron is most likely near an ally. Cloud is alone and doesn't have the Keyblade. Let's go."

Aerith frowns at the seemingly cold comment, but she knows Leon is right. Sora was chosen to fight the Heartless; the Keyblade will ultimately protect him. Cloud is most likely alone and unsuspecting of what is going on, and he is still recovering from his time in the darkness. Auron _might_ be near enough to help him, but that isn't enough to make her want to risk it.

__

"Please let Cloud be okay…"

Yuffie let out a huge yawn. "This is so lame!" She grumbles. "Stuck patrolling with the king psycho of all psychos…who'd I piss off today?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Sephiroth says as he passes by her. "However it looks as though you won't be bored very soon…" The silver haired swordsman smiles and places a cool hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What are you…?" Yuffie begins, but cut herself off as a Wyvern Heartless swoops in for an attack. "Heartless!" She pulls out her giant shuriken, sending it spinning into a Wyvern that came down behind her.

Sephiroth unsheathes his sword, the very action slicing a nearby Heartless in two. He takes a step forward and is surrounded by four heartless at once. Sephiroth eyes them coolly. "I don't have time for this." Two swipes in different directions dispatch them all. "I have something more important to do."

Yuffie's eyes widen. _"He's doing this with no effort at all! Just how strong is he?!"_ She watches as he begins to walk off. "HEY! Where are you going?! There are still Heartless here!" She spits a curse as he ignores her. "Damn him! Leaving me here alone…" She lets her shuriken fly again, sending smaller ones to drive back the Heartless that are nearby. A large Katana slices through a Heartless at Yuffie's back.

"Auron!"

"I knew he would do something like this. Unreliable fool." Auron lifts his sword to rest on his shoulder and beckons to a Heartless. When it foolishly goes near it is neatly dispatched.

"Where does he think he's going?!" Yuffie growls.

"To find his obsession, of course. That's why I came here to find you, I knew he was going to leave and find him."

"Cloud…" Yuffie says softly, looking to where the dangerous swordsman has vanished. "He's going to do more harm then good…"

"I don't think so." Auron says, focusing on his battle. "Not in a situation like this."

"And damn you if my instincts aren't right about this, Sephiroth…"

Riku stumbles out of the shadows and into the Great Crest area, trying desperately to catch his breath. He doesn't have time to suffer the symptoms of traveling without a Gummi ship. He has to find Sora. A Heartless rises from the floor and dances over to him, thinking him an easy victim.

That is a mistake.

Dark power twists around in his hands and a wicked blade appears, looking much like a dragon's wing. When the Heartless comes close Riku leaps forward with a horizontal swing.

"Get…_out_ …of my way." The Heartless vanishes, and Riku slumps against a wall, holding his chest and gasping. He can't stop here. Sora is in danger.

"Impressive."

Riku swirls around, sword ready to slice down this new foe…

…and stares into a pair of eyes identical to his own.

The man standing opposite him stares back, just as stunned as he is. Riku pushes off the wall, pointing his sword.

"Is this some sick joke?" This man could very well be him in ten years.

"If it is, I don't find it funny." The man eyes his sword. "Are you a Heartless?"

"Not likely." Riku says, a little more at ease. "Are you?" The man snorts as if insulted. Riku decides to take that as a no. He lowers his sword, slumping back against the wall.

"You don't look too good." The other man remarks, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine in a minute." Riku says, but he pushes off the wall again. "Unfortunately a minute is far too much time for me to spare. I've got to find Sora…"

"Sora?" The man frowns for a moment. "Ah, the Keyblade Master."

"Do you know where he is?" Riku asks, looking up at the man hopefully. To his disappointment, the man shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm looking for someone myself…" The man gazes at Riku's expression with inquisitive eyes. He stares for a long moment, then slowly nods in approval. "I see…"

"See what?"

The man begins to step past him. "I hope you find your Keyblade master…"

"My name's Riku." The teen offers.

"Sephiroth." The man with the long white hair says. "Try searching the Keyhole. That might be the most logical place where he could be. I'm heading that way if you want to come with me." The words were stiff, as if he isn't used to saying them.

"I remember where it is." Riku nods, following Sephiroth as he went through a nearby doorway. "But I could use some help with Heartless."

Sephiroth makes a small, amused sound. "I suppose you could." He says nothing else, and the two continue in silence. The whole time Riku never has to draw his sword, the moment any Heartless appears, Sephiroth would slay them immediately. Riku doesn't mind, it allows him to recover from traveling to Hollow Bastion by using the darkness.

They reach the castle chapel, and it is infested by Angel Star heartless. It is these heartless that intrigue Riku the most, they are born of holy magic, and yet their main purpose is that of evil. Their powers are the powers of light, yet they use them for evil. Angel Stars will steal your heart just as the other Heartless will. Riku smiles.

Kind of like him, only opposite.

In the middle of the room a blond man is fighting alone, his massive sword slicing easily through the surrounding Angel Stars. They back off to regroup for an attack, and their combined holy spells does a great deal of damage to him. Riku moves to help, but he is stopped by Sephiroth's powerful arm. He looks up in irritation, and he sees an expression on the aqua-eyed man's face that he recognizes very well.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth says, his voice caught between a whisper and a sigh.

"This is who you are looking for?" Riku demands. "Why are we staying back here?! We should help him, those Heartless are dealing him as much damage as he is doing to them!"

"Stay here if you want to continue living."

Riku watches awestruck as Sephiroth saunters into the room as if he is some sort of god, ignoring the Heartless completely. Cloud turns, his eyes a strange blend of anger, relief and fear. Sephiroth reaches out a hand and pulls the blond to his chest by the back of his head. Cloud struggles, but Sephiroth's grip is far too strong. The silver haired swordsman leans down to whisper something into Cloud's ear, something that made the blond cease his struggling, mako-bright eyes wide. Sephiroth looks back up to the Heartless trying to attack him.

"Die."

The room is filled with a dark power, and Riku watches, completely enthralled. He is suddenly very glad he is not standing inside the room. When he looks again, the room is empty with the exception of Sephiroth and Cloud. Riku steps cautiously into the room, and Sephiroth turns his head to look at him.

"I have what I am looking for. This is where we part ways." He turns his head as Cloud pushes away, and he lets him go. The blond glares at them both and turns to leave. Sephiroth follows after him, pausing at the door.

"Good luck finding your light."

Riku stares back at the door. How did he…?

It didn't matter. Sora could be in danger. Riku charges through the door on the right to reach the room with the Keyhole. He could worry about it later.

The race to the Keyhole is a blur, Riku is traveling at top speed even with the Heartless appearing to stop him. They are either ignored or destroyed as Riku runs past. He has no time to deal with peons.

The room belonging to the Keyhole is brightly lit. As Riku hurries toward the Keyhole, he notices that the light is coming from the Keyhole. It is warm and familiar, and Riku relaxes, knowing it as Sora's light. It must mean that the Keyblade master has triumphed, if it is glowing so brightly. Riku steps toward the Keyhole as the light begins to fade, mind working on what to say to Sora, how he would begin to make things right between them.

He is totally unprepared for what he sees inside the Keyhole.

Mizu is standing with his back toward the entrance; clothing tattered and looking quite beat up. Trying to stumble away is Sora, his whole body aglow with a warm golden light. He clutches his chest with his right hand, the golden Keyblade down on the ground, and him trying to keep Mizu at bay with the other.

To his horror, Mizu is able to easily knock the Keyblade aside and pull Sora into his arms, his voice a soft purr as he murmurs to him. Riku tries to rush inside, but there is a powerful barrier blocking his way. He screams Sora's name, and the boy looks at him with very wide, confused and frightened eyes from over Mizu's shoulder.

"Riku-!"

Mizu glances back at him, a slow, eerie smile crossing his face before turning back to Sora. He whispers a few more things to Sora, whose eyes never leave Riku's. Riku catches an expression in them he did not expect to ever see again, and then there was a bright flash, a cry from Sora, and the Heartless boy pulls him into himself, absorbing both the Keyblade master and his light. Riku pushes against the barrier again as Mizu turns to face him, a smile of complete bliss lighting upon his features. Chest heaving anguish, Riku's scream cuts through the many areas of Hollow Bastion, a raw, ear-shattering cry of one who learns what actual despair truly is.

"**_SORA!_**"

__

Author's Nonsense:

Well, we have reached the end of Chapter Seven at last! I couldn't be lazy with this chapter. It was a lot of work; do you know how long this chapter is? Seventeen pages!

Did you like the little gift I put in here, i.e. Mizu's POV? He gets one more, in the next chapter. Would you like to know the translation for part three? Sure!

Unmei Wasurete Ikite Kita No Ni

Destiny forgotten, even though I kept going

So there you have it. Next chapter is the beginning of the end. I wonder if Riku will be able to save Sora? CAN Sora even be saved or is he lost forever? How will the insanely powerful Mizu be defeated? What in the hell actually happened in this chapter? Well, you have to wait three more chapters to find out…just kidding. I'm such a goof.

Mood Music: T M Revolution's Coordinate CD. All Hail the RL Bishonen gods, Hyde, Gackt and Takanori! I also think Yura from Psyco le Cemu is hot. It's the white hair and those old fashioned Japanese eyes. I'm a sucker for white hair, just look at how much I love Riku and Sephiroth!

Okay, it's your turn now. Review! Let me know you like it, or Kairi will get Sora! I'm going now. See you soon!

Ciao!


	8. Regardless of Warnings the Future Doesn'...

_**Beginning chapter eight**_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I must sound like a broken record by now..._

_Aoi Nikko: Hey Cid, can you do the warning for me?_

_Cid: What? What the & makes you think I have the time?_

_Aoi Nikko: Pretty please? bats eyelashes_

_Cid: Fine, fine! &$ annoying fan girls...** This fic is a &$ YAOI. Your stupid $$ shouldn't be here on this chapter if you don't know what this is, or like this $#(! Got it?!**_

_Aoi Nikko: Cid..._

_Cid: &$ you, I'm done here._

_Welcome to Chapter eight of "When All Things Come Back To You". This is a giftfic for the wonderful Uzumaki-sama. If you haven't read her works by now you are surely missing out big time! (That and you are ignoring me...) You should go and read her stuff too as soon as you are done with mine if you have not done so already. _

_WARNING: This hasn't been beta'd...please forgive me for any mistakes._

_Alright, enough. Enjoy the fic!_

_Chapter Eight, Part One:_

_Regardless Of Warnings, The Future Doesn't Scare Me At All_

Heartless swarm into the lower left platform in the Great Crest area, all of them trying to surround and take down the two men who have just entered the locale. The one in front immediately draws his signature weapon, a massive sword wrapped in long bandages. Wasting no time he leaps into the battle, ignoring his companion who meandered onto the platform with controlled grace, one hand on his absurdly long sword.

"Always so impatient, Cloud."

The man addressed as Cloud rips through a heartless with his sword before glaring at the tall, silver haired man who had spoke.

"I don't have time to play games, Sephiroth." He says turning away to deal with another oncoming heartless. Sephiroth is by his side almost immediately, keeping his eyes on Cloud's back to prevent the blonde from becoming flanked. Grudgingly, Cloud does the same out of courtesy; if someone is considerate enough to watch your back during battle, it is only fair you do the same for them...even if they really don't need you to, as is the case with Sephiroth. The powerful swordsman's strength is immense and his fighting style is ruthless...

...And it seems to become even more so whenever Cloud is involved.

Cloud watches Sephiroth's smooth sword strokes from the corner of his eye, the silver haired swordsman's blade flashing in the light of Hollow Bastion's eternal sunset. Any Heartless that approaches Cloud's back is instantly dispatched, even at the risk of allowing an enemy near his person. The observation causes Cloud's mind to wander back to when Sephiroth came to him in the Chapel and whispered those words that caused him to freeze in awe.

_Shhh..._

..._Let me show you the power that your light brings me..._

His..._light_?

Surely he had to have been mistaken. Was Sephiroth suggesting that Cloud is the swordsman's light? _Impossible! _Cloud couldn't possibly be someone else's light, not when his own heart is filled with darkness. It has to be some trick; Sephiroth has to be playing with his mind, trying to manipulate him like he always does.

And yet...

An Invisible Heartless teleports in on Cloud's right and the distracted blonde is almost too slow to block its incoming sword slash. Blocking at an awkward angle, Cloud struggles against his opponent, trying to force him back so he can counterattack. Two others glide in for an attack, and Cloud curses under his breath in frustration.

"_Sin Harvest_."

Halos appear over the heads of the attacking heartless at Sephiroth's words, their faint glow mocking the darkness of their flesh for but a moment. Time slows to a crawl as a dark energy burst from within them, weakening them almost to the point of defeat. Cloud throws away the one he had locked swords with, slaughtering it with a quick thrust just as Sephiroth makes quick work of the other two. The Masamune whirls on his right, then comes from behind him as the last Heartless attempted a frontal assault. Cloud struggles as he is pulled back into a protective embrace. When soft lips brush against his ear, he stills, his eyes wide.

"Hesitation on the battlefield can get you killed, Cloud. Have you forgotten all that I've taught you?"

Angry at the older man's words, for bringing up the past they share, and the fact that he is _right_, Cloud pulls roughly out of Sephiroth's arms and turns to face him, taking several steps back as he does so.

"What's your game?" Cloud hisses, blue eyes glaring. Sephiroth gives him an amused smirk.

"Game? You're not making any sense, Cloud. We are past the age for games, don't you think?"

Cloud's eyes flash with growing annoyance, even though he has schooled his expression into one of calmness. "You're doing it again. Stop trying to screw with my mind and tell me what you're up to!"

Sephiroth makes a show of slowly sheathing his sword, then fixes Cloud with a bored expression. "I don't know what you're talking about. Unless this is more of your usual paranoia, Cloud, tell me _how_ I have played with your head."

"You've chased me relentlessly through the worlds, fought me countless times in the Coliseum, then when we get back here you stalk me like some _maniac_." Cloud stares Sephiroth in the eyes as he spits the last word out as harshly as he can. Sephiroth continues to stare at him calmly, waiting for his point. "Then when the heartless invade, you seek me out and play guardian angel."

"Ah..." Sephiroth begins smoothly. "Is it truly that...?" He tilts his head to the side, his smile never leaving his face. "Or could it be what I said to you in the Chapel?" His expression becomes even more smug when Cloud tenses at his words.

"Just answer my question." Cloud grinds out, forcing his expression to remain calm. The man is infuriating.

Sephiroth's smile deepens.

"Let me show you..." He says, taking a step forward. Cloud retreats a step, trying to keep the distance they have between them, suddenly wary.

"...the power..." Sephiroth advances again, and Cloud retreats, his back coming up against a wall.

"...that your light brings me."

Cloud hoists his sword up and points it at Sephiroth's throat, halting the silver haired man's advance and effectively holding him at bay. He says nothing, but the threat in his glowing mako blue eyes is very clear. The two men stare at each other for a moment, and Sephiroth never loses his smug grin.

"All this time, and still you've never learned..."

With the speed of a demon and the skill of angels, Sephiroth draws his sword and knocks aside Cloud's massive buster sword with one fluid strike. Halfway expecting the attack, Cloud manages to keep hold of his blade, but before he can counter, Sephiroth charges forward and closes the distance between them, burying his sword into the wall behind them and pressing Cloud's smaller form against that same wall with his own body, effectively pinning him. Because of the sheer size and length of his sword, Cloud finds he is unable to use it to help him in this situation. He struggles, infuriated at both Sephiroth and himself. Smirking, Sephiroth lets loose an amused snort, and Cloud's struggles to become wild with rage.

"Bastard!" Cloud snarls, when it becomes clear that Sephiroth is quite a bit stronger then him.

Still.

"Don't you understand, Cloud? Haven't you figured it out by now?"

"_What_ am I supposed to have figured out?!"

Sephiroth curses under his breath. "You always were a dense fool." Sephiroth leans his head closer. "The reason I followed-"

"_Chased_."

"Do you want to know or not?" Sephiroth hisses, angry at Cloud's interruption. Cloud looks away from Sephiroth, still angry. Sephiroth releases an angry breath and continues. "The reason I've acted the way I have toward you is because _you_-"

"Cloud!"

Both men turn toward the door where Aerith and Leon run through. With a silent curse, Sephiroth releases Cloud, and the blonde pushes past him to join his friends.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Aerith says breathing a sigh of relief. "We were so worried!"

"I'm fine." Cloud reassures her gently. Aerith's eyes slide over to where Sephiroth is, and she doesn't look convinced.

"Why are you here?" Leon asks Sephiroth coldly. "I thought you were supposed to be with Yuffie."

"I was." Sephiroth answers, unconcerned. "When the heartless arrived, I left."

"You left Yuffie alone?" Leon's tone is angry, but it also sounds as though he is not surprised.

"Auron was in the area. He had been following behind us for quite a while, most likely watching me."

"Very wise of him." Cloud snorts. "We had better find them." He turns toward the door, Aerith right behind him. When they had left, Leon stops Sephiroth with a hand on his shoulder.

"In case you haven't noticed, there aren't many of us left. What you did was reckless, and put Yuffie in a lot of danger. I suggest you keep your personal feelings out of this, understood?"

Sephiroth meets Leon's harsh gaze with a smile. "And I see you also went running to Cloud's side...Squall." Without another word being spoken, Sephiroth shrugs Leon's hand off his shoulder and follows after Cloud and Aerith. Leon glowers after him.

"I was concerned because he was _supposed_ to be alone." Leon calls after Sephiroth. The Swordsman just waves a dismissive hand and walks through the door. Eyes narrowing, Leon follows suit. The man is only trying to get a rise out of him, and he isn't going to fall for his tricks.

"Cid! Hey, geezer!"

Cid turns his head toward the noise, and cuts himself on a sharp piece of metal. He lets loose a flurry of curses, throwing a wrench at Yuffie, who is the one who distracted him. She dodges quickly, and the wrench hits the frame of the door where Auron is just entering. The samurai glares at Cid who doesn't look even the least bit apologetic.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Cid growls at them.

"Don't yell at us like that!" Yuffie shouts back at him. "Heartless have invaded and we were worried that they might have shown up here!"

"Yeah? Well they did, little miss fancy pants ninja." Cid goes back to his work on the gummi ship. "An' I treated them like I treat anyone who bothers me at work, so take the hint an' get outta here!"

"You idiot! More could come back!"

"I wish they would too. I just recalibrated the main guns on the gummi ship, I could use some test subjects." Cid eyes them again. "Unless you're volunteering for the job?"

"Look." Auron says stepping forward. "Heartless have invaded Hollow Bastion. Unless you're looking forward to losing your home _again_, get your spear and help us clear them out."

Cid glares at them both for a minute, then reaches inside the cockpit of the gummi ship to retrieve his spear. Muttering curses best left unmentioned, he jumps down to join them.

"Fine, you pushy bastard."

Auron doesn't answer him. When the foul-mouthed blonde is ready, he turns silently and leaves the room. With a sigh, Yuffie follows, Cid on her heels.

"So what's the plan? I hope we're not randomly moving from room to room killing heartless." Cid asks.

"The Keyblade master." Auron replies quietly. "The heartless are here because of him, right?"

"Hey, what're you saying, Auron?" Yuffie says, running to block Auron's path. "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting..."

"I have to agree with the annoying ninja-girl. I don't like where this is heading, Auron."

"I'm just suggesting we find him. Wherever he is, so is the person controlling the heartless."

Yuffie frowns, covering her chin with a hand. "Controlling... I thought the heartless's attacks were a little too well organized."

"Of course. And the further we go, the stronger they get." Auron nods.

"Like they want to keep us from somewhere." Cid put in. The other ninja and samurai look at him and sigh. Auron keeps moving, leaving the confused engineer behind. Yuffie pats him on the shoulder when he moves to follow.

"Way to state the obvious, Cid."

"What?"

"Let's just go, okay?" Yuffie waves her hand dismissively. Cid scratches his head and continues after them. As soon as he steps into the next room shadow heartless rise from the floor. Cid readies his spear as Yuffie throws her shurikans and Auron settles into an attack stance. The shadow heartless move to attack them, but pause for a second, looking up toward the ceiling. Cid hesitates as well, but Auron doesn't, his large katana sinking into the ones around him.

"Don't just stand there you fool, attack while they are distracted!" Auron commands as he turns to take on a few more to his right.

"Yeah, but..." Cid begins as he runs a shadow heartless through. "What's going on with them?"

"We'll figure it out later!" Yuffie said impatiently. She jumps back away from a heartless, toward the door leading to the lower lift area. She let a bunch of mini shurikans fly, glancing behind her to make sure they weren't trying to surround her. As she did, she noticed some familiar figures in that room and she cart wheels over near Auron and Cid.

"Hey, I just saw Leon and everyone in the next room!" She informs them. "It looks like they have their hands full with heartless too."

Cid rests his spear on his shoulder as he and Auron finish off the last of the shadow heartless. "Then let's go help them out."

"Don't bother." Auron says softly, watching the group emerge from the lift room. "They appear to be fine."

"Are you guys all right?" Leon asks.

"Well, king psycho left me, but I survived thanks to my wit and skill." Yuffie says with a grin.

"...And my katana." Auron mutters, walking past her.

"Don't steal my thunder!" Yuffie grumbles.

Ignoring her, Auron looks over at their unofficial leader. "Have you noticed the heartless's behavior just now?"

"Yes, something distracted them." Leon answers.

Cloud leans against a wall, folding his arms. "Most likely, something happened to whoever was controlling them."

"So then, why are they still appearing?" Aerith asks. "Something feels very wrong."

"I agree with Aerith." Cloud nods. "Now that we are all together, maybe we should make sure Sora is still okay. He may have the Keyblade, but he is still alone."

Sephiroth chuckles as he walks over to Cloud. "No he isn't." He smiles as Cloud glares at him, the blonde silently warning him to keep away. "Remember that boy that was with me when I rescued you? He's a friend of the Keyblade master. I'm sure he's fighting alongside him."

"Wait a minute." Leon turns at Sephiroth's words. "Friend? When did he get here?"

"Forget that." Cloud says suspiciously. "_How_ did he get here?" Everyone's face darkens in grave concern. Sephiroth frowns at them all.

"I don't know when he arrived exactly, but before you get too worried, I saw the heartless attack him." Sephiroth wonders why he is bothering to protect a boy he barely knows. Maybe it is because of how he looks almost identical to himself, or maybe it is the expression in his eyes when he inquired about the Keyblade master...

Sephiroth looks over at a glaring Cloud, wishing he could be as honest and straightforward as that boy. He holds the blonde's eyes for a moment before the blue eyes turn away.

"Maybe his heart led him here?" Aerith suggests. "It is possible he came from where Sora did."

"Yes, and then he could be what was wrong with him when he arrived here." Leon points out.

"Okay, so...what's the plan?"

Everyone falls silent at Yuffie's question, looking at each other before exploding into an argument.

"It's simple, we go see if Sora needs help." Cloud answers.

"Don't be stupid. There's nothing we can do to help him." Sephiroth scoffs. "Wasn't he chosen to fight the heartless?" Cloud glares at him.

"Yes, but...I'm really worried about him, I want to make sure he's okay!" Yuffie exclaims, moving between them.

"We really should worry about ourselves right now. The Keyblade master will be fine." Sephiroth said turning away.

"Some of us aren't as good at worrying about ourselves like you are." Cloud spits.

"If you were, you wouldn't have needed me to help you." Sephiroth shot over his shoulder. Cloud pushed off of the wall, his eyes glaring challengingly. Leon pushes him back.

"Alright, that's enough." He says firmly. "All we know, really, is that the heartless are threatening our home again. We might not be able to help Sora, but there might be some kind of task that he can't do that we can. It's not fair for us to assume that just because he was chosen to fight the heartless, that he should do it alone. He has always had someone there to help him, or have you forgotten that?" Leon looks at them all, releasing Cloud and moving toward the door. "I'm going to go see what I can do. The rest of you can finish arguing about what it is you're going to do." Without another word, Leon turns and goes back the way he came. Aerith lays a gentle hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go help too, okay Cloud?" The blonde looks at her gentle smile and nods. The two of them leave silently, Auron trailing behind. Yuffie races to keep up, leaving Cid and Sephiroth behind.

"Bunch of fools all of them." Sephiroth sighs. Cid nods, but moves to leave, following them.

"Yeah, maybe." He smiles. "And that just means someone should watch out for them, right?"

"Hn." Sephiroth says, following Cid out. "I suppose so."

_Chapter Eight, Part Two:_

_Simple and Clean (Mizu's POV)_

_By the stars...it's so...**warm**..._

Mizu wraps his arms around himself to try and calm his shaking body. The emotions running through him were intense and almost overwhelming. Was this what it was like to feel? Was this what warmth was? Was it really so bright, so powerful, so..._wonderful_? Mizu trembles violently, aware of how weak he must seem, but not caring in the least who saw him. The only thing that matters is the incredible emotions running through him, as well as the clarity of a mind free from madness.

Although that madness did give Mizu something very close to sentient thought, it was not enough, not when he also had both Ansem and Riku's memories of true thought and emotion. It made him greedy, made him want to become something more then what he was. He wanted to experience what they already knew. He wanted to feel what they took for granted. Now he will experience everything they have, as well as some new things. They no longer mattered. The only thing that matters is himself...

...And the Key.

Mizu tosses his head back as a single tear rolls down his cheek. He wipes it away, looking at his hand in wonder.

"It worked..."

It was the one thing he had not been sure of, his plan to make himself whole. So many things could have gone wrong, and he could have been destroyed. He almost didn't survive the Key's ultimate show of power. It took all he had to retain conscious after that explosion of light. As it was he had very little strength left, but he was still better off then the Key, who had used everything he had in one focused burst, leaving him drained and suffering from the terrible amount of light his heart contained.

The Key is only human after all, and the human heart is a balance of light and darkness. If a heart has too much darkness, such as Mizu's did, it would slowly rot away; but a heart that has too much light it would burn itself out quickly. The Key's heart was doing that very thing...

"But I saved us both from our eventual destruction, Key. Now, nothing has the power to take our life... as long as you belong to me."

Tortured sobbing catches the amber eyed boy's attention, and he turns to the distraught form sitting on the floor pounding weakly on the barrier he had placed over the entrance to the Keyhole. Mizu walks over and kneels, placing a hand on the barrier that separates them.

"Now I know..." Mizu says to him softly. "Now I know how you felt about him, why you loved him. His warmth, his strength and determination...I understand now..."

The sobbing figure tenses and red-rimmed eyes look up, a death wish present in his glare. Mizu only smiles patiently, of course this boy is angry, he lost the one he loved. But he only has himself to blame; he had not been strong enough to keep him.

"You understand _nothing_. What did you do to him?! Let him go!"

Mizu stands, looking down at the angry boy he resembles and laughing. "Poor fool. I _can't_ give him back. The Key is apart of me now; he is the light my heart was lacking. If I even try I won't live long. Do you honestly think I will destroy myself?"

"I don't care what happens to you. I only want Sora back!"

"I'm sure you do." Mizu sighs. "Now that I can feel what he is like first hand, I would want him back too if I were in your position. However, Riku, don't you understand that it is because of you that I was able to have him? If you had remained on Koritsu, I might not have had the chance to take him like I did."

"Shut up, that's not true!"

"But it is. I had managed to force the Key's heart to become mostly light, but in doing so; his will was too strong for me to overcome. When you arrived, probably to try and 'save' him, the relief he felt lowered his will just enough for me to be able to absorb him. If you hadn't shown up, he would have burned through his own heart and I would have been forced to find a less desirable partner." Mizu sighs again, happily. "So again, I am in your debt Riku. Thank you so much."

Riku shakes with anger and he pulls himself to his feet, his sword in his hand. "If that's true, then step out here so I can tell you 'you're welcome'."

Mizu smiles, shaking his head. "If you wish." The black Keyblade appears in his right hand. "But you must know..." Mizu holds up his left hand, the silver Keyblade materializing in his grip, "That you are way out of your league." He watches as Riku backs away, beckoning to him with his free hand. Unable to resist the invitation, Mizu lowers the barrier and steps through. As soon as he has, Riku leaps forward with a downward slice and Mizu neatly sidesteps, lifting his left arm and bringing it down upon the teen's back as he passes by. Riku barely manages to keep his footing, and with a curse, turns to stop Mizu from burying the black Keyblade into his back.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Riku hisses over their joined blades. Mizu only smiles and kicks Riku away.

"Once you are gone, the Key will settle down and accept his place in my heart...as my heart..." Mizu steps forward, but stops at Riku's smile. Something sharp rakes across his back and pushes him forward. He turns around angrily to discover a shadow heartless. What in all the darkness...? Why is this happening? Mizu turns again when he hears Riku laugh softly.

"Something the matter?"

Mizu frowns as several more shadow heartless rise from the floor. "Why are you here? I demand you leave at once!"

Instead of obeying, the heartless attack. All of them, at the same time. Mizu swings his Keyblade at them, knocking them away. Why...?

"You have a complete heart, Mizu. One capable of controlling the Keyblades. Of course you are being attacked by heartless. Of course they aren't obeying you anymore. _You're _the Keyblade master, remember?"

Mizu stares at Riku in angry disbelief. "You called them. You're controlling them!"

Riku smiles slowly. "Yes."

Mizu's face completely loses its cool composure. It twists in an ugly blend of hatred and rage, and he races toward Riku to attack. Riku shakes his head, still smiling, and a Darkball heartless knocks him off course. Mizu falls to his knees and jumps to his feet quickly, only to be knocked back down by Riku's fist.

"Let Sora go, now!"

"You dare to order me around?" Mizu stand to his feet, glaring at Riku. "You couldn't defeat me without your little pets!" He becomes even angrier when Riku continues to smile.

"Whatever it takes to win."

Riku then gestures slightly, and several more Darkballs appear. Mizu turns to deal with them, and Riku attacks his unprotected flank, darting away when Mizu turns to try and put him down. Another heartless slams into him, bloodying his nose, and Mizu wipes his face with the back of his hand. He has had about enough. Rolling out from the middle of the heartless, he lifts his black Keyblade into the air.

"Thunder."

Combined with his incredible energy, the spell call forth massive bolts of black lightning, eliminating the heartless immediately. He catches sight of Riku who was still reeling from the powerful spell, and his eyes narrow. He points a finger at his enemy, using the Key's spells once again.

"Force."

The gravity spell flattens Riku to the floor on his stomach, and Mizu walks over slowly, lifting the black Keyblade when he reaches the boy's side.

"Words can't express how much I utterly loathe you." Mizu says, his words insanely calm. "Luckily, I don't have to waste time trying to find some. Besides... actions are much better, don't you think?" Mizu clenches his teeth and begins to plunge the black Keyblade down...

_...NO!..._

The power holding Riku down is suddenly dispelled, and the silver haired teen quickly rolls to the side, dodging the deadly strike by mere inches. Mizu holds a hand to his chest, as if trying to keep his very heart from spilling out. No, the Key is his...he would not allow that fool to take him...

"The Key is _mine!_" Mizu lunges forward in a rage, swinging blindly at Riku who could just barely block his swings. "_Mine!_ You will _not_ have him back!" With a powerful swing, Mizu knocks aside Riku's sword with the silver Keyblade and sends the teen flying into a wall with the black. Riku slams against it and slides to the floor dazed. Mizu is upon him instantly, rushing toward him with both Keyblades. Riku shakes his head to try and clear it, but Mizu isn't going to give him that chance. He raises the black Keyblade to put an end to this hated enemy, the one person who could possibly take away his chance for happiness...

His blade is stopped.

Standing between him and Riku is Sora, a gold light surrounding his ghostly form, the silver Keyblade in his hands. He looks at Mizu with a firm expression, and then he turns to smile at Riku.

_Nonononono..._

"NO!" Mizu stumbles back. "You belong to me. ME! Do not forget your place!"

Riku reaches out to the glowing apparition. "Sora...!"

_...I trust you Riku..._

Sora's expression becomes gentle and he gives his best friend his warmest smile. He then vanishes, the silver Keyblade falling at Riku's feet with a dull clang. Riku looks at it with tear filled eyes.

"That's right..." Mizu gasps, lowering his hand. "Go back where you belong...no more of that, you are mine now..." He looks up at Riku, who is staring at the Keyblade at his feet, tears running freely down his face.

"The Key is mine...and I will destroy anyone who tries to steal him!" Mizu leaps at Riku again, and the other boy quickly grabs the silver Keyblade and blocks his attack.

"Sora..." he begins, "is his name. You will let him go of your own free will...or I will destroy you!"

Mizu jumps back with an angry hiss, he tries to call the silver Keyblade back to him, but it doesn't respond to his commands. Well, it didn't matter. The Key still belonged to him; he still had his incredible power of his heart added to his own. There is no way Riku could get the better of him. No way at all...

_Chapter Eight, Part Three:_

_Donna Toki Datte, Zutto Futari De_

Riku stood facing his angry opponent, the solid weight of the silver Keyblade in his hand. The last time he held this weapon, he had stolen it from Sora. This time the brunette has entrusted him with it, trusting him to stop this enemy and save everyone from the darkness. Though he knows he does not deserve Sora's faith in him, he will not betray him again.

"So. Because you have the Key's weapon, you suddenly believe you will fare better then you have previously?" Mizu regains his composure. "But he has defeated you. _I_ have defeated you. Do you really think you can prevail against us both?"

"The only person I have to fight is you." Riku retorts. "The proof is right here in my hand. Sora isn't going to fight me, and he isn't going to let you use his powers to fight me either. You're on your own. Absorbing him was the biggest mistake you've made."

Mizu smiles coldly. "Are you sure?" He places a hand on his chest. "How can you defeat me...with the Key inside...?"

"Why don't I show you?" Riku answers calmly. Mizu's smile fades.

"As you wish." Mizu leans forward slowly, and then attacks suddenly. Riku manages to block, and Mizu leaps away, releasing a ring of dark power. Riku leaps over it, and Mizu runs under Riku, slicing upward at his vulnerable spot. Riku twists in mid-air and lands facing his opponent, his Keyblade out and ready to defend himself. Mizu's eyes narrow as he looks for an opening, and from his position on the ground, Riku does the same.

"The only thing you've shown me is how well you run."

Riku says nothing to Mizu's taunt. Instead, he searches desperately for an opening, all the while trying to figure out a way to release Sora. Even with the cerulean-eyed boy fighting his captor, Mizu is still incredibly powerful. Meeting him head-on has only resulted in failure. No, this time he needs to have a plan.

Seeing what he hopes is an opening, Riku tenses his muscles and springs forward, ducking to his left when Mizu swings at him and attacking his unprotected side with a powerful swing. Mizu rolls with the attack and swings his arm back in a powerful counterattack, following it up with a blast of dark power that sends Riku sliding across the floor. He comes to a stop and pulls his injured body up into a standing position, but Mizu doesn't give him the chance to attack again.

"That was certainly unimpressive. This ends now." Mizu lunged forward with the black Keyblade, and just before he reached Riku, the other boy moved slightly to his left, grabbing Mizu's Keyblade and twisting it out of his grip. Before his enemy could call the Keyblade back Riku turned and swiftly plunged it deep into Mizu's heart. Mizu stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You...allowed me to hit you...and then you...you..."

"The black Keyblade has the ability to unlock hearts." Riku said softly. "And so, I'm sure you can guess what happens next..."

Mizu screams in agony, a bright light bursting from his chest. Riku covers his eyes to protect them from the harsh illumination, and moments later; a gentle hand touches his shoulder.

"Riku..."

The silver Keyblade vanishes from his grip and Riku looks up at the sound of his name.

"Sora...?"

His friend smiles at him hesitantly. "Yeah." Sora pulls Riku to his feet. "Thanks to you."

"How very touching..."

Both boys turned to look behind them, and Sora covers his mouth with the back of his hand in horror. "What...what happened to him?"

"The black Keyblade not only freed you, but unlocked his full potential." Riku informed him with a grimace. "He's as horrifying as he'll ever be right now."

Horrifying was an understatement. Mizu had transformed into a monster. Crooked, inky black antennae wriggled out from under long silver hair that fell past his waist in scraggly strands; his eyes became glowing orbs of solid yellow light. His face was covered with what looked like a grinning Japanese Noh mask, black lines drawn from his eyes to under his chin. His limbs were elongated and tipped with wicked six-inch claws, each gleaming like a black lacquered table and sharper then any chef's knife.

Sora moved forward, Keyblade in hand, but Riku stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's do this together. He's too powerful otherwise." He should know. "Let me fight with you again."

"Do you have a way to stop him?"

"Yeah, I do. Can you try to hold him off for a little while? If I can get to the gold Keyblade inside the keyhole..."

"Okay. Let's do that." Sora nods. "Don't take too long."

"Never."

Sora turns back to the monstrosity that is Mizu and ran forward into battle. He leaps over claws that rake the ground after him and swings down, his Keyblade clanging loudly against sharp claws as Mizu blocks his attack. Mizu pushes him back, and Sora sends a barrage of fire spells into his face.

Riku uses that time to make a break for the Keyhole. Mizu never even notices as he scoops the golden Keyblade from where Sora had dropped it and races back to help his friend.

"Don't you miss it, Key?" Mizu purrs at Sora as they fight. "You were well protected inside my heart, don't you want to go back?"

"No, I don't!"

"Oh, but I do...though it has only been a short time, it feels like a piece of me is missing..." Mizu turns and grabs Riku out of mid-pounce, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"Riku!" Sora runs forward a few steps, but is forced to jump back when Mizu swipes at him. Still holding Riku against the wall, he brandishes the claws on his free hand, spreading them like he would a fan.

"Haven't you tired of him by now?"

"Let him go!" Sora flung the Keyblade with all his might, and Mizu dodged, but didn't let go of Riku. Sora rolled under the heartless's claws, trying to get in close and he turned to grab his Keyblade, which was returning to him.

"Sora! Look out!"

Silver strands of hair flew towards Sora's back, wrapping around his neck and pulling him upwards. Sora gripped the hair to keep from cholking, twisting his body slightly so his whirling Keyblade could cut through the hair as it returned to him. He crashed to the ground, coughing, and Mizu pins him with his free hand.

"Clever, little Key, but not quite good enough." He giggles insanely at Sora's squirming. "Oh, have you any idea of how it excites me when you struggle? I think I'll take my time and enjoy it this time..."

"No...you won't."

Mizu's eyes flick back to look at Riku, who's Keyblade is glowing with a soft light. "Still have some fight in you, Riku? Why don't you just sit back and I'll get to you later."

"If you already have a complete heart, you'll have to leave Sora alone, right?"

Sora struggles wildly, understanding what it is Riku is going to do. "Riku! No!"

Closing his eyes, Riku silently connects his own heart to Mizu's. The heartless's eyes grow wide as his very body begins to unravel, and he releases his enemies as he tries to stop what is happening. Riku falls to a lifeless heap on the floor, and Sora races over to him, his Keyblade vanishing. Mizu eyes the brunette sadly as the last of him unravels into ribbon and vanishes like smoke.

"..._Sora_..."

_Author's Nonsense:_

_Wow! It's been awhile, eh? Did you miss me? Anyways, here we are at the end of chapter eight, and this just might be the nastiest cliffhanger I have ever done. Bad guy has been defeated, but what happened to our brave Riku? Well...I ain't telling'! If you want to know, you had better review, because otherwise I won't put up the next chapter. Heh heh. Want the translation for part three? Here ya go!_

_Donna Toki Datte, Zutto Futari De_

_No matter what the time, we'll always be together_

_La la la... Whelp, I guess I'm done here. I'm gonna be greedy and ask that you all tell me what your favorite and least favorite part of this fic is. I know, I know, I have nerve after making you all wait two months like I did...but if you don't want to wait another two months you'll do it! Mua-hahahahaha! Just kidding. I won't do that to you again. I guess I should get to work, huh? Oh, and please read my Cloud/Leon one-shot called "Snapshots" I worked uber-hard on it, and I think it is the best work I have done so far. I need a confidence booster, so please? Confidence equals faster typing. I'm so shameless. See you all soon!_

_Ciao!_


	9. Motto Hanasou Yo, Mokuzen No Ashita No K...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, all fans of yaoi would REALLY love me right now…_

_Aoi Nikko: Hey I have quite a treat for you guys this time. Sephiroth agreed to do the warning for me!_

_Sephiroth: I did no such thing._

_Cloud: Stop being an ass and do what the author wants so we can get this chapter over with!_

_Sephiroth: Hmmm…I'll do the warning if you let me have Cloud…_

_Cloud: WHAT?_

_Aoi Nikko: DEAL!_

_Cloud: Aoi…how could you! I thought you and I were close!_

_Aoi Nikko: Yes, but my readers really deserve this…sorry!_

_Sephiroth: ENOUGH! I want my prize, so… **Attention! This fic is a YAOI. This means that there will be scenes containing homosexual relations. If this does not agree with you and you flame, I will personally cleave you in two with my sword.**_

_Cloud: Actually, the flames will be used in a "Riku and Sora make out in front of a fireplace" scene for the entertainment of yaoi obsessed fan girls and boys._

_Aoi Nikko: Yup! _

_Sephiroth: And review. If you don't, I won't let you watch what I do to Cloud._

_Cloud: Leave me OUT of this!_

_Welcome to the final chapter of "When All Things Come Back To You". This is a giftfic for the wonderful Uzumaki-sama. If you haven't read her works by now you are surely missing out big time! (That and you are ignoring me…) You should go and read her stuff too as soon as you are done with mine if you have not done so already. _

_Oh and don't forget the goodies chapter that will be posted sometime after this one. It includes deleted and changed scenes, the "Riku and Sora make out in front of the fireplace scene", and previews of the next six fics that are due to come out at the conclusion of this one! I hope you'll read and enjoy that; you deserve it!_

_This is the tame version of this fic. Meaning, there is **no** lemon here! If you want to read the lemon, the non-tame version can be found at as well as on The story has the same title, and I have the same pen name. Convenient, no?_

_Sephiroth: Start the damn fic already!_

_Aoi Nikko: (Salutes) Yes sir! Enjoy everyone!_

_Chapter Nine, Part One_

_Motto Hanasou Yo, Mokuzen No Ashita No Koto Mo_

Weightless.

Amidst the sensation of nothingness, Riku opens his eyes to the shadows of his own mind. His mind's landscape is barren, dark and empty without form. Riku wraps his arms around himself and drops his head to his chest, almost immediately feeling the sensation of falling. He knows that he is sinking into the murky depths of his heart, and he makes no move to save himself.

"Maybe this way I can atone for all that I've done… For all the problems I've caused…I can just…"

_Disappear?_

Yes, disappear. Vanish forever. This way he can be sure that he will never hurt anyone again.

_Anyone…? Or just…Sora? _

Sora… Yes, the brunette will be just fine without him. He has other friends who will look out for him, other people who… will love him. Sora didn't need him. Riku can accept this now.

_Are you certain about this?_

"_Riku!"_

"Sora…?"

Riku lifts his head a little, his eyes half-opened and dull with self-pity. Is he hearing things? Did Sora call out to him? No… It is only his mind playing tricks…

_Denial truly is an ugly beast._

Riku closes his eyes and lowers his head again, feeling himself begin to sink into the darkness once more. Once he reaches the very nexus of his heart, he can return to the nothingness from whence he came.

…_You disgust me._

"Why won't you just leave me alone? You should be happy. After all…we both lost."

_That is not true. I did obtain what I wanedt, if only for a brief moment._

"What…?"

_I wanted to know what it is like to feel. My questions have been answered._

"I don't understand…?"

_Of course not._

Riku slowly uncurls his body, staring down at the darkness that now churns below him. His eyebrows knit together in obvious confusion.

_I achieved what I was after. I had what I wanted most. _

"What you wanted most?"

"_Riku, please!"_

_He is calling you._

"But what did you want?"

_Are you not going to answer him?_

"Aren't you going to answer _me_?" Riku becomes dimly aware that he has stopped falling, and is now floating just above the misty darkness of his heart.

_It does not matter anymore. I had the chance to have what I wanted, and I can accept my defeat with grace._

Riku closes his eyes, a tiny smile playing about his lips. "I think I understand you… a little." He turns and extends a hand to the swirling, formless mass below him. "I think I know what it was you were really after." He can feel part of the darkness below him swirling around as if confused. "Come on. Come with me."

There is hesitation, and then the darkness recoils, vibrating with anger.

_I do not accept your pity!_

"It's not pity!" Riku shouts at the darkness. Almost immediately, the fury of both boy and darkness cools into a soft understanding.

_I cannot leave. Just hurry and go to him. _

"So, you're just going to give up?" Riku frowns at the silence. "Hypocrite."

…_Maybe. But it is my decision to be as such._

A small part of the darkness wafts upward, smoke-like, to Riku. It forms into a small pale hand and the rest of the darkness peels back, giving birth to a body nearly identical to Riku.

Nearly.

Amber eyes, glowing with an expression that is almost human, peers up through silver bangs at Riku with an expression that reflects the conflicted emotions running through him.

"Go to him. There is no place for you here."

The other boy places two hands on Riku's shoulder and gently, but firmly, pushes him away.

"Wait-!"

"Do not think anything of this. I still hate you."

Riku swallows hard, managing a smile. "I'm sure." Brightness surrounds him, and he knows he is returning to consciousness…

A drop of warmth suddenly plops onto his cheek, causing the muscles to twitch and one aqua eye to open dimly.

"Riku? Riku! Please don't do this to me…please don't…!"

Sora…?

"This…this isn't how I want things to end. What's the point if…?"

Riku opens his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of the keyhole room, his head being cradled in the lap of his best friend.

"Sora."

"Ah!" A very startled Sora jumps backwards, spilling Riku ungracefully to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Ack! Riku!" Sora reaches a hand forward as Riku sits up, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Are you okay_?" They both ask at the same time. Sora turns away and they both fall silent. Riku takes a breath and closes his eyes again, then slowly climbs to his feet. Sora stands too, still looking everywhere but at Riku.

"I'm sorry, Sora."

This causes Sora to look over at Riku, his expression blank. Riku bows his head. It may be too late to salvage what he had with the brunette, but he owes him an explanation. Sora deserves to know the truth.

"This…all of this was my fault. Everything, from you arriving on Koritsu, to you forgetting everything, to Mizu absorbing you…it all happened because of me." Riku takes a shaky breath. He has to tell it all. He risks a glance at Sora; the boy is listening silently, his expression giving nothing away. Riku drops his gaze again.

"When you were pulled from Koritsu, Mizu came to taunt me. He explained everything that happened…" Riku took another calming breath. "Koritsu _was_ a heartless world. When you defeated Ansem, it reached out to my emotions. It was shaped from my heart, my desires. That means when you arrived, it was my powers that caused you to forget everything." Riku seems to shrink in on himself. "But Koritsu tried to protect you, it tried to revive your memories, but I guess my power was just too strong. Mizu finally helped it, and well…you know what happened after that."

Sora continues to listen silently, expression blank. When the floor below Riku becomes damp with tears however, his face softens a little. He moves to stand closer to his friend, but Riku begins talking again.

"As for you being absorbed, well, Mizu told me he had forced your heart to be more light then dark. It was impossible to absorb you at that time; your heart was too strong. But…when I showed up…he was able to because…"

"Because when you showed up, I felt relieved; I knew I was going to be okay."

Riku jerks his head up to look at Sora, but the other boy is looking away. "You-?"

"I heard everything Mizu said to you in the keyhole. I was inside his heart, remember? The truth is… _I _felt safe. _I_ stopped fighting. Mizu was able to absorb me because…because when I saw you standing there, I wanted to live more then I wanted to defeat Mizu."

"Sora, what are you saying…?" Hope blooms in Riku's heart, maybe, just maybe…

"I'm… not exactly sure." Sora admits. "But if you hadn't shown up, I wouldn't be here. So, well…I guess I'm thanking you."

"After all I did to you, I owed you that much." Riku says bitterly. "Sora, I know it doesn't make up for anything, but I am so sorry for everything. I just…I just wanted to love you so badly…you have no idea…"

"I think I'm starting to see." Sora mutters.

"It's not even a good enough excuse, and I know I can never make up for everything, but…please, can you forgive me?"

Leveling his eyes on Riku's, Sora stares at him for a long time, his expression giving nothing away. Finally he manages a soft, "That's a stupid question." Riku drops his gaze back to the floor and nods slowly.

"I understand."

"No, you don't." Sora replies softly. "I've already forgiven you." When Riku jerks his head up to look at Sora in confusion, the brunette looks away. "Don't you remember? Back in that store on Koritsu, you asked that if you did something terrible to me if I would forgive you, remember?"

"And you said you would. But Sora, you didn't know what I was talking about then…not really. And when you did get your memories back, you said you didn't know how you would be able to forgive me."

"I know." Sora looks at Riku, holding his gaze. "But do you remember when I gave you my keyblade? I knew then what you had meant. I have already forgiven you, Riku."

"You…but…"

"I know why you did what you did, and I know that you regret it. So, you're forgiven Riku. Can you forgive me for those things I said to you on Koritsu?"

"You had every right to say them." Riku says softly. "There's no reason to forgive you."

"But I didn't mean it. I just said it to hurt you."

"And I deserved it. But just the same, I forgive you." Riku manages a tiny smile. "So we're even now?"

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far." Sora says, placing his arms behind his head and lifting an eyebrow. "When we get back home, you're going to buy me an ice cream cake _and_ you're going to watch me eat the whole thing without sharing." Sora then smirks at Riku. "Then you're going to let me blame you for the stomachache I'm going to get later. Then, _maybe_, we'll be even. It depends on how bad a stomachache I get. "

Riku blinks at Sora in incredulity, and then his expression dissolves into a warm smile. "Now this is why I fell in love with you." He mutters, too soft to be heard. "This is what makes you so incredible. It's too bad Mizu never figured that out."

"Eh?" Sora asks, tilting his head and smiling at his friend.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just happy you forgave me. I'm happy I didn't lose you forever." Riku reaches out and pulls Sora into a tight hug. The boy stiffens a little, but Riku doesn't notice. "I… Do you think…we could-" Riku cuts himself off abruptly when Sora pushes away. Sora's expression is troubled, and he slowly shakes his head. Riku's chest feels cold and his expression is one of fear and sadness. "Sora?"

"I…" Sora begins, backing away a step. The door to the keyhole room slides open just then, seven familiar figures running through. "I…"

Riku steps forward hesitantly, and he feels even worse when Sora backs away again. "Sora?"

Sora's eyes sift toward the door and then back at Riku. He closes his eyes and lowers his head. "I'm…sorry Riku, but…" He shakes his head slowly. "But I'm not sure if I can…if I even want... I just…don't know." Riku reaches out a hand to Sora, but the boy backs away a step before he turns and runs off, leaving a disconsolate Riku behind. As Sora passes by the group that have just entered the room, one of them turns and calls out the keyblade master's name in concern. Sora never stops to answer.

"Do you mind explaining what just happened here?"

Riku looks up into a pair of steel colored eyes. He vaguely remembers the man they belong to; he never met him, but he is sure that he has seen him somewhere before. He opens his mouth to speak, but another man steps over to them. Riku recognizes this one; he had met him when he was looking for Sora.

"Will you listen to yourself, Leon? You sound as if you've already found this boy to be the cause of everything. Why bother asking him anything?"

"Stand aside, Sephiroth. I have questions, and I am going to have them answered." Leon growls, his eyes never leaving Riku. "Well?" He asks the silver haired teen.

Riku looks over at the door Sora had run through, staring at forlornly it as he recites the whole story in a defeated voice. He explains what happened at the very end of Sora's fight with Ansem, he explains Koritsu, Mizu, and why the heartless appeared. What he does not explain, however, is the reason for Sora's strange behavior. He leaves out the personal parts that do not need to be known, the parts that should be kept between Sora and himself. By the time he is finished, he is no longer looking at the door. He remains facing it, but his eyes are closed and his head is bowed; his hands clenched into fists.

Leon stands there, staring at him a moment, wondering at the questionable behavior of both boys, but saying nothing else. He has the answers to the questions that concern the attack here, the rest really do not concern him. He did want to know, mostly out of concern for Sora, but he also recognizes that he had no right to know.

Cloud looks at Riku and then at the door, silently contemplating the situation. His eyes find Sephiroth's, and he drops them to the floor quickly. "I wonder…" He moves to leave the room, and Leon calls after him.

"Where are you going?"

Cloud looks at them all over his shoulder. "Seeing that the danger has passed, I don't see any reason to hang around here anymore."

"He has a point." Auron agrees quietly, leaving after him. Leon looks sternly at them both.

"We still have things to do, we should make sure the heartless are really gone-"

"Leave that to me!" Yuffie says in a voice that is a little too chipper, waving at them all as she exits the room. Cid follows after her.

"I'm goin' back to my gummi ship. Just stay out of my fuckin' way."

Leon frowns, ready to call them all back, but Aerith stands in front of him and shakes her head.

"They're still a little shaken right now. We all need the chance to clear our minds of this. Let them go on and do this their own way."

Leon's frown deepens, it is clear he does not like the idea much, but he has no choice. "Fine, whatever." He leaves the room, followed by Aerith who pauses to give Riku a sympathetic look.

Sephiroth, however, lags behind, waiting for them all to clear out of the room before turning his aqua gaze upon Riku. The boy has not moved from his spot facing the door. Sephiroth moves so he is standing on Riku's left, taking in the unhappy expression on the boy's face.

"Thank you."

Sephiroth lifts an eyebrow as Riku looks at him from the corner of his eye. "For…?"

"For helping me. I never did thank you for that."

"I was only going my way, I just let you follow me."

"Still, it would have taken too long to get to Sora if you hadn't…" Riku begins to walk toward the door.

"You weren't able to make him understand, were you?" Sephiroth calls after him, causing the boy to stop.

Riku shakes his head. "He understands…but there's too much pain between us. I should just…let him go…"

"Is that what you want to do?"

Riku turns and looks up at Sephiroth who crosses the floor toward him with a serious look on his face. "No, but what does that matter? It's Sora's feelings that-"

"And what _are_ Sora's feelings?" Sephiroth asks, interrupting. "I caught the look on his face as he left. It's the same look I see on Cloud's face from time to time…" Sephiroth turns his gaze away, wondering why he is helping this boy. Maybe, in a small way, this would allow him to work out what to do with his own light, his Cloud.

"He said…he didn't know…I should leave him to decide what he wants."

"And what if it takes him forever to decide? What if he runs from making a decision for years? What will you do then?" Sephiroth closes his eyes to hide the pain in them.

Riku looks at the floor. "I…"

"Will you continue to wait? That is a painful choice, for both of you." So very painful…

"But I don't know what else to-"

"You need to talk, before it gets to the point where you can't." Sephiroth interrupts gently. "If he means as much to you as I suspect he does, you mustn't let him run. Help him come to a decision, and live with whatever he chooses."

Riku stares at his shoes, thinking for a while before lifting his head to look at Sephiroth. "…I'll try. Thanks again."

"…Of course, it wouldn't hurt to gently persuade him to choose to be with you." Sephiroth says with a dark smile. "Now, if you will excuse me…" He sweeps gracefully to the door, ignoring Riku's quizzical look. "…I need to go and take my own advice."

Cloud walks down the curving stairs in the library, serious blue eyes searching the area for the small spiky-haired brunette he has come to find he has so much in common with. Ever since he had left the keyhole room he has searched for the boy, knowing that he could be anywhere, given the long amount of time he had to find somewhere isolated to hide. Cloud is not completely sure that the keyblade master is even hidden away somewhere, but given the teen's frame of mind, and how similar his personality is to the blonde's, Cloud is almost certain that he has to be in a dark corner, brooding.

Lightly stepping off the last stair, Cloud turns to his left and walks toward the exit on that floor, poking his head into the small alcove nearly hidden away by bookshelves.

Bingo.

Seated in a small chair, head resting on arms folded on top of a wooden table, is Sora. As Cloud enters the secluded area, the young male swiftly lifts his head slightly, just enough to see who has entered. After doing so, he sits back in his chair, breathing a soft sigh of relief.

"I thought you were Riku for a minute."

Cloud makes his way over and leans against a bookshelf. '_Riku?_' Ah, the boy Sora had run from. "No, Leon has him occupied at the moment."

"Good."

Cloud studies Sora a moment. "Tell me something…?"

Sora glances up at Cloud, knowing, a little, what Cloud is going to ask. "Shoot."

"Is he the darkness you spoke of earlier?"

Sora knew that question was coming; yet he is still not ready to answer it. He falls silent for a long time, and Cloud waits for him to sort things through. "Yeah."

"I see." Cloud muses, eyes never leaving Sora's face. "From the look of things, I take it something serious happened between you two, am I right?"

'_Oh, he has no idea_.' Sora nods, staring at the table. "But I've forgiven all of it already…"

"So what's the problem?"

Sora stops breathing at the question for a moment. "I…" He shifts in his seat a little, suddenly uncomfortable under the blonde's gaze. "I'm not sure…what I want."

"Hmm…" Cloud muses, remembering the scene he had run into when he and the others reached the keyhole room. "Yes, that _would_ be a problem."

"I just need some time to work it all out. Need to make sure that…what I feel is real."

Cloud lifts an eyebrow, not quite understanding, but knowing better then to pry. Sora has taken pains not to reveal anything too personal, and there has to be a reason why. He does have a few guesses on what is going on, but there is no way to be sure unless Sora tells him. Still, given how much he did know, it sounds eerily like what is going on between him and Sephiroth… "And what if you never work it out?"

Sora turns and stares at him blankly. "Huh?"

Cloud closes his eyes, dropping his head to his chest and staring at the table. "What if you can't work it out? Do you intend to run from him forever?"

"I…" Sora looks down at the table. "I don't…"

"That was unfair of me. I'm sorry Sora." Cloud pushes off the bookshelf, still not looking at the brunette. "That question wasn't really aimed at you…"

"Then…" Sora looks up at Cloud again, noting the expression on his face. '_He understands. Somehow, he knows what I'm going through_.' Sora rises from his seat, plastering his famous grin on his face. "Hey, I think I've been cooped up here long enough. I could use a walk, want to come with me?"

Cloud looks at Sora through his bangs, recognizing that the teen is trying to break the tension, which is probably best for them both right now. "I'm going to have to decline. I have…something to take care of."

"Oh, okay. Sure." Sora turns around the bookshelf on his left, towards the door on that floor. He stops dead in his tracks, however, at the sight of a tall, pale haired man dressed in black who is leaning casually against the bookshelf the boy has just run around. The man gives Sora a darkly amused smile, pressing an index finger to his lips as a warning to keep silent. Awed by the man's imposing figure, Sora nods quickly and hastens from the room.

Only minutes after Sora had fled the room, Cloud rounds the corner to leave the library himself. He runs a hand through his blonde spikes, pausing as he takes in who is standing there. He stands there for a moment, eyes completely unguarded after his talk with Sora.

"Sephiroth…"

The taller male's lips twitch into a slight smirk, and Cloud realizes he is not in the right frame of mind to verbally spar with Sephiroth at the moment. Deciding that retreat would be the best option, Cloud turns toward the stairs to use the door on the second floor.

"Cloud."

Cloud stops, his back facing Sephiroth, eyes closed and hands clenched into fists. The way the other man said his name was so serious, so pleading…

"What?"

Sephiroth strides over to Cloud, stopping mere inches from him. "Cloud…we need to talk."

_Chapter Nine, Part Two:_

_And Maybe, Some Things Are That Simple…_

The rising falls area may not hold a great many memories for Sora, but it is the site of the turning point in his quest to save the worlds. It is here that his confidence in himself had been shaken; that he realized everything he had learned had been false. He hadn't been the one originally chosen by the keyblade; he was only its second choice. Riku was the one who was supposed to be the keyblade master, and he had proved it here on the very platform Sora is standing now. Sora had learned a great many things here, so it seemed a good place to get some thinking done.

Sora moves toward the center of the platform, looking down at the water he is standing upon, the wonder of how he can do this falling away as more important thoughts invade his brain, thoughts like how he was going to deal with this situation with Riku.

Sora closes his eyes and lifts a loose fist to his chest as he feels a powerful twinge of emotional pain in his chest. The look on his friend's face when he backed away…the panic in those aqua eyes… Sora tightens his fist as he feels another twinge, another twisting of his heart. There is no doubt as to why he feels this way, but Sora's main concern is whether or not those feelings are real. Would he have eventually come to feel this way about Riku if the events in Koritsu, no, if this whole mess with the keyblade never happened?

Would he have come to love Riku if Kairi had never came to the island?

There is no way to know, and it is tearing Sora up inside. He has no idea what to do anymore; what _is_ the right thing to do? Did he really love Riku, or is the feeling an illusion that will fade with time? If it is an illusion, can he continue on as Riku's friend after all that has happened between them?

Another twinge causes Sora to wince as an intense emotion rushes through him. No, he can't.

…But why, if he has forgiven him?

"It's funny that I find you here, Sora."

Sora jerks his head up at the sound of Riku's familiar voice. No, no…he is not ready to speak with Riku now, he just isn't…not with him wanting to be held by the other boy until the pain goes away. He can't make a decision feeling the way he does right now…!

Riku walks past Sora toward the ruins of what probably once was a beautiful archway, stopping to run a hand along one of the columns.

"This castle doesn't hold any happy memories for either of us, but this place…" Riku turned his head to look at Sora. "This place may hold the unhappiest memories of all."

Sora looks past Riku, to the curtain of rising water. "Yeah, but it's quiet, and I didn't think anyone would find me here."

Riku turns to face Sora. He has already searched the entirety of Hollow Bastion, and this had been the last place left to look. Sora must _not_ have wanted to be found, choosing the place furthest away from anyone else. Since Sora took such pains to try to keep from being located, Riku _should_ just leave him in peace, but they need to talk. Things can not be left the way they are now.

"You were always pretty good at hide and seek." Riku nods. "But I could always find you no matter where you hid."

"You were good at _all_ the games, Riku." Sora snorts, turning his face away.

"You never made it easy, though." Riku catches Sora's astonished gaze when the brunette turns his way. "Every time you came close to winning, I would practice for hours to try and get better. You were the reason I was the strongest on the island, Sora. You were the reason I _had_ to be the strongest."

Sora shifts his eyes away. "Well, we were rivals. You pushed me and I pushed you-"

"No, that wasn't it!" Riku interrupts, taking a step forward. "I may have thought so in the beginning, but…" It is now Riku's turn to drop his gaze. "That wasn't it at all."

Sora looks over at his friend, eyes filled with sudden understanding. He already knew how Riku felt about him, it is true, but it is now just reaching exactly how deep and for how long.

According to what his friend has just said, it seemed Riku is realizing it too.

"So…" Sora trails off, not knowing what to say or how to deal with the situation. He takes a step back, wanting to leave. Riku catches the movement and reaches a hand out.

"Sora! No, wait!"

Sora did not wait; he turns and hops on a nearby platform, trying to get back to Hollow Bastion's gates. He only gets as far as the top of the rising falls before he is caught, strong arms pulling him back into a warm embrace. Sora struggles against Riku's grip; afraid of being made to confront the emotions swirling around inside him.

"Let me go!"

"Sora, don't run away again! I want to make things right between us, please find the courage to help me! I want to know what you're feeling, what you are running from." Sora's struggles cease, but Riku did not release him. "I don't think I can do it alone, and I don't want to lose what we had…"

For the longest time, the rushing water is the only sound heard in the Rising Falls. Riku never releases his friend, even when a fine trembling takes over the brunette's body. He only tightens his grip, trying to give his friend the support he needs to work through his feelings.

"…But it's already too late."

Riku buries his face into Sora's shoulder, a loud, pain-filled sob escaping his throat. Sora lowers his head, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Too much has passed between us, Riku. I can't go back to just being friends. I just…I just can't."

"But why…?" Riku chokes into Sora's shoulder.

"My heart hasn't changed, Riku. I still feel the same as when I was back on Koritsu without my memories! I tried to act as though nothing has happened, but…" Sora shakes his head. "…But I can't."

Riku lifted his head, is Sora saying that…? "Sora, do you mean…?"

"…And I don't know if these feelings are real, and there's no way for me to know either."

Hope leaps into Riku's heart so hard it is painful. He chuckles, causing Sora to struggle to look at him.

"What's so funny!"

Despite the fact that Sora sounds really angry, Riku finds he can not stop laughing. "Sora…" He begins when he calms, "Don't you think they would have gone away by now?"

"What?"

Riku releases Sora long enough for him to turn the blue-eyed boy to face him. "Sora. I didn't make up a life where I told you we were together. Everything I told you about our past was true."

"What about the parts where you left Kairi out?" Sora asks accusingly.

"I left her out, yes, but I never put myself in her place. Remember the key chain? I told you someone who loves you gave it to you. That was true, Kairi does love you." Riku's eyes grow serious. "Did you come to love me because you thought I gave you that key chain?"

"No, of course not, what do you take me for?" Sora hisses, growing angrier.

"And you've already forgiven me for tricking you like I did, right?"

"Yes, I said I did! Riku, where are you going with this?"

Riku shakes his head to silence Sora, placing his hands on his friend's face to still him and to force Sora's gaze to meet his own. "Then what does it matter?"

Sora opens his mouth to retort… and stops, closing it in thought. Riku loosens his grip on Sora's face, smiling at the look of realization on his friend's eyes.

"Since you didn't fall in love with me because of that key chain, your feelings are _not_ illusions." Placing a hand on Sora's head, he ruffles the cinnamon spikes affectionately.

Sora blushes and stares at his feet; the reason he had run away from Riku seems very, very stupid now. "This still feels so weird."

Riku lifts an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you've been my best friend for years!" Sora lifted his head. "It's just a little strange to feel this way all of a s-"

Riku swiftly kisses him, cutting off his comment. Sora's surprise lasts only a second, and then his eyes flutter closed as he surrenders to the sensation of Riku's soft lips against his own. He lifts trembling hands to grip his friend's arms, the muscles of which shift under his palms as he is pulled tightly against Riku's chest. All lingering doubts and awkwardness fade away, and Sora pushes forward, increasing the pressure of their lips and exciting Riku with his participation.

Riku pulls back a little to coax Sora's lips apart with his tongue, shivering a little as Sora complies with a soft sigh. The older boy slowly slips his tongue inside, delighting the brunette with his unhurried pace. One of Riku's hands lowers to the small of Sora's back, the smaller boy tightening his grip on Riku's arms as tingles dance up his spine. The leisurely pace of the kiss slowly becomes maddening to Sora, yet when he pushes his tongue against Riku's in an attempt to cajole his friend into a faster pace, Riku only responds by moving slower. Sora makes a small sound to inform Riku of his displeasure, and he feels his friend smirk before he pulls away, dragging a sound of want from Sora's throat. Riku leans forward to sharply nip at Sora's earlobe, causing his friend to gasp and press against him.

"So, does it still feel strange?"

Sora blushes as he realizes exactly what he has done. "I…never said it was a _bad_ strange…"

"Oh, a good strange?" Riku asks, smirking as he lowers his lips to Sora's neck.

"Y-yes…" Sora replies, tilting his head to the side to grant Riku better access to the soft flesh. "A very good strange."

"Good…" Riku breathes, working his way down to Sora's shoulder. "So you have no reason to run from me, Sora." Riku then bites the younger boy on the shoulder, causing him to jump and squirm in the older boy's arms. "…And if you ever make me chase after you again…" He begins warningly, then pauses to soothe the bite with a caress from his tongue. Sora mewls softly, his arms twining around Riku's neck.

"If I do…?"

"I'll catch you, and when I do, you'll never get the chance to even think of running ever again."

"Riku…"

"I mean it. I love you Sora." The hand at the small of Sora's back dips lower, cupping the brunette's buttocks and pulling the slim hips against his own. "I don't think I can live without you..."

Sora's breath hitches at the increasing intimacy of Riku's touches. "R-Riku…" He pants, breathlessly. "We-we're still outside...!" Riku pauses, one hand creeping up Sora's shirt, the other firmly squeezing his rear end, face practically buried in his neck.

"Well..." He mumbles grudgingly into Sora's warm skin, "I guess we can go somewhere more private..."

Hefting his heavy gunblade over his right shoulder, Leon releases a quiet breath as he patrols near the lifts to the Great Crest area.

There had been no sign of heartless so far; Hollow Bastion is now as quiet as it was when Ansem had been defeated. It also carries an uncomfortable feeling of urgency that made everyone feel an anxiousness that made them all weary. The heartless had appeared without warning, attacking their home again, and everyone is now sick of it. Leon feels it is better to stay sharp so they are ready the next time it happens, but everyone needs to settle their nerves in some way first. Leon didn't want to admit it, but he needed to do the same. He thought patrolling the castle would make him feel better, but…

Drawing a hand through his shaggy brown hair, Leon heaves a heavy sigh as he continues on his patrol. He might as well finish this task, leaving it would only add to his worry.

As he makes his way toward the Great Crest area, he discovers that someone else is here. Standing in the large space is Cloud…

…And Sephiroth is with him.

This can lead to a very nasty fight, and now is not the time to be injuring one another. Leon steps into the area, ready to stop a fight…and stops.

The expression on both men's faces is absolutely calm. It didn't seem as though either of them are even thinking of fighting. Leon turns around and heads back toward the lifts with a smile.

"Looks like he's ready to deal with it."

Outside in the Great Crest, facing the eternally sinking sun, the powerful warrior known as Cloud stands close to the edge of the floor in which he is standing, his back facing the only other person in the area.

"So…talk."

Sephiroth calmly walks over to the wall, removing his sword from his hip and placing against said wall, out of the way. Cloud turns toward him, his eyes betraying nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you that I am serious." Brushing silver locks away from his face, Sephiroth approaches Cloud, careful not to make any moves that would make the blonde nervous. "This animosity between us…" He begins; eyes level on Cloud's, "…should be put to rest."

Cloud glares at Sephiroth, a burning anger in his usually cool blue eyes. "Should be put to rest? That sounds funny coming from you!"

"Does it really, Cloud?" Sephiroth asks, never lowering his eyes. "Or are you just using this hostility to run away _again_?"

Cloud snorts, turning away from Sephiroth. "What does it matter?"

"It matters a great deal." Sephiroth says quietly. "I'm doing this ease both our pain."

Cloud lifts an eyebrow, studying Sephiroth warily. Sephiroth moves to stand beside Cloud, looking at the sky.

"We have always brought out the best in each other…" Sephiroth continues, "…and we also bring out the worst. When you ran away from me during the heartless attack, I was angry. I hunted you through the worlds, at first to corner you to find out why you had left me, and then when it became clear I would probably never know, I used our rivalry to keep close to you. I tried so hard to bring things back to the way they used to be, yet it only seemed to make you hate me more."

"I knew what you were trying to do." Cloud says softly, all the anger that had been in his voice gone.

"Yet you ran from me." Sephiroth turns his face to look upon Cloud. "And in doing so, caused yourself unnecessary pain."

Cloud lifts his chin, staring straight ahead, away from Sephiroth. "I don't need to hear this from you."

"All I am saying, is that we have both been foolish. I caused myself unnecessary pain by not doing what I am doing now, earlier. You hid behind the search for your friends, convincing yourself that was all you were doing, when you were really running from me."

Cloud looks to the side, still facing the horizon. Sephiroth turns his body to look at Cloud. "What I don't know is…why?"

Cloud is silent for so long that Sephiroth did not think he would answer. "I was…afraid."

"Afraid?"

"The night the heartless first appeared, you…no, both of us…while we were fighting together, we did some things that…truly frightened me. I was afraid of the power we drew from the other. Mostly because…I couldn't control it, and someone died…"

Sephiroth lowers his eyes to the red cloak Cloud wore. "I understand…" He whispers. Yes, that would upset Cloud terribly. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I told you, I was afraid!" Cloud snaps. "I had killed someone…but you…you looked as though you were excited by all the power. I felt you wouldn't understand. I thought you would eventually make me like it too…"

"Never!" Sephiroth reaches over and takes Cloud's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Yes, the power generated by the two of us excited me, it always has. That is the way I have always been, you know that! At the time, I had not known your power had killed someone. Do you understand? I had not known!"

Cloud's eyes widen with understanding. That night, when the heartless attacked, Cloud hadn't been physically close to Sephiroth, but he could feel the swordsman's power coursing through him. He remembered that it had been too much for him to deal with, too much for him to control, and when the inevitable happened…several lay dead at his feet, all heartless, save one…

Vincent…

Cloud felt panic grip his heart, and he then turned to find the only person who would understand what had just happened to him.

But when he found him…

Sephiroth had been caught in a killing frenzy, a look of excited bliss in his eyes. Noticing Cloud, his eyes seemed to become even wilder. Caught still in his panic, it never occurred to Cloud that the swordsman didn't know what was going on. To Cloud, it seemed that Sephiroth was drunk on the power and was eager to unleash it again. Terrified, mostly by the underlying excitement he felt himself under all his horror, Cloud ran from Sephiroth, from everyone, and he would run for years after that.

Sephiroth strokes Cloud's cheeks with his thumb, bringing the blonde warrior back to the present. "I would never try to change you, Cloud." He whispers.

"I…I'm sorry…I jumped to conclusions, this is all-"

"Shh…all that matters is that you understand, and the hatred has now been buried."

"You're forgiving me? Just like that?" Cloud asks, searching Sephiroth's face.

"Yes, of course." Sephiroth pulls Cloud into a gentle embrace, smiling delightedly when the blonde didn't pull away. "Why would I chase after you if I was not prepared to forgive you? We have both been foolish. Can you forgive me?"

Cloud closes his eyes. "Yes." He replies, and he means it.

Watching nearby, green eyes filled with happiness, is Aerith. She had taken a walk to help settle herself after the heartless attack and when her wanderings brought her to the Great Crest, she, like Leon, was concerned over finding Cloud and Sephiroth together. Fortunately, her worries were not necessary.

"I'm so happy that they have been able to make up." As with everyone who grows up in Hollow Bastion, falling in love creates an unshakable bond between those involved, a bond that can either destroy the couple or bring them closer. The terrible power that developed had between the two lovers very nearly destroyed them, but it seems some miracle helped them escape that fate.

Smiling, Aerith turns toward the direction of the Rising Falls.

"A miracle indeed…"

The two boys from Destiny Island have barely made it into an empty guestroom before the eldest of them locks the door and grabs the younger one from behind, pulling him into a tight embrace and showering his neck with heated kisses.

Sora stiffens in surprise, marveling at how quickly Riku has picked up where he left off in the Rising Falls. Warm hands slip under his shirt, kneading the flesh of his stomach, urging him to relax. Sora does so, only to gasp as Riku nips sharply at his ear.

"I love you, Sora."

Sora closes his eyes. So easy… It is so easy for Riku to say those words to him, to admit his feelings. Riku had asked Sora to find his courage to help him work through their problems earlier, and although they have, Sora is still looking for that courage.

"Riku, I…" Sora struggles with himself for a while. Why is it so hard for him to say? It is true, so why…? "Riku…"

"Shh…" Riku walks them over to the bed where he sits Sora down upon it, kneeling to remove the brunette's shoes, pressing a light kiss to the top of each foot as he removes them. He then stands and leans over Sora, pressing a kiss right over the bright blush that has bloomed over the brunettes nose. "You are so cute."

Pouting, Sora begins to disagree with Riku's comment, but the older boy swiftly kisses him, drawing the protruding bottom lip into his mouth and running his hands under the short sleeved jacket Sora wore and removing it. Before the brunette can take his next breath, Riku has his hands under Sora's shirt and is exploring the soft skin with the tips of his fingers. Riku pulls back from the kiss, smirking at the small noise of disappointment Sora gives in response. He settles his lips very close to Sora's ear, the tips of his forefingers drawing circles around Sora's nipples from under his shirt.

"Lift your arms for me." He breathes, drawing a shiver from Sora. He smaller boy complies after a second, shivering again as Riku pulls his shirt off, exposing his chest to air that feels cold against his heated flesh. Riku kisses him again, pressing him down upon the bed and running his hands all over Sora's sides.

"R-Riku…" Sora gasps as the silver haired boy pulls away again to kiss down along his neck to the skin that is newly exposed. Riku's tongue flicks out to tease a nipple, and Sora arches into his touch with a low moan.

Pulling back to tug his shirt over his head, he quickly works himself free of his own shirt, tossing it to the floor once he is done. He then seizes Sora again, pulling the boy close and rolling them both over so Sora is sprawled on top, lying between Riku's legs.

"Sora…" Riku begins, gazing into his lover's dazed eyes. "It's a bit late, but…if you don't want to do this…if you're not ready…"

Sora looks into Riku's eyes, reading the emotions there. He then lowers his head and gently presses his lips to Riku's, feeling his nervousness vanish and the courage he has searched for so desperately is finally found.

"I love you, Riku…"

Riku lifts his head at those whispered words, closing his eyes before his tears could overtake him.

"Sora…"

With those four words echoing in his mind, Riku clutches Sora tighter to himself, his soul able to find peace.

_Sora opens his eyes to the lonely cry of a solitary seagull. The sky is bright, blue and free of clouds, and the sun hangs high overhead. _

_"Another dream...?"_

_Sora notices that he is sitting on a small, sandy island, under the shade of a paopu tree. Riku is sprawled on his back with his head in Sora's lap, eyes closed as the turquoise sea laps gently at his toes. Sora smiles down upon him gently, running sun-tanned fingers through his friend's pale tresses. _

_"Sora..."_

_Blue eyes lift to look into the sky, using a hand to shield them from the sun so he could better see the girl slowly descending towards him. Her short red hair is decorated with a crown of pink roses that matches a Grecian style gown of the same hue. Her white wings flap slowly, keeping her bare feet from touching the sandy paradise the two lovers shared. _

_"Hello, again."_

_The angel's violet eyes become worried. "Sora...are you sure?"_

_Sora gives her a warm smile. "Yeah."_

_Nodding, the angel picks a pink rose from her crown and hands it to Sora, smiling. "Then, be happy."_

_"I will. Thanks, Kairi."_

_The angel then turns and flies away, and Sora smiles down at the pink rose she had given him. A pale hand reaches up to cover Sora's, and he looks down to see Riku smiling up at him._

_"We'll have to tell her for real, you know."_

_"I know." Sora looks out toward the horizon. "I have a feeling it'll go just as well."_

_The rose suddenly dissolves into pink petals, the wind blowing them out to sea. The day seems to become brighter, washing out all the colors, save the blue-green of Riku's eyes. _

_They know they are waking up._

_"Sora, I love you..."_

"I love you."

Sora stirs, Riku's voice tickling his ear. "Mmmph..." He groans, burying into the warmth of Riku's chest to try and escape the dreaded chore of waking up. Riku's chest shakes with laughter, and knowing it is inevitable, Sora opens his eyes and gazes sleepily at Riku. The other boy chuckles and plants a kiss on Sora's forehead, right between his eyebrows.

"Thank you..."

Sora blushes, recalling that Riku said the same thing the first time they slept together. "But...this time you didn't..." Sora suddenly rises on his forearms, eyes wide. "Ah! Riku, I'm sorry!"

"Eh? For what?" Riku blinks in confusion.

"I was the only one who...um...you know..." Sora's blush deepens. "Do you...need...?"

"Ah." Now it is Riku's turn to blush. "No, I'm fine, I… took care of that already..."

"But...why didn't you... You must have wanted to..."

Riku laughs at the flustered look on Sora's face and kisses him on the nose. He is so adorable. "Yes, I did. I wanted very badly to be inside you. It was almost painful to hold back."

Sora makes an embarrassed noise, hiding his face in Riku's chest again. "So why didn't you?" The brunette mumbles, the words sounding even more unintelligible by being muffled against Riku's skin. Still, Riku understands what Sora is asking.

"I wanted to show you that I would put your needs before mine." Riku lifts the knuckles on his right hand to his lips, looking away and blushing faintly. "I wanted you to see you will be safe with me, that I will do anything to see that you are happy."

Sora lifts his head, gazing at Riku with eyes filled with a tender emotion. "Riku..."

"You told me you love me, and I will never take that for granted... You have no idea how happy you have made me. Things are far from perfect right now, I know, but they will be. I'll make sure of it."

"We'll make sure of it." Sora corrects, grinning. "We're in this together, you know." Riku pulls him down for a quick kiss.

"Yeah...together..."

**Owari**

Author's Nonsense:

Whoa, it's been awhile, ne? Sorry about that, I fell ill around the holidays, and once I was feeling well enough, had a horrible time getting the chapter written. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Shall I translate the title for you as I always do? Here ya go:

_Motto Hanasou Yo, Mokuzen No Ashita No Koto Mo_

_Let's talk more, about the future that's before your very eyes_

_Whelp, we've reached the end of the story, I hope you have enjoyed it! I do have a goodies chapter planned as well as a sequel. Er, I have no idea when the sequel will be out, considering I have a lot on my plate with school and other fics. Since I plan to keep it short, only three chapters or so, it probably won't take a year. _

_Maybe... _

_Anyway, there's still Pisces that hasn't been finished, and I have quite a few one-shots planned as well as three multi-chapter fics... You haven't seen the last of me yet. _

_To the wonderful Uzumaki, for whom this fic is written, thank you so much for all of your encouragement and kind words. Without you this would not have been possible. Thank you for everything you have written, I have enjoyed it all._

_To my beta, thank you so much. I…keep forgetting you are my beta, mostly because I see you as a friend… I'm so bad. Please forgive me!_

_Also, to the readers who stuck diligently with this fic, put up with grammar and tense mistakes as well as long periods of time between updates... Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for your reviews and e-mails. I love all of them and you._

_If you are curious as to what I'm doing and what I am writing and how it is coming along, check out my livejournal. I'm yamiyume. Some stories that can't make it to may end up there. Be sure to visit! _

_So, this is goodbye, but not for long. I'll be seeing you all again some other time, some other fic._

_Mizu: Oh, cut the drama, fangirl, and close this out!_

_E-hehehe...you know me, always the drama queen. Well, I'm gonna stop babbling now. If anyone has any questions or concerns, I can be reached at _

_Ciao!_


End file.
